Storybrooke Maine
by purplesamurai
Summary: Swan Queen School AU: Emma is 15, shes moved from Boston and is starting school at Storybrooke Maine, where she will be at till shes 18, the story will cover making friends & the odd enemy, falling in love, family drama, Christmas, Birthdays, texts and more. Cora & Zelena are very much alive. Slow-Burn.
1. Making Friends

_**Hi, thankyou for clicking on this story :D**_

_** I wanted to have a go at a Swan Queen school story, but I know nothing of the American school system so lets just pretend it's the British school system.  
><strong>_

_**This chapter covers Emma's first day at Stroybrooke Maine, - If it gets some interest i may upload a new chapter by weds.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Storybrooke Maine School<strong>_

_**8.36am – March 12th**_

"Do I really have to go here?" Emma said, as she looked out of the car window at a dozen kids, in casual clothes and to be honest, a really old-looking building with double doors and the words Storybrooke Maine School, above etched in the stone

"Yes honey, there is only one school in this town" she looked through the mirror at her daughter, who was slumped down in the seat with a crunched up face

"Why did we have to move here, we were fine in Boston" she sighed, pulling her backpack to her lap

"You know why honey, your father got this great job opportunity here, and if I remember rightly, you wasn't to fond of that school in Boston"

Emma scoffed

"Least I had some friends"

"Your make new ones here...come we need to get to the head mistresses office" she opened the door to get out and Emma huffed and pulled herself out of the car

She stood for a moment, pulling at her fennel shirt and then throwing her bag over her shoulder, she noticed one or two of the students stare at her but she tried to ignore them

"Come on" her mother said and once inside the doors, they immediately turned straight to the right and up the dark brown stairs, going all the way up to the headmistress office

"Hello, Its my daughters first day and I was told to bring her here" she told a woman sitting behind a desk

Emma glanced around, noticing expensive looking art works on the wall, it looked more like a magazine company than a school up here, she thought

"Take a seat, Ms Mills will be with you shortly"

They both took a seat, on the black leather chair, both looking at the pictures scattered around, suddenly the door opened to their right and the bell sounded out

"You better get to class" a woman said

Emma glanced over looking at a brunette girl, with the most beautiful face she had ever seen, the girl was walking towards the stairs, looking down at her books

Emma felt time slow, as she watched the girl, she blinked once, then twice, her mouth slightly gaped and her stomach fluttered uncontrollably, she had never experienced such a feeling before

The other girl though, didn't look at her or at her mother, she had clutched her books to her chest and quickly went to down the stairs

"Emma...Emma!" Mary Margaret nudged her pulling her out of her inner musings

"Huh?"

"Let's go" she pointed to the office

Once they were seated in the office, Emma looked around, still slightly dazed from seeing the other girl moments before, she noticed a professional tidy black sleek desk, comfortable chairs and filling cabinets along the plain coloured walls

"Hello" the headmistress said, while she sat straight in her chair seemingly sizing up the woman

"Hello"

"This must be Emma" she turned her head to study the blonde

"Yes, she's a bit nervous"

"Mom" Emma sighed before looking at the dark haired woman, seated opposite, who was wearing a tailored black suit

"That's okay dear, everyone is nervous on their first day, my daughter was when she started here" she smiled picking up a form on her desk

"How old is your daughter?" Mary Margaret asked, being polite, yet nosey

The older woman narrowed her eyes at her, then seemed to breathe in heavily before answering

"She is 15"

"Oh, the same age as you Emma" Mary Margaret smiled

There was a brief silence, while Mrs Mills went over the paper in front of her

"Everything seems to be correct here, we have almost the same curriculum as your last school, you should settle in with no problems (she pulls a plastic portfolio from the desk and hands it over to Emma) that is a welcome pack that every student gets upon starting here at Storybrooke Maine and your timetable is in at the front with subject/times/room numbers"

"Great" Emma mutters

"I am sure you will do well here Emma, i am pleased to welcome you to our school, your tutor is Mr Hopper he is also the school chancellor and if there are any problems you should report to him, do you have any questions?"

Emma just stared at Mrs Mills, something about the woman slightly unnerved her

"Emma, do you want to ask anything?" Mary Margaret softly said

The blonde clutched at the portfolio

"Um...where do I go now?"

Mrs Mills smirked

"If you open the first page of the portfolio, it will tell you, although I believe you have English literature, with Miss Belle in Room 209"

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows at Mrs Mills Knowledge of her daughters schedule, while Emma opened the black portfolio and indeed saw that she had English Lit with Miss Belle Room 209

"Your right" she also raised an eyebrow

The headmistress once again smirked smugly

"Well, you are already late for the lesson, but i will escort you there now as its your first lesson and all" she rose prompting Mary Margaret and Emma to rise

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs

"I will pick you up at the end of the day honey"

"Okay"

She squeezed Emma's arm before leaving and Emma suddenly felt more anxious than ever

* * *

><p>"Come dear" Mrs Mills firmly said<p>

As they walked, Mrs mills gestured to the rooms they were going past, saying what they were

"This is the main hall where meetings/assembles and so on...were currently on the ground floor, there are three floors, in your portfolio there is a layout of the school so you should have no problem finding your way around"

"Thanks" Emma replied still wary of the woman

The rest of the way was in silence, once they reached the room, Mrs Mills opened the door, to find Miss Belle standing in front of the class holding a book in one hand and gesturing to the white board with the other

"Miss Belle, Sorry to intrude, but I have a new student here, for your class, her name is Emma Nolan " she held her hands together looking Belle up and down

Emma shuffled in behind her, squeezing her bag handles tight

"That's okay Ms Mills" she gave a small smile

" I will let you go ahead with your lesson now" she ducked her head and left

Emma stood there, clearly uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. she didn't look at them though, if she did she would have seen the odd smirk or dirty look, but the most intriguing of all was from the beautiful brunette girl called Regina

She had heard her mother's voice on entering, yes the headmistress was her mother and she ducked her head, before hearing the name Emma Nolan, which made her look up and once she laid her eyes on the blonde who was stood there awkwardly, in that fennel shirt, hair tied in a ponytail, a backpack that was kind of geeky, she felt a sudden warmth inside her chest, that she didn't understand

She saw the blonde bite her bottom lip and she smiled at that, she found it kind of cute, she found herself watching every move the blonde made, she didn't know what this feeling was, but it felt good

"It's okay Emma (Belle smiled) please take a seat, we are discussing Shakespeare, are you aware of his work?"

Emma quickly made her way to the closest empty desk and plunked herself down, not looking at anyone else other than Miss Belle

"Yes I am"

"Great" she walked over handing Emma the book she needed

As Belle carried on about the book, Emma took out her pen and notebook, she stared at the white board which had a load of names and a diagram

The lesson passed quickly to Emma's surprise, Regina had kept looking over at the blondes back throughout the lesson, until the bell went

"Emma can you stay behind please" Belle said and after everyone had left, Belle came over and sat next to her

"So Emma, how did you find the lesson?"

"Oh, it was fine miss"

"Good, was there anything you didn't understand?"

"No, I got it thanks, I was learning this at my last school"

"Well, if there's anything you don't understand you must ask me, I am here to help" she smiled

"Thanks miss"

"It's no trouble, you may go" Emma got up

"Bye" Emma said heading for the door

"Bye Emma"

* * *

><p>During break, Emma sat on her own on one of the outside benches, she was going through the portfolio seeing where she had to go next<p>

"Hey newbie"

Emma looked up to see a long-legged girl with long dark straight hair and wide brown eyes, smiling at her

"Hey?"

The girl plunked herself next to Emma

"I'm Ruby"

Emma glanced sideways at her and raised an eyebrow

"I'm Emma"

"Yeah I know, we just shared a class together"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah I was sat 2 rows behind you"

"Oh" Emma glanced back at the timetable

"You're not every chatty are you" the brunette chuckled

"Sorry, I just need to find out where I am going next"

"That will be science, with Mr Gold Room 329"

Emma smiled

"Thanks"

"what options did you pick?" Ruby asked looking down at Emma's portfolio

"Drama, Resistant Materials, compulsory language - Spanish"

"oh, were be in the same drama class together, as I have French and food tech as other options" she grinned

Emma smiled

"Listen if you want to have lunch with me and a few of my friends at lunch, come sit with us in the cafeteria" she smiled before getting up and walking off to go inside

Emma smiled to herself, maybe this won't be so bad after all, she thought as she watched Ruby go inside and then saw someone come out of the doors that made her catch her breath

It was the brunette girl from earlier, Emma gawked at her as she walked the opposite way over to a blonde haired girl, they were smiling at something the blonde girl had in her hand

Emma slowly ran her eyes down the brunettes body. she suddenly shook her head what the hell am I doing! she thought before grasping her bag and walking quickly off to her next lesson

* * *

><p>Science!<p>

"You're a bit eager to learn, dearie?" a deep mans voice said, as he came to the door of room 329

"yeah I guess"

"I haven't seen you in my classes before, you must be new here" he entered the room and Emma followed

"Yeah I am" she went to take a seat at the back on the room, near the window

"Emma Nolan" the man muttered picking up a book from his desk

"How did you know" Emma tilted her head at him

"I know a lot" he said sarcastically

Without thinking Emma muttered

"Like what?"

The man smirked and stared at her

"well, I know science is not your best subject, am I correct in thinking that you got a below standard mark at your previous school?" he raised an eyebrow at her

Emma, pulling out her pen and notebook, tilted her head at him wondering how he knew this but she lost that thought, when the bell suddenly went and other students started to enter

"Sit down quickly" the man shouted

Emma watched the others enter and there she was again, the beautiful brunette who suddenly looked right at her

Emma didn't know what to do with herself in that moment, she just stared at wide brown eyes

Regina paused, causing her blonde friend to bump into her

"Regina!" the blonde shouted, knocking the brunette out of her daze

"Sorry Katheryn, I don't.."

"Regina will you sit down" Gold interupted

"Yes Sir" she ducked her head and sat in the front and Katheryn next to her

"Right class, Frederick is passing the chemistry books to you all, turn to page 108 - fundamental ideas in chemistry"

Emma opened 108

Great, she thought, atoms, periodic table crap

For about fifteen minutes Gold rambled on about atoms, compounds chemical bonds

The blonde found herself bored, she peered over to where Regina was sitting, the brunette was writing down what Gold was saying

Emma sighed

"Emma...Emma Nolan"

Suddenly she looked to the front of the class at Mr Gold, who was smirking at her

"Emma could you please tell the class what AU means in the periodic table?"

Emma's mind went blank

Ruby shouted across the room

"Its our teachers last name"

"Miss Lucas, you will not shout across the room"

"Gold?" Emma said smiling

"Yes Emma, now miss Lucas for your interuption, you will tell the class what LI - NA and He are?"

Everyone chuckled apart from Ruby

"Lithium...Sodium and...Rubidium?"

Mr Gold smirked, pacing the front of the room

"Two out of three miss Lucas, not bad"

"What one was wrong sir?" she shouted

"Rubidium, which is RB, you should have said Helium"

* * *

><p><strong>Lunchtime<strong>

Emma picked up her tray in the cafeteria and helped herself to the chips, she knew it wasn't healthy but it was her first day at a new school, so why not

She walked into the seating area looking to find Ruby, which she did, she was sitting near the large window with a few other students, Emma approached the table

"Hey"

"Hey Emma, come sit down"

"Emma smiled, sitting opposite Ruby

"Guys this is Emma, Emma this is the guys"

They all laughed

"No seriously, this is Neal, Frederick, August"

"Hey" she said

They all nodded and said hey back

"So where you from?" Frederick asked. leaning over the table, next to Ruby

"Boston, moved here a week ago"

"Oh"

"What do you think of Storybroke?" August asked

"its..interesting"

They all laughed

"Yeah, you won't be saying that next week" Ruby joked

While Ruby muttered on about random stuff, Emma looked out the window and chewed on a chip, she nearly choked on it, because she saw Regina looking at her, not far from outside the window, the brunette seemed to be smiling at her, while her two friends were talking beside her

Emma quickly picked her drink up, to stop her from coughing

"You alright Em's?" Ruby asked confused

"Yeah, fine" then she glanced back outside, Regina and her friends were gone

* * *

><p>"Last lesson of the day Em's" Ruby huffed, whilst they walked down the busy corridor, the guys were walking a couple of paces behind, checking out the older girls down the corridor<p>

"Yeah, then my first day will be over" the blonde said happily

"It will get easier"

"Yeah and thanks for making me feel welcome here"

"No problem, friend?" she said playfully

Emma chuckled and nodded

"What did you think of the guys?" she whispered

"They seem nice" she tucked a stand hair, behind her ear

"Yeah their great guys, they like you, I even think Neal, has a thing for you" she smirked

Emma glanced sideways at her

"What! no!" she blushed slightly

"Yeah, he gets dead quiet around girls that he has a thing for"

Emma chuckled, as they reached the classroom

"Do you just hang around with guys?" she asked

Ruby leaned against the wall, smiling to herself

"Yeah, girls can be really bitchy here"

Mr Jefferson appeared next to Ruby

"Bitchy indeed Ruby, I hope your be putting in your best performance, for your role in the play"

Ruby smiled widely

"Mr Jefferson, we all know who is leading lady and it aint me" she muttered softly, Emma thought Ruby must have a crush on this guy, he just smiled and walked into the classroom

Once everyone was inside sat on the carpet floor

"Right class, as you know we doing a small play and have a lot of work to do, he pulled a dozen sheets of paper from his bag

"Sir, I think I know who can play the saviour" Ruby shouted

Jefferson looked up and stood awkwardly with a hand on his hip

"Who?"

"Emma here" she put her hand round Emma's shoulder and grinned

Jefferson looked at Emma and immediately took a step forward

"Hello Emma, you must be the new girl (he smiled) come, stand up"

Emma slowly stood, feeling awkward

"I don't know, sir" she muttered

"Have you done qny plays before?" he asked

"Yeah once, about a years ago"

"Did you have a big or small part?"

"small"

He brought his hand up to his mouth, thinking, before turning around and picking up a sheet of paper with writing on, everyone else sat quietly watching

"Here, take this, you are Emma Swan the saviour and have come to break a curse in this town, although you are not aware of this, can you please read the first paragraph as if you were playing the role?"

"Okay..."(she cleared her throat, looking to Ruby, who was nodding expectantly)

She took a deep breath and looked at the writing on the paper

"Listen to me, kid, I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me."

Suddenly Ruby clapped

"Thankyou Emma" Jefferson said, taking the paper from Emma's hands and looking to the rest of the class

"Class, I believe we have found our saviour"

They all laughed

"Told you sir" Ruby shouted

"Ruby what have you got me into" Emma snapped as she went to sit next to her

"Well, you shouldnt have been so good at it then" the brunette rolled her eyes

Emma pushed the brunettes arm and huffed

Suddenly the door opened to the class and Regina and another blonde girl entered

"We did as you asked sir" the blonde said handing a pile of papers to him

"Thankyou Tinkerbell...Regina"

Emma just sat there, gawking, as the brunette pushed her hand through her hair, the blonde felt that warmth again inside her, suddenly she heard a whisper in her ear

"Hey Emma, you were great reading that line"

Emma turned to see Neal smiling at her

"Thanks Neal, are you um, going to be in the play?"

"Yeah we all have to have a role, il properly have one or two lines or something" he stared at her, like Emma was doing to Regina a moment before

What the blonde didn't know was Regina, had watched Neal speaking to Emma and she didn't like the way he was looking at her, not one bit

"What did we miss?" Tinkerbell asked Katheryn as her and Regina sat with her

"oh, nothing really, the role of saviour as been filled, though" she looked to her fingernails

"Really? who?" Regina snapped

"The new girl"

Regina's eyes widened, her breathing faster

"She could be your enemy in the play Regina, if you get the role of madame mayor" Tinkerbell said

Katheryn narrowed her eyes

"We all know that Regina is going to be the the mayor"

Regina smirked

"Don't be to harsh on Emma, though" Tinkerbell muttered

"Why?" Katheryn asked confused

"She's new"

"and she's not the brightest?" Katheryn joked

Regina clenched her jaw to stop her saying something back, she didn't like to hear any kind of insult towards Emma, which she found odd, she had only known her one day and she hadn't even spoke to her, she felt confused

By the end of the lesson, every role was assigned to someone and now every drama class would be rehearsals

"See you tomorrow Em's" Ruby muttered as they exited the entrance doors

"Yeah sees ya" she smiled and walked around 20 paces to the car parked out front and her mother smiling widely

She opened the door and slumped into the seat

"So?" her mother asked

"It wasn't so bad, I guess" she huffed

"Looks like you have made a friend then"

"Yeah (she smiled) I think, I have made a few, actually"

"That's great honey, I told you everything would be okay...put your seat belt on"

As the blonde pulled her seat belt across her and set it in place, she glanced sideways to her left and as Mary Margaret was getting ready to pull off, Regina appeared with Katheryn at the entrance to the school

Emma sighed

"Let's go home"


	2. Being Hit In The Face By The Hard Balll

**Hi everyone, I didn't think this would get much interest but yay and i said i would upload a new chapter by weds, if it got interest so here it is :D  
><strong>

**thanks to the reader who pointed out to me about Emma's surname, I have changed it now  
><strong>

* * *

><p>March 13th<strong><br>**

"Ruby its to early for this!" Emma snapped as she changed into her puffy navy skirt and polo shirt, for their double period of PE, the other girls had already made their way to the sports hall

"Em's lighten up, its netball, you have played netball before right?"

"Yeah it's just... its to early for this crap"

Ruby chuckled, while Emma pulled up the long socks on her legs

"Come on Em's, Tamara will make us do laps if were late"

"Tamara?" Emma muttered, as they made their way down the few steps, into the main sports hall

"Its our teacher's name, she insists we call her by her first name, but don't be fooled she's a hard ass"

"Oh"

Emma suddenly gaped upon seeing Regina, in her puffy skirt that showed off her legs and the polo top, which clung to her skin

"Wow"

Ruby looked at her confused

"Wow? haven't you seen a sports hall before?" Ruby joked

"Uh...of course this is um, more impressive than my last school's" she muttered weakly, she was just glad that Ruby didn't notice her wow was about Regina, in her PE gear

They joined the others and Emma glanced to Regina, who was to her right and gave her a smile, before Tamara proceeded to call the register, before she addressed the class

"Right girls, today we are doing netball, I want you all to warm up for 10 minutes, you know the drill, then I will separate you into two teams"

* * *

><p>An hour and 32 minutes later, Ruby and Emma were walking out of the girls changing rooms<p>

"I told you, I didn't want to do netball" the blonde huffed, straightening her shirt before feeling her nose, for the tenth time

"Oh come on Em's, how was you supposed to know that you would get hit in the face, by the hard ball, it looked like you was in a trance, why didn't you move?"

"I don't know, (she knew full well why, she had watched Regina came into view, right in front of her and she just become, as Ruby put it 'tranced' by the brunette girl, the way she was moving and that smile on her face, but she couldn't tell Ruby that, so she quickly thought of an alternative)

"I do that some times, like zone out"

"Yeah, you certainly did that" Ruby teased, as they reached the bench outside

it was a pleasant day and the guys joined Ruby and Emma at the bench

"Hows it going?" Frederick sarcastically tuned, falling onto the bench, dramatically

"Em's got hit in the face by a ball" Ruby remarked, sitting next to him

"Thanks Ruby, tell everyone why don't you, i could of got a broken nose" Emma snapped, standing awkwardly in front of them

"Was it on purpose?" August asked

"No course not" Ruby snapped, before adding

"If it was, they would have me to deal with"

Emma smiled

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed quickly, to Emma's surprise, she had found herself in a regular routine quite quickly, which was lessons then breakslunches with Ruby and the guys

"Look at you Em's, you're more confident, than you were a week ago" Ruby moaned, leaning against the table of the classroom

"Yeah, that's mainly down to you, i think" she grabbed her bag to leave

"I know, I'm great" Ruby grinned

"You really do think a lot of yourself, don't you" Emma sarcastically teased, which earned a chuckle from her friend as they left the room

As they walked out into the yard, as they called it, Neal and Frederick approached, but Emma was looking over at the row of tree's, where Regina was standing, with her usual friends, Katheryn and Tinkerbell and then she saw this boy approach them

Emma had noticed, that Regina had a few admirers and had seen the odd brave one, attempt to ask her out

Emma thought this must be another one, he was quite tall this one and wore a lot of dark green, he wasn't from our year group, that was for sure

She watched as he smiled and gestured with his hands, before Katheryn pushed Regina playfully towards him and she and this boy, walked slowly away

Emma did not like what she was seeing, not one bit

"Em's?"

"Huh? she suddenly turned to her friends

"You zoned out again! you really need to sort that out" Ruby muttered while putting a lollipop in her mouth

The blonde sighed

* * *

><p>Emma sat in her next lesson, quietly thinking, quietly yearning, seeing Regina being pushed towards this unknown dude, didn't sit right with her, she couldn't concentrate on her lessons, it was so confusing, but she came to the conclusion that she liked this Regina girl in some way, even though they hadn't barely said a word to each other<p>

Emma thought she had her circle of friends, which were Ruby and the guys and Regina had Katheryn and Tinkerbell and a list of dudes wanting to go out with her. There was no reason for them to personally interact, they were in different circles.

However, Emma knew that she would possibly get to talk with Regina in Drama, which was her last lesson today.

**Drama**

"He is mine" Regina angrily shouted, coming closer to Emma, staring her down

Emma's heart was pounding in her chest, she nearly forgot the next line

"NO...he is mine, we know who you and always will be" she snapped, stepping more into Regina's space, that they were now 3 inches from each others faces

"That's great girls" Jefferson sounded, bringing the girls out of the heated moment

Emma shook her head slightly and walked the short distance, over to Ruby

"You were great Em's"

"Thanks" the blonde huffed, clearly dazed by the heated moment, she just had

It's just a play Emma, she reminded herself

"Its funny though (she looked to Regina who was silent, while Mr Jefferson was talking to her) it looked like you were either going to make out with each other or kill each other"

Emma's mouth hit the floor

"WHAT"

Ruby laughed and the bell sounded, motioning them to leave and as usual Ruby quickly said goodbye and rushed out the door, while Emma shuffled to the car, in which are mother was waiting

She opened the door, thinking did Ruby really just say that! before smirking and getting in the car

"Ma, you don't have to insist on picking me up now, its kind of embarrassing"

"At least I know your be safe honey"

"You have been watching to many crime shows" she snapped

Mary Margaret sighed and immediately changed the subject

"How was school?"

"Same" Emma huffed

"How is that play going?"

"It's going fine"

"i'm so proud of you"

Emma smiled

"Let's go home"

* * *

><p><strong>A next chapter spoiler - Zelena! and ReginaEmma interaction  
><strong>


	3. What Is Her Problem!

April 3rd

Emma was waiting outside her language class and as she waited, she looked down the corridor, where she saw Ruby, Neal and Frederick going into french class then Katheryn behind them and then there was Regina and Tinkerbell, standing there with that dude, he was flirting with Regina, so Emma glared at him

She then saw Regina say something to him and then left him standing there, walking towards Emma, the blonde looked away and proceeded to go into the classroom, which had laminated Spanish words over the plain walls and a dozen tables and chairs, scattered around the room

She sat at the back of the class, near the window, she liked sitting near the windows for some reason.

Regina of course sat at the front with Tinkerbell as they usually did

"Buenos dias (good morning)" the teacher said and she smirked, as she stood at her desk, in front of the class

"Buenos dias miss Mills" everyone forced out

Emma still could not get over the fact that miss Mills the Spanish teacher, was Regina's older sister, she had not long graduated as a teacher and her mother had obviously made her come teach, at the school

Emma had also noticed, that Zelena and Regina had issues, miss Mills would regularly singular Regina out in class, Emma wasn't sure if she was trying to embarrass Regina, or wanting her to get the best grade possible

But what also baffled Emma the most, was that the teacher was overly pleasant to her but would obviously keep her and Regina apart, in oral group work which was becoming ridiculous

Emma would purposely try to get into Regina's group, during an activity and she would always see Regina smile at her and then frown, when Miss Mills directed her to another group

Today was going to be different Emma thought, she was going to get into Regina's group, by any means possible

"Class I want you to get into groups of four" Miss Mills said

However, before the blonde could slyly make a beeline for where Regina was, she was surprised to see Regina and Tinkerbell moving towards her

REALLY!, she thought, it was always her that tried to make the effort

"Hey, do you mind if we do this group stuff with you" Tinkerbell asked

Emma gaped, not finding words

"Yeah, we want to piss my sister off, we think for some reason, she doesn't want you working with us" Regina sassed

"You noticed that too?" Emma muttered, still surprised

"Yeah" Tinkerbell replied, while frowning as she sat down next to Emma, while Regina sat opposite Emma

Miss Mills at been momentarily distracted and didn't notice, until it was too late that Regina and Tinkerbell were sat with Emma, she didn't look pleased and shouted

"Mulan, can you join Regina's group" she then turned away, towards the white board and roughly scrubbed the writing off

"What is her problem!" Emma snapped quietly

"Who know's what goes on, in that head of hers" Regina replied flatly

* * *

><p>"This is to easy" Regina huffed, as she looked at the sheet, they needed to start conversations, with each other<p>

Regina then looked to Emma and leaned on the table, causing Emma to look at the way Regina's top blouse buttons were undone and she could see a black undergarment

She licked her lips, unconsciously

"Hola, Emma el salvador (Hello Emma, the saviour)" she literally purred

Mulan shook her head and Emma just stared

"This is where you say hello back" the brunette teased, while rolling her eyes

"leave her alone, we all can't be as good as you at spanish" Tinkerbell muttered looking down at the sheet

"maybe not, but I want to help you all" she smirked

Emma finally found her voice

"Hola Regina Mills, como estas hoy? (hello Regina Mills, how are you today?)" she now leaned on the table, smiling

Regina raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath, her eyes literally surveying Emma's face

"Oh, your better at this, than I thought" Tinkerbell whispered

meanwhile Regina was pondering her next words, she pursed her lips

"well not really, I know a bit, but your all better than me, at it" she told Tinkerbell and then leaned back in the her chair

"Girls your supposed to be speaking in spanish, not english" miss Mills snapped, as she stood next to the table

Tinkerbell looked to miss Mills then to Emma

"Emma, tienes novio? (Emma, do you have a boyfriend?)"

Emma looked at her confused

"she said do you have a boyfriend?" miss Mills sighed

"No" Emma replied, ducking her head with a small smile which made Regina smile

"Colour favorito? (favourite colour)" Regina asked

"You pronounced that wrong, you should have said ¿Cuál es tu color favorito (what is your favourite colour?)" Miss Mills said

Regina shrugged

"Rojo" Emma replied, smiling like an idiot at her

"Porqué es eso? (why is that?)"

"Sólo es (just is)"

Regina let out a slight laugh and shook her head

* * *

><p>The lesson was over far to quickly for Emma's liking and Regina and Tinkerbell were walking out of the classroom, while she was still at the table packing her bag, she then saw that dude outside, waiting for Regina<p>

She sighed, her good mood suddenly broken

As she walked out the class, she saw Regina and this dude standing, not to far from the door, she paused momentarily looking at this dude who was grinning like a fool, she then glanced to Regina who was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow

Emma smiled briefly, before going to leave but before she could, she felt a hand on her arm

"Hey, you okay?" the brunette asked softly

"Oh, um yeah thanks, that was a good lesson huh?" she replied weakly

"Yes, yes it was" Regina smiled softly

"Oh, I never got to ask you (pulling at her bag on her shoulder, trying not to look to anxious) what is your colour favorito?"

The brunette smirked, she felt a little fuzzy, she still couldn't figure out exactly why the blonde did this to her, she figured that she must kind of like the girl in some way

"Negro (black)"

"Why is that?" The blonde quickly replied, which caused the brunette to let out the same light laugh as earlier, it sent a shiver down Emma's spine

"It just is"

Emma now laughed

Suddenly both girls heard a cough and looked to their left, to see the confused looking dude, they had forgotten he was even there

Regina darted her eyes between both, before explaining to him

"we worked together in class and I had asked her, what her favourite colour was in spanish and she just asked me, what mine was because she didn't get to in class"

"I see" he looked at Emma strangely

"anyway il leave you to it" the blonde muttered and went to walk away and the last thing she heard, was the boy say "she's weird" and Regina say

"NO, she's not"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**Next chapter spolier: "you eating my forbidden fruit!" :D**


	4. Your Eating My Forbidden Fruit!

**Heyyy, am on abit of a roll with writing this, at the mo  
><strong>

**thanks to the guests who pointed out to me, about Emma's surname I've had a complete mind block on what her surname should actually be but think it's finally sorted now**

* * *

><p>April 5th<p>

Emma and Ruby were sat on their favourite bench, while other students rushed or shuffled by

"You know, when we finish here, I think il just go work at the diner, it's a family business you know, "

"you are going to get good grades Ruby, you could go to university"

"Yeah, but id rather be out there, if you know what I mean"

Emma nodded

"FEDERICK" Ruby shouted, as he came to stand in front of them

"Ruby...Emma"

"Did you know (Ruby looks to Emma, who is fixing her ponytail) that Frederick has a thing for Katheryn" she teased

"Katheryn?" Emma snapped surprised, her mouth slightly agape

"You are not funny Ruby" Frederick snapped, putting his hands into his coat pockets

"Yeah, his had a crush on her for like forever, his just a wuss to ask her out"

"Really?" Emma muttered

"RUBY! I do not like Katheryn"

"Sure you do" she chuckled

"I would have never of guessed" Emma said

"You don't see a lot of things Em's, you watch him when she's around, your see"

"RUBY" Frederick huffed

"What?"

"I'm going" he walked off

Ruby laughed

"Ruby, your terrible"

"I know, but the sooner he asks her out, the happier he will be"

"What if she doesn't like him in that way?"

"Oh, she does"

Emma tilted her head in curiosity and after a few moments, Emma glanced to her right, where she saw Regina, Tinkerbell, Katheryn and that dude and the dudes mate

"Do you know who that boy is?" she decided to ask Ruby

"Who?" Ruby looked over to where she was looking

"The one, where Katheryn is"

"Oh, him, that's Robin or as I call him mr green, because he wears green all the time" she sighed

"You know him?"

"No, I know his name and that his in the year above us, why you ask?" she started fiddling with her hair

"no reason, I've just seen him hang around them a lot"

"yeah, well his got a thing for Regina, that's why"

Emma frowned

* * *

><p>A few hours later in drama<p>

Mr Jefferson had paired everyone up, to rehearse lines and since Regina and Emma had a lot of lines together, it was logical to pair them up

They stood face to face

"How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" Emma teased

Regina laughed, while running her hands through her hair

"That's my line dear" she quirked an eyebrow, as she stared at the blonde

"Of course it is, madame mayor" Emma wiggled her eyebrows

At this point, Regina could have sworn Emma was trying to flirt with her, but no it can't be

"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?"

"Absolutely not" Emma said while folding her arms and a smug smile appearing on her face

Regina shook her head

"well, Em-ma"

"Hmm" Emma muttered

They stood awkwardly, before Regina grabbed her bag, pulling a red apple from it

Emma narrowed her eyes

Regina stared at the apple

"Did you know the honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees? I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers" she extends her arm offering Emma the apple

The blonde takes it

"Thanks."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them, on your drive home"

"Actually, I'm gonna stay for a while" the blonde took a bite and smiles

"That was my apple" Regina snapped, she hadn't expected Emma to eat it

"Madame Mayor...(suddenly Emma realised that wasn't Regina's line) , that wasn't your line?"

"Your eating my forbidden fruit!" she snapped

"Oh, sorry, I...I just got into the role I guess" Emma looked down at where she had taken a bite

Regina sighed

"its okay, you keep it"

Emma looked back to the brunette wide-eyed, but before she could say anything the bell went and everyone started to leave

Ruby came over, to find both girls picking up their bags

"You still coming with me to the diner Em's?"

"Yeah I am"

Ruby smiled and turned towards the door, expecting Emma to follow her, but Emma stood there briefly, looking at Regina who was just stuck on the spot awkwardly, looking at her

"il see you tomorrow?" Emma asked hopefully

"Actually, you may see me at the Diner, as me and Tinkerbell will be heading there, before my mother picks us up"

"Great" Emma smiled and went to leave

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, at the diner, Ruby was taking food orders to tables, she usual helped out when it was busy and she was rather good at waitressing<p>

Today however, was more busy than usual, and she was slightly losing her cool, with these three boys who were trying it on with her

"Can I do anything?" Emma asked her

"Nah, il bring you a drink and maybe I can join you in a bit"

she then carried on towards the table near the door, that's when Emma caught sight of the door opening and Regina and Tinkerbell walking in

The blonde gawked as Regina bushed a hand through her hair and they quickly grabbed the only spare table left near the door

Emma gulped and turned, looking at the fruit in a basket on the counter, staring at ironically, a red apple, she had an idea

"Hey, can I have one of them please?" she pointed looking to another waitress

"Sure" the waitress said

"I'm with Ruby, she said she would pay for anything I have"

"Okay" the waitress smirked, she knew that Emma was there because of Ruby

Emma looked at the apple in her hand and decided to so through with her idea, even if it was stupid

she set off to where Regina and Tinkerbell were sitting

However, she didn't notice that while the was getting the apple, Regina had been scanning the diner for her and saw her taking the apple and once the blonde turned round she looked away

"Hey" Emma eagerly said, prompting both girls to look at her

"Emma, what you doing here?" Tinkerbell said

Regina just smirked and run her gaze over the blonde's body

"Oh, I came here with Ruby, but she's helping out in the kitchen, you know" she moved her feet side to side, looking at Tinkerbell

"Sit with us" the pixie haired girl said

"Um okay.."

Tinkerbell moved over so there was room for her to sit

She then sat, holding the apple still in her hand, Regina was looking right at her and said

"Whats that you got there?, my apple didn't fill you up, so you had to have another?" the brunette sassed with a playful smirk

"Oh" Emma blushed slightly

"No, I, it's actually for you...to replace the one I ate" she placed it on the table in front of her

The brunette's mouth gaped and she starred at the apple

She became momentarily speechless

"That's nice" Tinkerbell said

"Yeah, well, you know, Regina looked pretty pissed that I ate her apple, so maybe this will make up for it"

"maybe" Regina muttered, pulling the apple closer to herself

Regina cupped the apple and looked to Tinkerbell, who was looking at Regina, while Emma was smiling to herself looking at her hands on the table before realising the awkward silence

"So, um, where's Katheryn? she's usually with you"

"Yeah she is, but she had to go home" Tinkerbell muttered

Ruby then appeared at the table

"Glad to see you found someone to talk to, while I was busy (she said sarcastically then looking to Regina) can i take your order?"

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly at her

"The usual, two hot chocolates"

"Okay" she quickly walked off

"Where did you move from?" Tinkerbell asked

"Boston"

"Oh, I visited there once, Storybrooke is much better, you could find your true love here"

Regina rolled her eyes before saying

"Your obsessed with true love" as she leaned back in her seat and sighed

Emma chuckled

"We all can dream can't we?" she replied, turning her head to Emma

The blondes eyes widened

"Have you noticed that Neal likes you, have you seen the way he is around her, Regina?"

Regina glared at Tinkerbell

"No, I haven't..(of course she had noticed and she felt rather jealous about it, but wouldn't admit it to herself)

"Your just friends though, right?" she had to ask

"Yeah, were just friends" she shifted in her seat, becoming a bit uncomfortable with the subject

"For now" Tinkerbell joked

Suddenly Ruby appeared at the table with their order

Thank God Emma thought, that conversation was getting awkward

Emma's phone started to ring

"I'm outside, did you want a lift home?" Mary Margaret's voice echoed down the line

"Yes, I'll be out in a min" she replied eagerly

"Okay"

"I've gotta go" she stands up, which makes Regina stand up

Regina doesn't understand why she has stood up and Tinkerbell has a confused expression on her face

She immediately sits back down and snaps out

"I guess where see you around school" she tried to sound casual, bit it came across as not caring and she cursed herself

"That's cool" the blonde says feeling slightly confused, to what just occurred, she then turned, coming face to face with Ruby

"I've gotta go, il see you tomorrow"

"No probs, catch u later" she replied and carried on cleaning one of the tables

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...across town, later that evening<p>

Regina was eating dinner with her parents and Sister, who were talking about adult school stuff and she couldn't help but feel left out

Many nights like this, made her feel miserable and tonight, as she pushed her vegetables around the plate, she thought of Emma and how she got her an apple, to replace the one she shouldn't have eaten

She smiled at that thought, thinking the blonde was an idiot, in a good way, then she remembered standing up, when Emma stood up to leave

How embarrassing she thought to herself, still confused to why she did it

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter spoiler: <em>"who am I fooling...i have a crush on Regina"<em>**


	5. Who Am I Foolin I Have A Crush On Regina

**7th of May**

Emma was making her way to class

'Spanish, great', she thought sarcastically, as she walked through the doorway and saw Mulan sitting on her own and went to sit next to her

"Hey Emma, you alright?"

"Yeah, but I can't be bothered today, especially with this class" she moaned

"Yeah I know, Miss Mills has been more moody, than usual lately" she whispered

"Tell me about!" she opened her bag, reaching in to get the stuff she needed

"I think its to do with that french teacher, Miss Glinda, I heard that they don;t let along and that Mills called Glinda, a goody two shoes bitch a few days ago"

They both then looked to Miss Mills, who was holding a bunch of papers and looking slighty annoyed, at the front of the class

"I shall be handing out worksheets and id like you work from them, if you do not understand, come to my desk and I shall explain"

She then started walking round, giving everyone the sheets of paper and ten minutes later, Emma was glancing over at Regina's back and she sighed, not noticing Mulan watching her

Mulan smiled and shakes her head slightly, before she leaned forward and whispered

"You like her, don't you"

"What?"

"I am going to tell you something"

"Okayyyy" Emma said, looking curiously, at Mulan

"Do you know Aurora?"

"Nope"

"She's in the year above us, long auburn hair and usually has a flowery hair band on her head?"

"I don't know"

"Well, we are in a relationship"

"WAH!" the blonde said, a bit to loudly, causing a few students to look over and Miss Mills glared at them

The blondes eyes went wide in surprise

Mulan, then leaned in closer to Emma and whispered

"Anyway, the reason I am telling you is, is because I see the way you look at Regina and act around her, its okay"

"Oh..I..I don't...she's a friend" she went silent and just stared at the worksheet

Thinking...

_Who am I fooling, I have a crush on Regina! but if I say it, it will be real  
><em>

she sighed

"Is it that obvious?" she finally muttered, looking to Mulan, who was writing on her piece of paper

She didn't look at Emma, but answered in a low tone

"Well, no, but if you pay enough attention, then yes, we don't have to talk about it"

"I..okay thanks, please don't tell anyone" she leaned on the desk, anxiously

The dark-haired girl, now looked at her, to find Emma biting her lip

"Course not, it would be great if you kept my relationship to yourself too_" _she smiled_  
><em>

"sure" the blonde smiled back

"You know, if it makes you feel any better, I think she likes you too"

"Oh..I...I don't know about that" she shifted in her seat and tilted her head shyly

Mulan chuckled quietly and continued writing on to her piece of paper

* * *

><p>When the class ended, both Emma and Mulan went out the door together, stopping briefly just outside the room<p>

"Where you off to now?" Emma asked

"I'm going to hang out with Aurora" she glanced to her left, to see Regina and Tinkerbell coming out of the class and Regina glancing at Emma, with adoring eyes

"Oh, well have fun" Emma said, not noticing the way Regina was looking at her and only seeing them walking down the corridor

"Why don't you come met her" Mulan asked

"Really?"

"Yeah, unless you got to go"

"No, um...okay"

They then walked down the corridor and into, an English classroom where Aurora was alone, at a table, scribbling on to a piece of paper

"I brought someone" Mulan said

The auburn haired girl, looked up

"Hey" Emma said

"Hi"

"This is Emma, we just had spanish class together, remember I told you about, you know"

"That Emma!"

Emma looked between them confused

"I told her about your thing, with Regina"

"you did" the blonde stood, mouth agape

"I tell her everything, she was the one that actually told me to try talk to you, about it"

"Oh"

"Don't worry, were all in the same boat, so to speak" she smiled, looking back to her books

"Why are you in here at break?" Emma asked

"I want to catch up on study, I have important exams, coming up"

"She's a bookworm" Mulan joked, while she sat down next to Aurora

"It's not a crime, I am going on to, the sixth form part of this school in September" she snapped

"I was joking"

"I knew that!...(she started to blush and looked to Emma, who was gazing around the room, while standing awkwardly) so, you and Regina huh?"

"WHAT? no, I think she's with that Robin guy anyway" she sat on a table and frowned

"I don't think she likes him in that way" Mulan whispered

"You think so?" Emma asked

"I've seen her with him a few times, he crushes on her, but she doesn't look at him in that way"

"in what way?" Emma asked, curiously

"the way, I've seen her look at you"

"that is crap" Emma huffed, unbelieving and she stood back up

"anyway, I better go, Ruby is properly looking for me, I'll see you later" she said softly

"okay" Mulan replied and Aurora just smiled

Emma then nodded and went to leave, not hearing Aurora say

"She's got it, bad"

* * *

><p><strong>five days later<strong>

Emma had just finished her last lines in the play for drama, which would count towards her final grade, she was glad it was over, but also slightly sad, as it meant no more lines with Regina.

"Well done everyone, you have worked hard, I think your all find it was worth it in the end, you may all leave" Mr Jefferson said

Ruby quickly hugged Emma

"We did it" she shouted

"I know Rubes, you can let go of me now" Emma grimaced at the tightness of the hug

Ruby laughed, pulling back

Regina was stood 3 feet away, just staring at them

"Hey Regina, don't look so worried, your moms gonna be pleased, cos you nailed it" Ruby said

"Yes, I hope so" she looked down, rubbing her hand over her trousers

Emma gawked at her

"You should be pleased too" Emma said, making Regina look up at her

"You could totally pull off, being a mayor, you know" she teased

"An evil mayor?" the brunette teased back

"No, you're not evil, your Regina" she smiled

"You're an idiot sometimes, miss swan" she joked

"And you're annoying sometimes, madame mayor" the blonde smiled again, but even wider, it made Regina feel fuzzy

Ruby looked at them confused, to what was going on here

"are you two, gonna keep this miss swan and madame mayor thing going?"

"I think we should" Emma said

"Yes, why not, it will be our little joke" both stared at each other intensely and both feeling something, they couldn't quite explain

"Your two are so weird" Ruby moaned

causing Regina to look at her and roll her eyes

"Hey Regina you coming or what" Katheryn asked, coming to stand next to her

"Yeah, (she looked to Emma) see you later"

Emma nodded

and Regina and Katheryn walked away

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for continuing to read this story<br>**

** here's a next chapter spoiler - A party, that reveals something that happened in the past  
><strong>


	6. I Love Horses, I Don't Like Monkeys

The following weeks passed quickly, Emma found herself becoming the best of friends, with Ruby and the guys and even with Mulan, the only one she could currently talk to about Regina.

Regina on the other hand, had been busy and it resulted, in her and Emma going back to the awkward stages, with the passing, hello's and you okay?

However, things were about to change

* * *

><p><strong>July 18th<strong>

Both Ruby and Emma were at the Diner, they had not long finished their last day of the school year

"Em's I have just found out that there's a party tonight, its not far from my house, it's an open party to Storybrooke Maine students, you got to come with me"

"I don't know Rubes, my mother..."

"Tell her I've asked you to have a sleepover, were on our hols now...were sneak out later"

"I don't..."

"Pleassseeeee" she pleaded

Emma took a moment, to think about it

"il call her now" she sighed

"Great"

* * *

><p>4 hours later, and with a lot of persuasion, they were walking through the door, of a big detached house<p>

There was students everywhere and the music was deafening

"I can't believe you have dragged me here" Emma shouted

"Come on Ems, it's a party and I wished you had taken my offer, to wear one of my hot pieces of clothing, instead of wearing what you wore to school" which was jeans and a t-shirt

"I wouldn't be comfortable in them Rubes" she shouted

"Okay!" she shouted back

a little while later, Ruby was in deep conversation with a boy from the year above, leaving Emma feeling like a third wheel, she decided to go and have a wander around and once she reached the kitchen, she bumped into a brunette girl

"Sorr...Regina! What are you doing here?"

"Emma!, what are you doing here? She raised her eyebrow

"i asked you first" the blonde smirked

Regina rolled her eyes

"Kathryn thought it would be a good idea, to con my mother in thinking we were having a sleepover, when really she would bring me here. you?"

"Oh, Ruby dragged me here, but she's found some boy she likes, so I thought id look around"

"Oh, well I am here, you can stay with me if you want" she smiled

Suddenly Kathryn appeared with Robin and Emma thought what is HE doing here!

"Oh my god, I would have never have thought, id see you here" Kathryn joked

"Yeah, blame Ruby" Emma joked back and she looked to Robin, who just stared at her, she got the feeling he didn't like her, for some reason

* * *

><p>10.37pm<p>

things were getting rowdy and Robin had given Emma so many odd looks, that she was starting to feel uncomfortable, Regina had got distracted, so she decided to drift away, back over to where Ruby was

The blonde had barely gone, when suddenly Regina, noticed she had disappeared and got concerned, so wandered around to find her

She found her less than 10 seconds later and she smiled lovingly at the blonde, who was looking at the some boys, who were fooling around

the brunette stepped slowly to the right, so she was behind Emma's left shoulder and whispered into her ear

"I want to show you something" Emma spin round, with a surprised look on her face

Regina took her hand quickly, without thinking and guided her out into the back garden, Emma looked down, at their joined hands and couldn't believe this was happening

The brunette pulled her to the garden and around 12 paces forward, away from the few students that were near the windows, she then released her hand

Have you seen this?" she stood next to Emma, looking at a medium sized, stone horse water feature, then looked back to Emma

"No I haven't" Emma smiled

"I love horses, did I ever tell you that?" she asked, still looking at Emma

"No, but I do now (she smiled at Regina) actually, I could tell you a funny story, that kinda involves horses"

"Go on then" the brunette smirked, folding her arms

"Well, once I was at a Boston zoo on a school trip and ended up staring at these two horses, I didn't realise my class were gone, they nearly left me behind, but this girl I don't know her name, she got me out of wherever my mind had gone and took me back to my class, where she had a go at the teachers for leaving me behind, looking back on it now it was kind of funny, she didn't even know me, yet she made sure I was okay, she even had guts for having a go at the teachers, we were only 12"

She then glanced at Regina, who was staring strangely at her, mouth agape

"What's wrong?"

Regina shook her head, staring at her

"what is it?" the blonde asked, anxiously

"it was you!"

"its me?"Emma was now, totally confused

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_Emma, 12_

_Was on a school trip, at the local Boston Zoo, it wasn't one of the biggest zoo's in the world, but it had various animals._

_She was wearing a pair of navy trousers with a plain white t-shirt, as the weather wasn't cold. _

_The teacher and an assistant, kept the class together, However Emma couldn't help but notice two horses fenced off, One white, one black, she stood staring at them, not noticing her class moving further away and the teacher and assistant, were too preoccupied with an argument, that had broken between two boys in the class, to notice._

_There was also 2 other schools at the zoo that day and one of those schools, were not far behind Emma's class and as they walked past, a small Brunette girl, noticed the blonde haired girl, staring at the horses, alone  
><em>

_She stopped next to Emma, looking at them too, before looking to Emma, she stared for a brief moment, before saying  
><em>

_"I love horses"_

_Emma turned to look at the brunette girl, she blinked once then blinked twice, her mouth parted and all she could do, was stare  
><em>

_The brunette chuckled_

_"Are you okay? are you here with your parents? she looked right and left_

_"No...I am here with my school" she then looked round, to find that she could just about see her class, down the way  
><em>

_"Oh, I better catch them up" she said shyly and as she went to go, she heard  
><em>

_"Let me come with you, make sure you join back with them"_

_"What about your school?"_

_"I am 12, I am quite mature for my age" she smiled_

_Emma scoffs_

_"I am 12 too, you know"_

_"You look younger" the brunette quickly replied, as they then began to walk towards Emma's class, that had stopped to look at the monkeys_

_"I don't like monkeys" Emma moaned  
><em>

_"I'll tell you a secret" the brunette whispered_

_Emma glanced to her left, into the girls eyes and thought her eyes, were like chocolate_

_"I don't like monkeys either"_

_Emma grinned_

_"Hows that a secret?"_

_"It just is" The brunette smirked, suddenly realising, they had caught up with Emma's class_

_"Excuse me?" the brunette said_

_And both teachers looked at her_

_"You really should make sure you have all your students with you, (she looked to Emma and asked her name) Emma here, she was nearly left and no one should leave her behind"_

_Both teachers looked dumbfounded at her_

_"Emma are you okay? one said_

_"I got distracted, sorry" she was now slightly flustered and pulling at her t-shirt_

_The brunette smiled_

_"I better go back, bye Emma" she walked away hesitantly and Emma watched her_

_"bye" she whispered, watching the brunette disappear_

* * *

><p><strong>back to the present<strong>

Regina continued

"Let me tell you a secret, I don't like monkeys either"

"NO WAY" Emma was beyond shocked, she took a step back

They both stared, in disbelief

"We met years ago" Regina said

"This is kind of like, deja-vu or something"

They both then, looked back at the horse, in silence for a minute, trying to process, before Emma asked

"How comes, you was on a trip at Boston Zoo, its hundreds of miles from here?"

"Well, I used to live near Boston, until my mother got offered the job at Storybrooke Maine and we moved here, two years ago"

"Oh"

"I know"

"And look at us now, were... friends" she smiled at Regina

"Yes...yes we are" she smiled back

"So, do you have any more secrets you wish to tell me, other than you don't like monkeys?" Emma grinned at her

Regina rolled her eyes

"well, miss swan, I like many things, I think your be surprised to know that I like to cook, I only get to do that in food tech though"

"Maybe you can cook for me, one day"

"Maybe" she said happily, brushing a hand through her hair

"What about you Emma, what are your secrets?" she raised an eyebrow at her

"Oh you know, I'm open to many things, I am a pretty good drawer, maybe il draw you something sometime"

"I would like that" she said, now staring intensely into Emma's eyes and suddenly, they were both pulled into an unspoken connection and Emma went to step forward

"There u are" Robin snapped, coming to stand next to Regina and both girls looked at him in surprise, the moment ruined

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just you disappeared and Kathryn wants to leave"

"Okay, you going to be okay, Emma?"

"I think so" she put her hands in her pockets

"Were sharing a taxi, maybe we can give you a lift home?"

"Sure, but I need to find Ruby first, I am staying at hers"

"Okay, were wait outside for you" she said, with a wide eyes

"Cool"

They then all walked back inside and Emma went in search of Ruby, who was coming down the stairs

"Ruby, Regina and her friends, have offered to share a taxi, I am going to go, will you come please?"

"Right, sure, I've had enough anyway" she moaned and they walked out the door

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled up to Ruby's house<p>

She jumped out first, followed by Emma and Regina, they had already dropped Robin off at his house and Kathryn was falling asleep, in the back of the taxi.

"Thanks for the ride" Ruby said casually

"It was no problem" the brunette said, holding her hands together

"Let me give you something, towards the cost" Emma replied, reaching into her pocket

"No, it's no problem, Ruby's house was on our route back, anyway" she sighed

"il see you inside Em's" Ruby muttered, staggering up the path, to go round the back of her house

"Has she been drinking?" Regina asked

Emma frowned, watching Ruby disappear

"I think so" Emma, then looked through the taxi window and chuckled at Kathryn

"Looks like we are the sensible ones" Emma joked

They then stood for a moment, looking at each other

"Thanks again for everything" the blonde casually said

"It was no problem, least I know your okay"

"Are you saying, that you would have worried about me, madame mayor?" Emma tried to joke, but inside she was screaming that Regina cared about what happens to her

"I...well I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, that's all" she folded her arms and sighed

"Okay, well, I guess I should go see if Ruby is still standing"

"Yeah, il will see you back at school, in a few weeks time" she went to open the taxi door, causing the taxi driver to look over to Emma

"Oh, I might she you at the diner, before then?" Emma stepped forward slightly, questionably, the taxi driver smirked, he had been listening to the whole conversation

"I am going to my parents holiday home, in 2 days time, I won't be back, till a few days before school starts"

"Oh" the blondes heart sank

Regina, suddenly had an idea

"Let me give you my number, give me your phone" she held out her hand and Emma reached to dig out her phone

the driver was now even more intrigued, to what he was witnessing and continued to glance sideways at them

a minutes later

"There, (handing it back to Emma) text me sometime and I may reply if i'm not too busy" she smirked and then ran her eyes quickly over the blondes whole body, the blonde laughed and did the adorable look

Suddenly the driver turned his head forward, thinking, did i really just see that!, were they actually flirting with each other!

Regina then turned and got back into the taxi, looking to Kathryn, who had fallen asleep, she then heard

"Bye Regina"

the brunette looked back to Emma

"bye Emma" she smiled and the taxi driver went to pull off

Emma then sighed to herself, before making her way into Ruby's house

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for continuing to read<strong>

** I wanted what happened in the past, to be the thing that brings them closer, at this point in the story**

**Next chapter spoiler: Text Messages  
><strong>


	7. Text Messages

The following weekend, Emma was having lunch at the Diner with her parents, however all she kept doing, was staring at her phone, she had also been doing that, a lot over the past week, thinking if she should message Regina and what to say, she didn't want to seem too desperate

"Is everything okay honey?, you have been quiet this week" Mary Margaret asked, taking her coffee cup into her hands

"Yeah, I'm fine" Emma shrugged

"Is this to do with a boy?" her father asked

"No, I think I am just tired"

He nodded slightly, with slight relief

Emma, then glanced down and picked up her phone, she went into her messages and began to write

_Hi, its me Emma, you said to text sometime, so here it is :)_

She then hovered her finger over the send button

For gods sakes Emma, its only Regina, she told herself and hit the send button, with more force than she intended

It wasn't even 3 minutes later, before her phone buzzed and she picked it up, eagerly

"Miss swan, did you fall under a sleeping curse? as it took you long enough to message me"

Emma chuckled to herself, she knew Regina was teasing

"whats so funny?"

Emma looked up, to see her mother staring curiously at her

"oh, nothing, my friend she's trying to be funny"

"i am glad your making friends" Mary Margaret said truthfully and looking to her husband, with a small smile

"yeah, so am i" Emma replied, before glancing back to her phone

_"Really!, have you been waiting on me to message you, madame mayor?"_ she replied

_"Ha, I have better things to do with my time"_ (she lied, she had checked her phone regularly, for a message or something from the blonde)

_"Hmm, like what?"_

_"I have been horse riding and my mother has had me do things, I also think she is trying to set me up with her acquaintances son, she insists I spend time with him, I know we have our joke, about me being madame mayor, but I actually think she wants me to be a mayor, or be involved in the mayoral system of the town"_

_"Do you really think so? Do you like this boy?" Emma hoped not  
><em>

_she is my mother, i shouldn't bother you with this, how are you? And no, I do not like this boy_

Emma let out a sigh of relief after reading the message, thank god she doesn't like him, she thought

_"You can bother me about it all you want, maybe I can help even, though I don't know much about your relationship with you mother and I am okay I am at the Diner with my parents"_

Two minutes later

_"Thanks, I think I have to do this out on my own, I've gotta go out now, il speak to you later, enjoy your fries :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>August 12th<strong>

Regina was at her parents annual social gathering, at the holiday home

It had already been two hours since the party began, and Regina had enough, of all the"have you got a boyfriend?" conversations, so she had decided to hide out, just outside the main doors to the lounge, for a while.

She leaned up against the wall, looking towards the front door and sighed

A few moments later, the door opened, she looked to her right, to see who it was

"Joseph" she said in a slightly high-pitched tone

"Hi Regina" he smiled

"Did my mother send you to find me?" she huffed

"I'm afraid so" he crossed his arms

"Right" she rolled her eyes

"Have I done something wrong? because when I try to speak with you, you seem distant"

"No, it's just, my mother wants us to be more than friends and I just..."

"Can't?" he replied softly and she nodded

"That doesn't been we can't be friends" he smiled, stepping slightly closer to her

"I don't think it would be fair" she leaned off the hall, moving further away from him

"Why?" he snapped

"I heard you, the other day. telling your brother that you wanted to kiss me" she stared at him

"Oh okay, I um, okay, I am going to go back inside"

She nodded

And has he went to open the door, he paused and looked at her, she was looking down, sadly

"Can I ask you something?"

She looked to him, curiously and nodded

"Is there someone else?"

She immediately thought of Emma, but quickly pushed the thought away

"I don't know" she replied

Joseph didn't say anything, he just looked at her curiously, then he went back into the lounge, leaving Regina alone

She sighed once more, bringing a hand up to brush through her hair

I don't know! where did that come from! she thought to herself, before deciding, she better go back inside, where she came face to face, with her mother

"There you are, where have you been?" she snapped

"Um, no where"

"Well, I need you to take Zelena to her room and get her to bed" she snapped again

Regina looked round, looking for her sister, spotting her slumped on the floor

"Now please" Cora sighed

"Yes mother" she said, as she walked over to her sister

Just when i thought my night couldn't get any worse, she thought to herself, before dragging Zelena up from the floor

"Little Sis" Zelena muttered as she draped her arm over Regina, for support

"Mother asked me to help, get you to bed, because you've had to much to drink"

"Well, let's go then, we can't disappoint her, can we" she muttered again, but with a bit for bite in her tone

* * *

><p><strong>August 14th<strong>

Emma was on the sofa with her father, watching a cop drama, when her phone buzzed

"Emma, Zelena is driving me insane "

Emma laughed

"What is so funny?" her father asked

"Oh, my friend, she's having sister trouble"

He shook his head and looked back to the TV

"Well, that's what big sister's do, right?" she replied

"yes! anyway how are you?"

"I am good, i had a good day, was at the Diner with Ruby and August today and your never guess what happened"

"Something to do with Ruby?"

"Nope, Some boy tried it on with me and Ruby told him where to go, you should have been there"

Once Regina had finished reading the message, she saw red, she throw the phone down, on her bed

What am i doing! she muttered to herself, ignoring her emotions and picking up her phone and typing back

"If i was there i would of told him where to go too, i can't wait to come home, my mother and sister are insane"

Emma reread the message twice

"Ha" she smirked

"I think, i am beginning to find that out"

"Better late than never, dear" Regina teased

"Haha Regina, haha"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For continuing to read, its much appreciated<strong>

**Next Chapter Spoiler: Back to School**


	8. Fireworks

September 4th

First day of the new school year

"I hope Gold is not tough on me this year" Emma moaned as she, Ruby and Neal walked towards the classroom

"I think he see's potential in you" Neal replied

"Potential? Really? This is my worst subject, I think he gets pleasure in embarrassing me"

"You know, I wouldn't put that past him" Ruby joked, as they came to the door and went inside

Where Emma immediately saw Regina sitting in her spot, looking straight at her and a smile appearing on her face

Emma ducked her head shyly, she could feel her heart rate rising and pulled a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, slightly smiling, before following Ruby and Neal to the tables behind

Meanwhile, Mr Gold was sat at his wooden desk, flicking through a textbook and once he called the register, he turned to the class and outlined how, this year was the most important of all and he expected everyone to pass and that no one ever failed his class

Emma sighed and pulled out her new notebook and pens and once she placed them on the table, she glanced over to where Regina was, she thought she would see the brunettes back, as always, but was surprised to see Regina, looking back at her

She froze

Regina smirked, before mouthing "you okay?"

Emma shook her head slightly and mouthed "yeah" and gave a slight smile

Regina just stared at her, she felt, a little fuzzy, she couldn't quite explain it and yet, it confused her greatly, so she quickly turned back round to face the front of the class and tried to push away such feelings

* * *

><p>November 5th<p>

Emma was at the park with her parents, to watch the fireworks, it was a cold night and the blonde was rubbing her hands together and blowing into them

"EMMA" ruby shouted, as she ran over wearing her red puffy coat and hugged the blonde

"Rubes"

Ruby then pulled back and looked to the blondes parents, who had smiles on their faces

"Hi Emma's parents" she grinned

"Hello Ruby" Mary Margaret replied

"So, have you seen anyone else here from our year?" the brunette asked, curiously

"No, we have not long got here"

"Oh, I think Neal is here somewhere, he did say he might come"

Emma smiled

Meanwhile across the way at a food stand, Regina, Her mother and Katheryn were waiting for Zelena to get her food

"Come on Zelena, choose what you want and let's go" Regina huffed, stepping on one foot to the other, to keep warm

"It's not my fault that your impatient sis" she moaned

"I am not impatient" she snapped

"Girls" Cora snapped, causing both sisters to roll their eyes

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they were standing on the grass, Zelena with Hotdog in hand and Katheryn teasing her, about how she will get it down her black coat<p>

Regina chuckled at her sisters playful glare towards Katheryn and suddenly jumped at the sudden noise

BANG - BOOM - BOOM - BANG

Everyone looked up to see the display of fireworks, that lit up the sky and the crowd, who had gathered to watch

After a minute or so Regina glanced to her left, she didn't see anyone see knew until someone moved away, to show Emma, her parents and Ruby looking at the fireworks

Regina smiled widely, before reaching for her coat pocket, for her phone

Emma felt her phone buzz, who the hell is that, she thought, pulling it out of her coat

_Regina: I can see you_

She immediately looked up and around, but couldn't see the brunette, but caught sight of Zelena with a hotdog in her mouth

Ha, she thought then moved her head, to see who was next to her

Ah! Ms Mills! she thought, before finally noticing Regina looking right at her, it looked like she was smirking, but Emma couldn't be sure at this distance, so she just waved

"Who are you waving at?" Ruby asked

"Regina's here, with her insane sister and mother"

"Emma, they are not insane" her mother snapped

Ruby chuckled

"How do you know?" Emma replied, raising an eyebrow at her mother

"I don't, but Ms Mills seemed normal enough when we meet her"

"Normal! yeah right" Ruby scoffed, as they all looked back up to the sky

* * *

><p>As the big firework finale ended, the crowd started to move away<p>

"We better get home" David said happily, taking Mary Margaret's hand in his own

"Yeah I better get back before Granny notices I've gone, I didn't tell her I was coming here, good job its only a short distance away"

"RUBY" Emma shouted and pushed her arm playfully

"I'll see you later" she said with a laugh and walked off quickly

"Is she always like that?" Mary Margaret asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, mom" she chuckled and suddenly noticed they were walking straight towards the Mills family and Katheryn

Emma gulped

Cora was first to notice them

"Mary Margaret how nice to see you again, this must be your husband" she looked to David

"Hello Ms Mills, yes this is my husband, his name is David" she smiled

Meanwhile Regina and Emma were just staring at each other, with goofy smiles, which Katheryn found kind of weird

Cora nodded slightly at him before turning to Zelena, who was staring at them

"This is Zelena, my eldest"

"hello" both said to Zelena, who smiled at them

"And this...(she gestured her hand towards Regina) is my youngest, Regina and her friend Katheryn

They all looked to Regina, who suddenly looked to Emma's parents

"Hello Regina, Emma has mentioned you" Mary Margaret said softly and smiled at her

"Has she? Regina looked to Emma questionably

"Mom" Emma huffed, looking to her mother"

"Don't worry Emma, Regina has mentioned you a few times in conversation" Katheryn joked

Causing everyone to look at her, Regina with a glare and Emma with wide, curious eyes

Cora then cleared her throat

"Anyway, it was nice to see you again, but we got to get back, Henry is waiting in the car"

"Okay, take care" David replied and they began to walk away to go home, however Regina had only taken a few steps, when she looked back round to catch a last look at the blonde, who was looking right back at her and suddenly waved at her

Regina couldn't help but look on with a goofy smile and a look of pure adoration.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks everyone for continuing to read - <strong>**something that occurred in October will be mentioned in a later chapter **

**Spoiler for next chapter: Christmas :D**

**Shadowcub your reviews made me laugh **


	9. The Power Of Body Language

**A/N Sorry everyone - this chapter was going to have christmas in it, but I ended up with something else beforehand, so christmas will be in the next chapter**

* * *

><p>November, 11th<p>

Emma and her father were sitting in the Diner, having some father, daughter time

"So, What's going on at school?" David asked, while taking a sip of his drink

Emma sighed, looking out the window to her left, to see the rain falling down the windows

"Just lessons, can we talk about something else?" she asked, not noticing that Regina had walked in

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" he said happily and then, they both noticed someone standing next to them

"Re-gina" Emma said, surprised to see her standing there, in her long black mac and slightly wet hair, smiling at her

"Emma, Hey (she then looked to David) Hi"

"Hello Regina" he said and looked back to Emma, who was looking up at her in a daze, causing him to tilt his head and glance back to Regina, who had a similar expression on her face

There was a pause

"Regina, do you want to join us?" David asked, causing both girls to look to him

"Oh, I have to get back soon, but sure" Emma moved slightly, so Regina could sit next to her and they both looked to David

"So, Regina, Emma tells me your funny or sarcastic, I can't remember which one" he smirked

"I did not tell you that" Emma snapped, her face slightly reddening

"Well, I assume this is the friend, that sends you texts that you often say, is trying to be funny"

Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde

"Ignore him" she replied, looking down at the table, fiddling with her hands, anxiously

Regina unconsciously reached for them

"I am sure his only teasing" she softly said and squeezed the blondes hands, it took her a moment to realise what she was doing and suddenly released her hands and put them in her lap and looked back to David, who cleared his throat and announced

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, il be right back" he stood up and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Emma and Regina sitting there, Regina turned herself towards Emma

"Is everything okay?"

Emma listened carefully

"I am okay, everything will be okay, are you okay?"

"I am" she chuckled

"Anyway, what you have been up to?" she smiled, feeling the butterflies in her stomach, she turned to face Regina

"Well, mother is preparing for Christmas already! and Katheryn, is trying to set me up with Robin, when really she should be paying more attention to her own love life"

"You mean Frederick?" Emma asked

"Frederick?" Regina tilted her head curiously, it made a couple of stands of her hair, fall across her face and before she could move them, she felt a hand on her head

Emma was moving them for her, while biting her lip

Regina held her breath, while Emma froze momentarily, bringing her hand to her lap

"Um..sorry I didn't mean to do that" she muttered

"Thats..okay" Regina whispered and they both fell silent, just looking at each other

"I'm back" David said, plonking himself back in his seat and instantly noticing the slight awkwardness, between the girls

"Everything okay?" he asked

"Fine" Emma snapped

"you was saying about Frederick?" Regina quickly said, trying to ignore what just occurred between them

"Oh yeah, didn't you know he likes her? Ruby reckons she likes him"

"I didn't know that, but that would explain a lot" she chuckled

* * *

><p>For the next fifteen minutes, David watched as his daughter and Regina talked with each other, the awkwardness had gone and he also didn't want to interrupt them, as she could see his daughters delight, in talking with her friend, so he just listened to them, go on about their friends<p>

Suddenly Regina's Phone rang

"Oh, its mother, I better go" she stood up

"see you again soon Regina" David said, as he leaned back into the chair

"Yes, and you" she then looked to Emma

"Speak to you later"

"Sure" Emma replied, casually

And as Regina walked away, tapping at her phone to call her mother, Emma watched her go and then looked to her father

"What?" she snapped, noticing his smug expression

"Nothing, nothing at all" he smirked and took a sip of his drink

* * *

><p>November, 17th<p>

Emma, Ruby and Neal were huddled together in drama class, talking about a customer, that went crazy at the diner the previous day

"GIRLS" Mr Jefferson shouted, causing them to look at him

"We are talking about performance skills, using your body, the space and using your voice, they all plays a key part...your body language,(he walks back and forth, gesturing his hands in the air) its known as non-verbal communication. If you're wondering how powerful body language is, think about how often a text message or even a phone call is misunderstood. This is because the listener doesn't see the facial expressions, or body language which would convey the mood of the speaker"

He stops and looks to Ruby

"Ruby tell me two different kinds of body language?"

"Um, okay...happiness and sadness, sir?"

"Correct"

"How about using your voice, The voice tells us so much about a person. Where they come from, their personality and how they're feeling. There are different vocal elements you should consider, Neal tell me one vocal element you should consider?"

"I don't know, Sir"

"Okay, someone else?" he looked around the room

"pitch?" Peter said

"Correct, Katheryn, can you describe what pitch is?"

"The degree of highness or lowness of a vocal tone, Sir"

"That is correct, can you give an example Katheryn"

"Sure, (Regina rolled her eyes) when a person is excited or nervous, their pitch may become higher"

"Excellent"

"Your such a smart ass" Regina whispered

"Your one to talk" Katheryn teased

"you're so funny" the brunette whispered, sarcastically

"Regina, Emma, stand up, since you have both worked well together before, I think your both able to show, what I want you to do"

They both stood, looking anxiously across at each other

"Emma I want you to say to Regina, why are you here, in a surprised tone"

Emma just stared at the teacher, who nodded at her, as if encouraging her

"Why are you here, Regina?" she said and Ruby shouted

"Cos she has to be" and laughed

"Ruby, can you please be serious" Jefferson said

"Sorry sir" she looked down with a smirk

Mr Jefferson then looked to Emma, while crossing his arms

"That was okay Emma, but it sounded more frightened than surprised, Regina can you say the same line to Emma, but in an angry tone please"

She smiled and stared at the blonde

"Why are you here" she said

"Excellent Regina"

Emma sighed, looking down to Ruby, who was looking at her sadly

"Now Emma, this time, can you say I can't lose you, your all that matters to me, in a frightened yet meaningful tone and Regina I want you to reply, you won't lose me, I will always be here, in the same tone okay?"

Emma eyes widened at him

"You can do it Emma" he told her softly and she gulped, glancing to Regina, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression

She cleared her throat and looked back to Ruby quickly, who gave a thumbs up, she then looked back to Regina and thought, what if i was never to see Regina again and she tried to muster, as much emotion from that, as she could

"I can't lose you...(she held her gaze with Regina) your all that matters to...me" she said, and held her breath

Regina's mouth parted, it took her a moment to realise everyone was looking at her

"You won't lose me...i will always be here" she replied and held Emma's stare, somehow the words seemed to have a deeper meaning, that she couldn't quite understand, but before she could think on it any further, she was snapped out of it by the slow clap of the teacher

"You both may sit back down" he said and both girls looked to each other, longingly for a few seconds, before sitting back down

* * *

><p>A further ten minutes later, the bell sounded for them to leave<p>

"Let's get out of here" Ruby snapped, pulling Emma by the arm

"Emma"

They stopped and looked round, to see Mr Jefferson looking at them

"Yes sir?" Emma muttered

"Can I have a word please"

She tilted her head

"Okay" she looked to Ruby who said

"I'll wait outside"

Emma then approached Mr Jefferson, stopping just in front of him and crossing her arms

"It's okay Emma, you're not in trouble"

She sighed in relief

"It's just your making great progress in this class and I've noticed you have good chemistry with Regina, which brings out your true potential"

Emma's heart nearly stopped and her palms felt sweaty

"What i am trying to say is, I strongly want you to consider furthering your education in drama, I believe Regina is applying for this course in sixth form and both of you together, would be fantastic, the performance's you would do, would be great, are you considering drama/dance for sixth form?"

Emma was speechless, all she got from what he had said was

"both of you together would be fantastic" she took it completely out of context

"Emma?"

"Uh, no I haven't really thought about what I was going to apply for"

"Okay, all I ask is for you to think about it, you may go now" he smiled, while picking up some sheets and his bag

"Okay, thanks" she said, walking away, slightly confused" and as she opened the door to leave, Mr Jefferson glanced up at her, only seeing her back and thought

The power of body language, i can read it from you, like a book


	10. I Got You A Present

**December 18th**

**last day of term, before Christmas break**

"Is it me, or is this year colder than usual?" Emma gritted out, as they sat on their usual bench, both in jumpers, coats and Emma in a beanie hat and gloves

"Yeah, I can't sit out here any longer, I'm going back inside, you coming?" Ruby stood, rubbing her hands together, while Emma looked to her then briefly to her left, where she saw Regina, about 20 feet away, walking towards them

"Actually, i'm gonna stay here a bit longer, I won't be long"

Ruby shook her head

"You really are crazy Em's" she joked, as she turned and headed back inside, quickly

Emma smiled, while pulling her bag to her lap and opened it, looking at a present she had wrapped the night before, she had already given Ruby hers and this was the last one, she was yet to give

"Hello Emma" a husky voice said, causing Emma to look up, to see Regina standing there, in a long grey coat

"Hey, what you doing out here and all by yourself?" she teased

"I don't always have to be with the others, you know" Regina snapped and folding her arms, defensively

"I know, I was joking" she replied, as she moved over slightly, gesturing for Regina to sit

"Are you looking forward to Christmas break?" Regina asked, sitting down

"Sure, who doesn't?" Emma smiled

"It is the best one, I guess"

"Is your mother and sister that bad?" Emma joked, as she turned slightly to face Regina, looking into those brown orbs, it made her feel fuzzy

"No, well, my mother has to have everything done her way and my sister, well, she's just...what it means though is that, I can't be myself. I have to be what they want me to be" she looked down, cupping her hands in her lap

"That's tough, I can't begin to imagine" Emma said, as she saw that Regina had looked down sadly, instinctively, she reached out her hand and squeezed the brunettes cupped hands, it took her a couple of seconds to realize, what she was doing and that's when she pulled back, while Regina just stared at her hands. where Emma's had been

"Um...I...you may think I am weird or something, but I...(she reached into her bag) I got you a Christmas present, maybe it will make your Christmas, a little better" (she pulled out a flat wrapped gift, that had more cellotape than was necessary around it, she handed it to Regina, anxiously)

Regina held it in her hands, mouth agape

"I don't know what to say, I never expected..."

"That id get you a present?" Emma said, with a slight chuckle

Regina nodded and looked at the tag,, it read

_Merry Christmas Regina, aka madame mayor, hopefully these will be to your taste, from Emma_

"Can I open it?" she asked

"Sure" the blonde gripped her bag, unconsciously, while Regina started tugging at the paper

"You know, I overheard you say a while back that you wanted..."

"Leather gloves" Regina whispered, in total surprise

"Yeah, though I think their faux leather, but your favourite colour is black, so the colour was an obvious choice" Emma smirked, before adding

"Do...do you like them?"

"Yes, i do" and she quickly put them on

"Where did you find them? they look expensive" she looked to Emma, with wide eyes

"Oh, I found them in that store on the high street, they weren't expensive, in the sale section, if you must know" she shrugged it off

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, geez Regina, relax"

She stared at them on her hands, with a smile

"Thankyou Emma"

"It was no problem, I just wanted to get you something cos its Christmas, you know, and we are...friends"

Before Regina could reply, the bell went for their next class, Emma stood immediately

"We better go"

Regina nodded and they walked to the doors, which Emma opened first

"After you madame mayor" she smirked

Regina smirked back and they both went inside

* * *

><p><strong>21st December<strong>

Emma was at the diner with Ruby, they had been there around twenty minutes

"Do you know what you're getting for Christmas?" Emma asked, sipping her hot chocolate

"Yeah clothes, I always get clothes, you should come clothes shopping with me, in the sales"

"Yeah, that would be good"

"What are your parents getting you for Christmas?" Ruby asked, while fiddling with her hair

"I dunno, I don't really need anything"

"Well, (a smile appearing on her face, as she reached beside her) you won't be wanting this then" Ruby joked, pulling a wrapped item, from her bag

Emma looked surprised

"It's not much, but I think your like it" Ruby muttered

"Thanks Ruby" Emma grinned

"You can't open it till christmas day though, since you told me I can't open mine till then" she stuck her tongue out

They hadn't noticed that Regina walked in and went straight to the counter

Emma laughed at Ruby, causing Regina to look round, she had heard that laugh before, her eyes came to the table where Ruby and Emma were, she smiled and thought how cute Emma looked in her baggy jumper

"Can I help you?"Granny asked Regina, making her turn back

"Oh, I am here to pick up Mrs Mills, takeaway order"

"Okay, it will be a few minutes"

"Okay"

Granny walked off and Regina looked back over to Emma, who was studying this wrapped gift, trying to guess what it was and Ruby was shaking her head mockingly

Suddenly Granny called after Ruby, causing the girl to sigh deeply and she dragged herself up and to the diner kitchen, leaving Emma looking out the window

Regina started to make her way, over to the table

Stay calm Regina, it's just Emma, she told herself and then wondered why, she told herself that, she couldn't think about it for long though, as she was now stood at Emma's table and all she could do, was say

"Em-ma"

The blonde spun her head round and smiled widely

"Hey Regina, what brings you here?"

The brunette gawked at her for a moment, before finding the words

"Oh, my mother, she ordered something and I am here to pick it up, as always (she sighed) but I am glad your here, cos I um (she took her bag of her shoulder, placing it on the table and rummaged through it) wanted to give you this" she placed a wrapped item on the table

"Really!" Emma said, in surprise, bringing her hand to look at the tag

_To Emma, aka the Saviour, Merry Christmas, from Regina_

"You didn't have to get me anything" Emma blushed

"I wanted to, to be honest I wandered about getting you something, before you even gave me your gift, I just wasn't sure if it was appropriate. I don't know why I thought that either" she looked at her hands, fiddling with them nervously

Emma stared at her, with a fluttering in her stomach

"Thankyou, Regina"

"that's okay, I was getting Christmas gifts anyway, with mother, and I saw that, (she gestured to the gift) and I thought of you, for some reason" she smiled

Suddenly Granny appeared from the kitchen, holding a takeaway bag and she approached Regina

"Mrs Mills Order to go" she held it out, for Regina to take

"I better get this to mother, otherwise the rest of the day won't be worth living" she smirked

"Okay, il see you soon"

"Bye Emma" she smiled and walked away and out the door

Emma went after her

"Re-gina..."

Regina spun round, surprised

"Em-ma?"

"I um...I just wanted to thank you again, you know, for the gift" she put her hands in her pockets and just stared at Regina

Regina tilted her head, curiously

"I am sure I will like it" Emma teased, her smile, so wide

Which made Regina feel this intense pull, towards Emma, it terrified her in that moment, what this all meant

"I really need to go, I will see you back at school" she muttered and went to leave

"Right" Emma muttered and watched Regina leave and then went back inside, to find Ruby back at the table and looking at Regina's wrapped gift

"Oh Crap!" Emma muttered under her breath, coming to sit back down

"Em's..." Ruby playfully said

"Yeah..."

"Why has Regina got you a present" she teased

"You know where friends Rubes" Emma took it from Ruby and placed it and Ruby's gift, in her bag

"I know, did you get her something?"

"I did, she properly just felt guilty so got me something in return, you know" she tried to shrug it off, not wanting Ruby to go on about it

"I don't think she is the type to feel guilty, after all, you did say are friends"

"Yeah" Emma muttered, trying to sound vaguely interested but internal she was over joyed

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Once Emma was back home, she went to her room and laid on the bed, her parents were still out so she just sprawled out on the bed, before taking the two gifts out of her bag<p>

I can't believe she actually got me something, she thought to herself, before thinking how Regina had opened her gift, so she should be able to open hers too

She picked it up and started unwrapping the gift paper, which was black, with silver holographic trees

A moment later, Emma let out a chuckle

She got me a new beanie hat, she said to herself, while turning it over to get a better look

This is so me, she chuckled putting it on her head and going to look in the mirror, she then turned to her bed and went to pick her phone up

_new message_

_Hey Regina, guess what? I opened your present that you got me, since you got to open mine already and REALLY! its something I would buy for myself, how did you know _

A few minutes later, Emma's phone buzzed

_Glad you like it and you did need a new one, since you have been wearing that dorky one for like forever, haha_

_Are you calling me a dork? I thought I was the saviour_

_You can be a saviour and a dork, at the same time_

_Really!_

_So, what will the dorky saviour be doing over the rest of the holiday?_

_Well MADAME MAYOR, I will be having a big turkey dinner and be watching silly christmas movies and as for the rest of the holidays, I am not exactly sure though Ruby mentioned going to the sales, how about you?_

_Sounds good, I would rather have your Christmas I think, as my mother will be draining the joy out of Christmas, I just hope that she doesn't try to pair me up with someones son, as we are going to the holiday home and will be having guests over for a party etc  
><em>

_Well, this Christmas may be different, you never know things can change_

_I hope so_

_Emma chuckled to herself, as she heard her parents come though the door, she quickly replied back_

_I gotta go, parents are back, il text you later  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading :D<br>_**

_**next chapter will still be christmas and Regina meeting someone, who will start to make Regina see, whats been in front of her the whole time**  
><em>


	11. Christmas

**A/N Chikiko, thanks for your review, **I am glad you like the story so far and I am always trying to improve my grammar/punctuation, so I apologize for the mistakes.****

**to answer your question about what sixth form is, it is where** students aged 16 to 19 study, either at an attached sixth form or transfer to a local sixth form college, , for advanced school-level qualifications, such as A-Levels - where students take 2 or 3 subjects, for a minimum of two years, before deciding if to go to university or not.. I hope this helps.** **

* * *

><p>25th December - Christmas Day -<p>

"That was the best Christmas dinner yet" Emma said happily, as she and her parents settled on the sofa, to watch a movie or two on the TV

It was a choice between Bad Santa, Home Alone 2, Batman Returns and Love Actually

They had a vote, which resulted in a 2-1 win for love actually

"I never win at these votes" David moaned

"That's because were always right" Emma sarcastically said, as she brought her hot chocolate to her mouth

She then found herself just staring at the screen, for a good ten minutes, before wondering how Regina was doing and if her mother, was really as bad as Regina made her to seem

* * *

><p>Meanwhile over at the holiday home<p>

Regina was looking out the window, she was looking at the five cars parked outside, they were there because her mother was having people over, for evening celebrations and Zelena was already buzzing around, after having a few to many

Regina sighed, pulling at her blue dress that her mother wanted her to wear, she didn't notice that one of the guests was approaching her

"Hi" the girl said

Regina snapped her head upwards and stared blankly for a moment before replying

"Hi"

The girl motioned to sit next to her

"How are you doing, Regina?" she asked, while sitting down, looking to Regina

Regina looked at her, with narrowed eyes

"Did my mother send you over?"

"No, it's just you looked bored and you're the closest to my age here, I thought I would come over and say hi"

"Oh, okay" she looked back outside

"my names Mailee by the way, I live not to far from here" she smiled and added

"I hate going to places, where I don't know anyone"

Regina looked back to her

"Yes, id rather be back at home, in Storybrooke" she sighed

Mailee nodded as if knowing, what she meant

* * *

><p>An hour later, both girls where still sat in the same place, chatting away to each other<p>

"So Regina ,is there anyone special in your life"

"No, no one" she started fiddling with her hands, looking at them

"Oh, I think there is, look at you fidgeting"

Regina rolled her eyes

"What about you?"

"No, there's no one, its kind of hard anyway" she leaned back into the chair

"Really?" the brunette, tilted her head curiously, the girl in front of her was attractive enough, Blonde, well dressed, a year or so older than Regina, surely she would have boys running after her, Regina thought

"Yeah, I um...(she cleared her throat, leaned forward and then whispered) I am into girls"

Regina nearly choked, her eyes wide

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that" she said and quickly looked back out the window, her mind going into overdrive

"If you are uncomfortable with it, I shall leave you alone" Mailee went to get up

Regina turned her head back towards her

"No, its fine, I am just surprised, I never thought..."

"No ones does Regina, people assume everyone is straight in the world, but I can't do anything about that so..." she shrugged

"I guess not" Regina replied, looking down

"And you don't have to worry, I am not trying to hit on you or anything, no offense, but I go for blondes" she said in a matter-of-factly voice

Regina's jaw dropped, she thought of Emma for a split second, but quickly ignored it

"I...I never thought..."

Mailee laughed

They then sat in silence for a moment, looking over at Zelena who was flirting with a rough round the edges kind of guy

"Your sister seems to be enjoying herself"

"yeah, that's her, every Christmas, getting drunk"

There was a slight pause again, Regina cleared her throat

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked cupping her hands in her lap

"Sure"

"Um...how did you know you that you were into girls?"

"Oh, (she raised an eyebrow) I guess I realized when I had crushes on girls" she chuckled

"Are your family okay with this?"

"they will never be 100% okay with it, but yeah" she sighed looking down

"Oh" Regina looked down

Mailee then looked back up, at Regina

"Can I ask you a question?"

Regina nodded, looking slightly anxious

"Do you like girls or something, because you seem curious about this" she smirked

Regina's eyes widened in panic, Mailee saw this and immediately said

"Forget I asked" and she looked around the room, noticing her father in deep conversation with Cora

Regina sighed

"It's okay Regina" she turned her head back to the brunette

Regina nodded and smiled and for the next half hour they continued talking about random topics, including their favourite Christmas present that they had received, this Christmas

Mailee's was a purple gown, while Regina had said

"Leather gloves, well faux leather but still..."

"Gloves? (she looked curiously at Regina) what is so special about these gloves? do they have magical powers?" she joked

Regina shifted in her seat

"No, of course not, a...friend gave them to me, it was totally unexpected" a small smile started to appear on her face

"oh, A FRIEND"

Regina gave her a playful glare and quickly changed the subject

"Listen, um, you don't have too, but I am going to be having a 16th birthday party in 2 months time, id like you to come"

"sure, you have to send me the date and place but yeah"

"Great" Regina smiled

* * *

><p>The rest of the holiday flew by and it was the day before the new school term<p>

Emma was sat outside the Diner with Ruby and Neal

Regina walked towards them in her grey long coat, scarf and the gloves Emma had got her for Christmas.

She paused when she noticed Emma in the hat, that she had brought her, she talking with her friends and hadn't noticed Regina approaching the Diner

Regina smiled and she felt a warm feeling inside

That hat suits her, she thought to herself, before making her way to the door

"Hey Regina" Ruby moaned

"Oh, hello" she replied going to open the door

Emma stared at her intensely, she hadn't seen her since before Christmas and seeing her again made her feel happy and fuzzy and everything in between.

"What brings you here, on this cold day" Ruby sarcastically said, while she leaned on the table

"My mother! picking up her order" she rolled her eyes, before walking into the diner

"Her mother is a piece of work" Ruby muttered, while opening the magazine that she had in front of her

Emma continued to look at the Diner door, Regina hadn't even looked at me, she thought

Once Regina appeared back outside again, bag in hand she continued off on her way, without a word

Emma got her phone out and typed

_"Is everything okay?"_

_Four minutes later_

_"Yes, everything is fine"_

_"seriously whats wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong"_

_"you're so annoying sometimes"_

_"So are you"_

_"You are winding me up on purpose aren't you"_

_"Maybe..your never know"_

Emma left it at that she swore Regina was winding her up on purpose and tried to enjoy the rest of her free time with her friends

* * *

><p>Once she got home she noticed she had a message that she didn't know she had received<p>

_"The hat suits you by the way"_

Emma grinned

_"Well the person that brought it for me seems to have good taste in hats"_

Ten minutes later

Emma was standing the kitchen, looking in the fridge, when her phone buzzed

_"I am the best"_

_Emma chuckled to herself, noticing her father coming to stand next to her, she tilted her head at him_

"do i even have to ask, who that is?" he asked, as he reached for a cup

Emma huffed

"no" before replying to Regina, their replies to each other were almost instant

_"You are so funny ha"_

_"Yes I am"_

_"Whatever"_

_"Anyway how are you, we haven't really talked since christmas"  
><em>

_"Things are good, Was christmas better than you thought?"_

_"yes it was slightly better than thought I think I made a new friend"_

"Wow, Regina has a friend"

_"You're not funny"_

_"No but I am glad it went better than you thought"_

_"Thanks, you may met her if you come to my birthday next month"_

_"Your birthday? Next month? Are you inviting me to your birthday thing?"_

_"Yes I am inviting you, you can bring Ruby if you want, that's if you want to come you don't have to"_

_"Id love too"_

Regina felt a fluttering in her stomach upon reading that message

_"Great"_ she replied then added

_"il let you know the details nearer the time, you think your parents will allow you to come?"_

_"I don't see why they wouldn't"_

_"Great"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) <strong>

**Next chapter - Regina's birthday**


	12. Something More

**A/N This chapter turned out to be longer than planned, Please excuse the spelling/punctuation mistakes**

* * *

><p>January 9th<p>

Emma arrived early for school, so she could go through some science books in the library, she had an important test coming up and she also didn't want Gold having more reason, to annoy her

she sat at a table, where she had been for the last five minutes, head down, flicking through the pages of a book, she took no notice of the few other students walking around the bookshelves or that Miss Mills had walked in and sat in the far corner

"Emma" a man's voice said, coming to sit next to her

She looked up

"Mr Hopper?" she tilted her head at him

He looked at her book

"I am glad to see that you are revising, Both Mr Gold and Miss Mills have voiced their concerns to me about your progress in their classes, is everything okay?"

Emma stared down at her book, not knowingly exactly what to say

"It's okay Emma, you only have to ask if you don't understand anything, or if you want to talk about anything"

"I know sir, everything is okay, science is just my worst subject and Spanish, is not the easiest to learn" she turned a page of the book

"Maybe some extra tutoring would help, have a think about it, (he smiled) also have you thought any further on what options, to take in sixth form? you will be filling in your application soon"

"I was thinking, maybe sociology and drama and theatre studies"

He nodded

"Jefferson, has mentioned that you are one of his best students" he smiled

"Really?" Emma said, in surprise

"Yes, he speaks highly of you"

Emma grinned

Mr Hooper stood up

"I will see you in registration"

Emma nodded and he left

Five minutes later, Emma looked at the time, she still at ten minutes before class, she sighed

"What are you sighing at?"

Emma looked up, to see Regina standing there, with a smirk on her face

"What are you doing here?" Emma said, in surprise

"I have come to give my sister this folder,(she held it up) she left it in mothers office, and she's over there" she gestured over to where her sister was sat, marking papers

"Oh"

"Anyway, you okay?"

"Yes, I...I am just looking through some science stuff, did you know Gold is concerned, that I am not putting the effort in?" she stared at Regina

"His like that with everyone Em-ma" she looked down

"Hmm..your sisters been speaking with Hooper too" Emma muttered

"what about?" Regina snapped, looking back to Emma, she didn't like that her sister had said something, to upset Emma

"I am not making progress in Spanish, something like that" she sighed again, leaning back in her chair, seeing a concerned look, on Regina's face

"Don't worry, I will be fine, it's not like I am going to take science or Spanish any further is it" she chuckled

"What are you going to take?" Regina asked curiously, her eyes looking at pink lips, then back up to emerald eyes

"Maybe sociology and drama and theatre studies" she smiled

Regina raised an eyebrow

"I am thinking of taking drama and theatre studies too"

The blonde smirked and then started packing up her things

"I better, um...take this to Zelena" Regina whispered, while watching every move, the blonde made

Emma stood, and looked into brown orbs and for a few seconds, they just stared into each others eyes

Emma shook her head, slightly

"I'll see you later" and she grabbed her bag, glanced once more to Regina, who was rooted to the spot and Emma quickly walked out thinking

is this just a crush, cos its beginning to feel like a lot more, to me

* * *

><p>January 22nd<strong><br>**

Emma came walking out of her resistant materials class, not looking where she was going and bumped straight into Robin

"Ow" she muttered and then realized, who it was

"Oh, sorry" she half heartedly said

He huffed

"No problem" He tugged his drawstring to his bag, tensely

Regina had seen what happened and she quickly walked towards them

"Hey" she said looking between them both

"Hi, I was just coming to find you and see if you wanted to have lunch, with me and the others?" he asked

Regina glanced to Emma, who was rubbing her arm, her gaze downwards

Regina looked at her, sadly

"I am having lunch with Tinkerbell and Kathryn, you can join us though" she said back, still watching Emma, who looked sideways at the students going past her

"Okay"

Ruby then came walking towards them and drapped her arms round Emma's shoulder, casually

"Come Em's, we got lunch to get to, that food tech class has made me hungry" she glanced to Regina and Robin and smiled

"Okay" Emma said and she gave Regina a smile and then her and Ruby walked off

Regina took a deep breath, watching her walk away

"where is Tinkerbell and Kathryn" Robin then asked, as he watched Regina stare down the corridor, after the blonde

"Design Tech" she replied, never taking her eyes from Emma, until she disappeared from sight

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Regina found herself sitting in the lunch hall, with Tinkerbell, Katheryn, Robin and his mates had joined them too, even Frederick sat with them.<p>

She watched as Katheryn and Frederick sat next to each other and they were talking to each other, she suddenly remembered her conversation, with Emma about them liking each other and she smiled

Meanwhile, across the hall, Emma slumped in her chair, peering over at Regina, who was facing her, but at least 15 feet away, she wondered what Regina was smiling at, before taking a deep breath and picking up her folk

"That boy is so hot" Ruby muttered, starring in the opposite direction, to Emma

The blonde pulled her self up and turned to see who, Ruby was talking about

Ruby chuckled and Neal and August came over and Neal sat next to Emma and August next to Ruby

"This food is crap" Neal huffed, as she picked up his fork and stabbed the carrots on his plate

"Carrots make you see better in the dark" Emma teased, glancing sideways at him and as she did, Regina glanced round the hall and saw her glancing at Neal

She didn't like it, she saw Neal lean closer towards the blonde

Her eyes widened and her right hand in her lap, clenched together to form a fist

"You alright?" Robin asked sitting across from her

She snapped her gaze to him

"Fine" she forced smiled at him

"Robin (Frederick said) Tell Regina about your bow"

"She won't be interested in that" He said

"Yes she will" Katheryn grinned

"Okay, well my father gave me his bow just before Christmas and you won't believe it, but I have mastered hitting the bull's-eye already and I am going hunting this weekend to try it out, you should see it, even my mother admires it, well, she says she admires the craft work of the bow" he laughed

Regina looked to his mates and Tinkerbell and Katheryn, they were obviously impressed, Regina was even slightly impressed and pleased for him, she liked Robin, but not in the way he or her friends wanted

"Your have to show me sometime" she said softly and smiled, at the same time, Emma had glanced back over

Emma's eye's widened and then started stabbing her food, aggressively

"Em's, what you doing?, your stabbing that, like you want to stab someone" Ruby said, her face screwed up

"It's been a long day" she replied

* * *

><p>That evening<p>

Emma was leaning against the wall of the kitchen, listening to her mother, go on about her awful time at the food store, that day

"I was standing there, in line, the ten items or less line, it wasn't even busy"

"And?" Emma moaned

"This kid ran into me, (she pushed her hands forward) pushing me into the woman standing in front of me and who do you think it was, that I fell into?" she stared at Emma

Emma shrugged

"MS MILLS!"

"I thought you liked Ms Mills" Emma chuckled and her mother sighed

"I know its stupid, but she actually scares me sometimes, you should have seen the way she looked at me"

"Did she use her death glare" Emma chuckled

"I am just glad, I don't have to work with her"

"Work with who?" David said coming out of the bedroom

"Ms Mills" Mary Margaret replied

"Oh, Regina's mother" he smirked, looking to Emma

Emma rolled her eyes and she jumped at her phone vibrating, in her pocket

_Regina_

_Hey, hows the arm?_

Emma tilted her head, confused

The arm? has she messaged the wrong person, she thought to herself, before replying

_Hey, my arm? have you texted the wrong person?_

_No, you looked liked you hurt your arm, when you bumped into Robin today_

_Oh that, yeah its fine, did you enjoy your lunch? she typed lunch, aggressively_

_Yeah, I think Katheryn and Frederick are getting on well, I think you were right_

_Really, il have to tell Ruby about that_

Emma sat herself on the sofa happily and her father smirked at her, knowing who she was messaging

* * *

><p>January 24th<p>

Emma walked down the second floor corridor, she was heading outside to meet the others at the bench, see went through the doors, down the stairs, past a few other students, until she came face to face with Katheryn

"Hey, thought you would be outside with Regina, by now" Emma said

"No, um, there's something wrong, with Regina" she rubbed her hands over her coat

Emma panicked

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she was speaking with her mother and then she ran off, I am looking for her"

"Oh, I will help you find her" she turned and they went up the stairs, to the third floor, they walked down the corridor, nothing, they approached the girls toilets and went inside, nothing

They then checked the 2nd floor toilets and she was in a the second cubicle, they could hear her crying

"Regina" Katheryn said, approaching the door

There was no reply

"Its okay, whatever your mother said, it can't be that bad" she said softly

"It...it is Katheryn" the brunette stuttered

"What did she say?"

"She told me...I can't take drama and theatre studies, that I... need to do politics and law, (she sniffled) she wants me to be this important person, she said...I have high expectations for you"

"She will come round, she did with Zelena"

"She...only let Zelena teach, because she can keep an eye on her, this way"

Emma stood near the door, watching Katheryn stare at the cubicle door

Katheryn glanced to Emma and gestured her hands, to tell the blonde to say something

Emma stepped forward

"Um...Regina?"

She heard silence, Regina held her breath, she didn't know Emma was there, she dabbed her eyes and patted her hair

"Regina, will you come out and talk to us" Emma asked**  
><strong>

It took her a minute but Regina opened the door, her eyes red and her cheeks flushed and tissue in hand

Emma smiled, even when Regina cried, she still looked beautiful

"Your mother will see" Emma said softly, wanting to hug her, but instead Katheryn hugged her, briefly

"I hope so" Regina muttered

"I am sure, you can at least get her to at least compromise, I'll help you" Katheryn smiled

"Thanks" she wiped her eyes

Emma leaned against the white sink and crossed her arms, still looking at Regina

While Regina ran her hand through her hair again, she became self-conscious and stood awkwardly

A minute later, the bell sounded out

"you ready to go?" Katheryn asked

Regina nodded, her cheeks were not as flushed as before and her eyes were returning back to normal

Katheryn walked in front of Regina and Emma out of the toilet, walking past other students

Regina tugged at her blouse and glanced sideways at Emma

"You didn't have to spent your whole break looking out for me" she muttered, but Emma heard every word

"No, but I wouldn't be a good friend, if I left you upset, would I" Emma said, looking forward

Regina smiled and they reached the door of their next class, which they had together, English with Miss Belle

"Emma" a shout came across the room

Emma gaped across the room and walked quickly across

"What happened?" Ruby said concerned

"Ms Mills" Emma muttered, sitting down next to Ruby

"Oh, she's a piece of work"

"yep" Emma sighed, looking across, at Regina's back

* * *

><p>Tuesday, 3 days before Regina's birthday<p>

Regina sat at the long wooden table, of the dinning room of her home, with phone in hand, she had barely spoke to Emma, since she cried in the toilets

_My mother is letting me have the party at my house, friday night, are you still coming?_

Emma was sprawled out on the sofa, watching her father throw peanuts in the air and catch them in his mouth, when she heard her phone buzz she picked it up and read the message

_What time do I need to get there?_ she sent back, eagerly

_Around six_

_Are you excited?_

_Maybe, will you be on your 16th birthday?_

_Um, I am already 16_

Regina gaped at that message

_WHAT!_

_I am already 16, last October actually_

"Is that Ruby?" Mary Margaret asked, curiously

"No, it's Regina" she whispered

"Is she being funny or sarcastic ,today?" David asked

"Haha, very funny dad, actually its her 16th birthday friday, she's having a party at her house, can I go, I want to go" she looked at them patiently

David chuckled

Suddenly her phone buzzed again and she immediately read it

_Why didn't you tell me?  
><em>

_I didn't tell anyone, I didn't want a party at the time, Ruby did find out though, on that day and she made a fuss for about an hour, before declaring that we have a joint celebration on her birthday, she's crazy!  
><em>

She looked back to her parents, who were staring at her

"Can I?" she asked

"Okay, but I am driving you there and picking you up at ten" Mary Margaret said, sternly

Emma fist pumped and her phone buzzed again

_Oh okay_

Shes annoyed with me, Emma thought

_"You can come to that" she replied back, quickly_

_I can't believe your 4 months older than me  
><em>

_It's not that hard to believe, Regina_

She chuckled as she sent the message

_I just assumed_

_You really shouldn't just assume things, Regina_

Regina sighed as she read that message, she remembered Mailee saying the same thing, about assuming

_I am beginning to see that_

She replied, and looked down at the table, sadly

* * *

><p>Wednesday - 2 days before Regina's birthday<p>

It was late and Emma couldn't sleep, she looked to her phone and it said 11.57pm, she sat up and turned her side light on

She then reached under her bed and under a few books, was her sketch pad, that she had received from her parents, as a Christmas present, she pulled it out, then reaching into her side drawer, for some pencils

She leaned back on the bed and sighed, opening the pad

First page was random sketches, a tree, a dog, a house

Second page, a sketch of her mothers face, looking sideways

Third page, more random objects

Fourth page, Regina's face

Firth page, Regina full body, standing, hands together, in her grey coat, looking forward

Sixth page, Regina full body, head tilted, arms crossed, looking sideways, wearing trousers and blouse

Seventh page, Ruby and the guys sitting at a table, supposedly in the Diner

The eighth page was blank and Emma brought a pencil to it, she paused for a moment, in thought and then started drawing.

It was 12.48, when she finished

She chuckled and decided this is what she would give Regina, for her Birthday, she thought it would make the brunette laugh, so she pulled the sheet from the pad and placed it into the envelope, with a note and sealed it up, writing to Regina on the front.

She smiled

Right, better get some sleep she muttered to herself and with that, she quickly tucked the pad and envelope under the bed and pencils back in the drawer and she fell asleep, easier than before.

* * *

><p>Friday - Regina's birthday<p>

Mary Margaret pulled up to the mansion, with Emma restless in her seat

"Why are you so nervous?" her mother asked, curiously

"I'm not" Emma snapped

"Regina must be a good friend, for you to make this effort" she gestured to Emma's appearance, Emma had curled her hair, applied lip gloss and was wearing a fancy top with skinny jeans and boots, she also had a black plastic bag, that had the A4 sized, envelope in

"She is a good friend, mom"

"Well I will pick you up at ten, okay"

"Thanks" she got out of the car and headed towards the door, it was freezing, she wished she wore a coat, she then opened the door to loud music and a few people, standing around

She then walked to the stairs and thought, holy crap this place is huge, she then suddenly saw Robin with some of his friends, she grimaced and went the opposite way

She came to the kitchen and helped herself to a drink of soda, this is awkward she thought to herself

"Emma" a voice from behind called and Emma turned

"Tinkerbell"

"Wah, look at you" Tinkerbell said, in amazement

Emma looked down at herself

"Is it too much?"

"No, you look good, I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down"

Emma smiled

"Thanks, where is the birthday girl?"

"She went upstairs"

"Oh, are her parents here?"

"They were but they left, Leaving Zelena to keep an eye on us all, so we don't wreck the place" she chuckled

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later<p>

Emma decided to go and find Regina, she walked up the stairs but Regina wasn't there, no one was there

she turned to go back down the stairs, when she noticed on one of the doors, the letter R, she assumed it was Regina's Room and she took the envelope out of the bag and pushed it under the door

She then walked down the stairs and as she looked to the door, she recognized long brown locks, she walked slightly forward, noticing a blonde girl standing there in a frilly dress, she heard Regina say

"I can't believe you actually made it"

"Of course, I said I would" the girl said, suddenly noticing Emma, standing behind Regina, looking curious

"And who is this" she said, looking at Emma and Regina turned around

Everything for her stopped in that moment. Her mouth parted, as she ran her gaze over the blonde, she licked her lips

"I think I like you already" she joked, looking to Regina and noticed Regina was wearing red lipstick, that made her lips so much more inviting

Woah, Emma thought while Regina was still speechless and she couldn't find any words

Emma looked back to Mailee

"I am Emma" she told Mailee

"Hello Emma, I am Mailee, I met Regina at Christmas"

"She told me she made a new friend over Christmas"

Mailee chuckled and then asked

"Where are the drinks at?"

"kitc-hen" Regina said, still gawking at Emma

"Right" she grinned and they walked towards the kitchen, where Emma got dragged away by Tinkerbell

"Is Emma seeing anyone?" Mailee asked, as she poured herself a drink, causing Regina to snap her head towards her

"She's totally my type" Mailee playfully said, knowing it would annoy the brunette

Regina started moving items aggressively, around the kitchen counter

"She's straight" Regina snapped, quietly

"Are you sure about that?" and before Regina could reply, Emma suddenly appeared next to Regina

"Hey, I didn't get to say Happy birthday, so Happy birthday, Regina" she stared into brown orbs

"Thankyou" Regina ducked her head, with a smile

Mailee shook her head and smirked

"So Emma, how long have you known Regina for?"

The brunette glared at her

"I moved here nearly a year ago, so I guess, nearly a year"

"That's great"

"Yes it is, she's great" Emma blurted out, without even thinking

Regina gaped, she didn't know how much more she could take, before she just died on the spot, all because of Emma

"I…I am going to find Kathryn" she declared, walking off while Emma watched her go and Mailee just grinned, at what was going on in front of her

* * *

><p><strong>what did Emma draw, your find out soon enough :)<br>**

**Next chapter - Conclusion of Regina's birthday**


	13. Regina's Birthday

8.52pm

Emma sat on the stairs with Mailee. while an upbeat tune played out, through-out the mansion and some people, were trying to dance to it, but failed miserably

"So Emma, you know your my type, right?" Mailee said, leaning closer, so Emma could hear

Emma mouth dropped in surprise

"What!"

"Your my type, I'd date you, if you was a few years older" she lied, she did like Emma but because of Regina, she wouldn't go there, she could see that something was going on between them

"You like girls?" Emma muttered in surprise

"Yes "

"Does Regina know?"

Mailee chuckled and they both looked sideways, to Regina who was with Katheryn, Robin and his mates, in the doorway of the main room

"Yes she does"

"She's cool with it?" Emma said

"I wouldn't be here if she wasn't, Emma"

"Oh, I actually have a gay friend too" she said proudly

"is she blonde?"

Emma chuckled

"No"

That's a shame"

"She's got a girlfriend anyway" Emma said back

Mailee nodded, looking to where Robin was standing

"Who's that boy in the green?" she asked

Emma rolled her eyes

"That's Robin, his in the year above us" she looked down at the stairs

"I think he has a thing for Regina" she said flatly, still staring at him

"How'd you know?"

"I am good at noticing stuff, plus he doesn't hide it, you can tell, see what I mean" she gestured to him

Emma looked at him and saw him holding both Regina's hands and moving them to the beat of music, whilst having that look on his face

Emma glared and her fingernails gripped her trousers

"She looks uncomfortable" Mailee said, making Emma, look to see Regina's expression and she did look, slightly uncomfortable with the attention

Emma stood up

"I'm gonna get a drink" she announced

"Okay, I need one too, so il come with you" she stood up and they both went to the kitchen

They were still in the kitchen, when Robin had walked in to get some drinks and he stood opposite Emma, pouring the drinks, when he looked straight at her, his face blank

Mailee and Tinkerbell were looking at him and Emma turned her head slightly, to see what they were looking at

she quickly fake smiled at him

"Emma" he said flatly

"Robin" she replied, confusedly

"I'm getting me and Regina a drink" he said smugly

"Okay" Emma replied, curiously

Tinkerbell looked to Mailee, confused

and Robin walked away from the kitchen

"What was that?" Tinkerbell said, looking to Emma

"He doesn't like me" Emma stated

"Sure he does, his nice" Tinkerbell said

"Not to me" Emma replied, taking her cup and putting it to her mouth

Mailee didn't say anything, but she had an idea, to why he just acted the way he did, but now was not the time to talk about it, she thought to herself

* * *

><p>Regina found herself glancing around, unconciusly seeking the blonde, she then noticed Emma and Mailee talking near stairs, she looked at them curiously, noticing Mailiee put her hand on Emma's arm, she didn't like it and walked quickly over to them, her eyes darting in between both of them<p>

"You two okay" she looked anxious and held her hands together

"Yeah, great, I've told Emma that she's my type" Mailee teased and waited for Regina's reaction

Regina looked totally dumfounded, Mailee had told Emma, when she herself couldn't even admit it, to herself, that she had feelings for the blonde

Oh I am enjoying this, Mailee thought, as she then looked to Emma, who was looking down, with a hint of pink in her cheeks

"I need the bathroom" She declared and went off, smirking to herself

Regina crossed her arms and waited untill Mailee was a couple of steps away

"Sorry about that"

"Its fine, she's nice" Emma smiled

Regina then stepped closer, they were only a foot apart, they both then looked sideways and noticed Zelena talking sternly to Katheryn

"Are you enjoying the party?" the brunette asked, still watching her sister

"it's surprising" Emma replied looking back to Regina and taking in, how she had a small smile on her face and those brown orbs, that reminded her of chocolate

"Yeah, like my sister. she's acting like an adult at a party, instead of drunk and flirting"

"Is that what she does at parties?" Emma asked, taking a deep breath and looking back to Zelena as she told Kathryn to pick up the mess, that she had made over the floor

"Yes, my mother must have really laid into her, for her to act like this"

"I like your lipstick" Emma said, looking back to the brunettes lips, she didn't know what possessed her, to suddenly say that

"Oh" Regina looked to Emma, noticing the blonde looking at her mouth, she held her breath, she brought a hand to her mouth

"I liked the colour and thought id try it"

"The colour suits you" Emma smiled

"Thanks...and you...look at you"

"Me?" Emma looked down at herself

"I don't think I've seen you this dressed up before"

"Oh" Emma tilted her head, curiously

"You look extra nice" she said softly (she wanted to say beautiful, stunning, amazing, breath-taking, but couldn't find the courage too)

Kathryn then appeared, interrupting their conversation and pulled Regina, to the lounge wanting her to dance

Emma sighed and then thought

Did she actually just say I look extra nice

* * *

><p>10pm came quicker than Emma had expected, Mary Margaret was waiting outside<p>

Emma said goodbye to a few people and came to stand next to Mailee, who was watching Regina being made a fuss of

Emma thought it best to leave her to enjoy the fuss and she told Mailee to tell Regina, that she had a great time and thanks for inviting her but she had to go

Around 20 minutes later, Regina was searching for the blonde

A lot of people had already left

"Marlee, have you seen Emma?"

"She had to go hone, her mom came, she told me to tell you she had a great time and thanks for inviting her" she watched Regina carefully

Regina sighed, her lips curled downwards

* * *

><p>An hour later everyone was gone and her parents had returned, which meant She and Zelena had to clear up<p>

"So sis, did you enjoy your kids party" she teased,as she throw some throw away plates into a bin bag

"Great, thanks" Regina narrowed her eyes at Zelena, but then smirked

"I noticed you have an admirer" Zelena teased again

"Will you stop" Regina snapped

"Robin is it?" she laughed

Regina sighed, while picking up come wrappers off the floor

Cora walked in

"Are you talking about that boy who where's the green all the time"

Zelena burst out laughing, while Ms Mills maintained a serious expression

"He always wears green, have you noticed? you must have noticed Regina" she stared at her daughter, seriously

"Yes mother, he does where a lot of green"

"Anyway, has my daughter enjoyed her 16th birthday?"

"Yes, thankyou mother"

"Good, (she looked around the room) I am going to sleep now, il see you both in the morning, goodnight girls" she smiled and went to leave

"Night mother" the both said and carried on in silence

When Regina finally management to get to her room, to go to bed

She opened her door, stepping forward, and felt paper under her feet, so she looked down, to find a sealed envelope on the floor, she picked It up, confused

She looked at the front of the envelope which read, to Regina, she then opened it, while sitting on her bed it was two pieces of paper

it read _Regina, I know it's not something brought but remember when i said i may draw you something sometime? well. your birthday gives me a reason too, but I think your like it, from Emma_

She then turned over the page, to find a drawing of her as madame mayor, in a suit, holding an apple and Emma as the Miss Swan, holding a sword standing next to each other and underneath each drawing, it said madame mayor and miss swan

She stared at it, amazed that Emma did this, for her, she laughed, she shook her head, she reread the message and then she felt her heart ache

She reached for her phone, typing a message, even though it was very late

_Emma, You can certainly draw, it is the best, thank you x_

She then pressed send and looked back at the drawing, not acknowledging, that she had ended her message with a X

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for continuing to read, their like two lovesick teenagers, but too afraid to make the first move, for various reasons, even though the signs are there, they just don't see yet, makes me think of the saying love is blind. <strong>

**I kind of know where i eventually want to take this story, but i am not sure your all like it, its kinda rocky, but it would bring them together and make their bond stronger.  
><strong>


	14. Suspicion, Rounders & Lunch

Emma eye's fluttered open, taking in the sight of the ceiling from her bed, she heard her father, talking with her mother, outside of her bedroom door, she turned on to her side, reaching for her phone, to see what the time was

_9.47am_

She then noticed a text message icon

Who's that, she thought to herself, rubbing her eye and blinking a dozen times

_Regina_

__Emma, You can certainly draw, it is the best, thank you x_  
><em>

Emma smiled happily and laid back on her back, bringing the phone closer to her face

Is that a kiss at the end, she thought to herself

I must have done something right, she thought, with a goofy grin on her face

_Hey, thanks, thanks for inviting me last night, it was fun x_

She pressed send and put her phone on the bed, looking up at the ceiling

She then heard her father say

"We need to support her"

she looked to the door, with a puzzled expression

"I don't see it, David" her mother said

Emma leaned up, curiously

"I will support her no matter what, you know that" her mother added

"I know, I just wanted you to know what's going on" her father said

Emma got up and opened the door, both her parents looked at her

"What's going on?" Emma asked

"We...We were saying, we are going to support you, no matter you choose to do at Sixth form" David said quickly, a little to quickly

"Don't you agree with the subjects, I was thinking of doing?"

David sat on the sofa, leaning forward, hands together, thinking

"Regina's mother, doesn't agree with Regina's choices either" she said casually and David looked to Mary Margaret with raised eyebrows, then glanced to Emma

"You can do any you want Emma, just be sure it's what you really want" he said flatly

"okay, thanks" she replied walking to the kitchen, to get some cereal and thinking nothing more of it

A minute later she was munching on her cereal, looking across at her parents on the sofa, who were whispering

"Are you talking about me again?" She snapped

"No honey, we are talking about adult matters"

"Right" Emma muttered, looking down at her bowl

* * *

><p>Monday morning came round fast, Emma hadn't done anything over the weekend and she hadn't received a reply from Regina either.<p>

She found herself walking down the corridor, deep in thought, when she same face to face with Regina

"Hi, (Regina smiled) Your here early" She said

"Hey, I'm only five minutes early" Emma smiled

they stood awkwardly for a moment

"Sorry i didn't get back to you over the weekend, my mother took my phone, said I am addicted to it (she rolled her eyes) got it back this morning, see" she waved it in front of Emma and she laughed lightly

Emma grinned goofily

"How was the rest of the party? sorry I didn't say bye" Emma said

"Oh, that's okay (regina glanced away, to a few other students passing them) Mailee told me why and the rest of the party was good"

would have been better, if you were still there, she thought to herself

"REGINA" Katheryn shouted, as she approached both girls

"I messaged you like ten times over the weekend and you didn't reply, what happened?" she said seriously

"Mother" she said like that one word explained it all

"Not again!" Katheryn sighed

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Emma found herself in the middle of a game of rounders, she was standing in the middle of the sports hall, in a fielding position, when suddenly it was Regina's turn to hit the ball, she smirked and before she knew it, the ball was coming straight towards her<p>

REALLY!, she shouted, as everyone stared at her, and she started rubbing her chest

The teacher walked over to her, as everyone else just stared, a few laughed

Regina, with bat in hand, had frozen momentarily, and then stared at Emma rubbing her chest, then came over

"Are you okay Emma" Tamara said

"Yeah, you know, just got hit in the chest" she snapped

"I'm Sorry, I didn't mean too" Regina said, remorsefully

"Okay" Emma replied

"Sit this one out" Tamara told Emma, causing her to sigh and walk over to the sports hall steps and slumped herself down, watching everyone else carry on

Regina took her turn again and connected with the ball again, but missing everyone this time and as she stood on second base, she looked over to Emma, who was looking down her top, to she if she had a bruise

The brunette's mouth curled downwards, she had hurt Emma, unintentionally. She found herself deep in thought about the blonde, so much so, that she didn't run and was given out

"Regina, what are you doing!" Katheryn snapped

"I.."

"She zoned out, maybe you and Emma should both go and see someone about that problem" Ruby teased, as said walked passed them

"Haha Ruby, every funny" Regina snapped

* * *

><p>February 21st<p>

Emma sat with her parents in the Diner, they had just finished lunch, when Ruby came over.

"Have you seen who's here" she asked Emma, while her parents looked to her

"Who?" Emma smiled, wiping her mouth with a tissue

"The Mills, Crew"

David laughed at the nickname, while Mary Margaret's eyes widened

"Really" Emma smiled

"Yeah, it's so weird serving teachers and the headmistress, its like im their secretary or something"

David smirked

"What have they ordered?"

"I don't know, but im gonna have to take the plates over soon, I just hope I don't get a lecture"

"Well if she's rude, you can tell her to get out" Emma chuckled

"What! and have my life at school be hell, i don't think so" she snapped and added

"Better go" and she walked away

"Your friend is funny, i like her" David told Emma

"Thanks" she looked to her mother

"What's up?" she asked

"I think we should get going soon" she declared, looking out the window

"does this have anything to do with Cora" David asked, raising an eyebrow

"She just makes me feel uneasy"

"She's not going to come over here" Emma said, rolling her eyes and looking across the Diner, spotting Regina sitting, in a white shirt and trousers, she was wearing that red lipstick again, Emma swooned

Lucky for her, Ms Mills and Zelena wasn't facing her way, but Mr Mills was

He saw Emma looking over, he wondered at first if she was looking at him, but quickly realized she was looking at Regina. he smiled. Emma not noticing, as she was still staring at Regina, who was talking with her mother and sister over what they were ordering.

He tilted his head, noting the blonde look away, with that look on her face, that you only get when you like someone a lot

A couple of minutes later, Ms Mills went to order and Zelena excused herself to the bathroom.

Henry looked to his daughter and she said

"I am so glad you could come to lunch, with us today father"

"Me too, i know i work too much, but i do for the family"

She smiled

"Anyway, do you happen to know that girl over there" he looked across and Regina followed his gaze

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, it was Emma and she had her hair down today, she smiled widely

"Yes, her name is Emma, why do you ask?"

"she was looking over here a few minutes ago"

Regina tilted her head

"She is my friend" Regina said happily and Zelena rejoined them

"Oh, my sister has a friend" Zelena teased

"Unlike you" Regina replied and Zelena glared at her

"Girls, I will not have this lunch, turn into a game of who can insult, the other the most, behave, or we go home" Cora said, as she sat down

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Emma and her parents went to leave, they reached the door, when Regina looked to them, Emma smiled at her and without thinking said<p>

"Hey"

Henry looked to Emma then to his daughter, While Cora and Zelena kept there gaze on Emma

He noticed that his daughters face lit up, it was similar to the look Emma had earlier and then he looked back to Emma

"Hello Emma, (Ms Mills said, then she looked to Mary Margaret) Ms Nolan, (then to David) Mr Nolan"

Mary Margret felt a shiver, down her spine

"Hello Ms Mills, good to see you out with your family" David said

"Yes, I believe you have not met my Husband, Henry Mills" she looked to Henry

"Hello" David said

"Hello" he replied then added

"It is always nice to met a friend of Regina's" He smiled, at Emma

David then looked to Regina, who sat straight, hands in her lap and smiling at Emma, he breathed in deeply and quickly said

"Right, we better get going, hope you all enjoy your lunch"

Ms Mills nodded her head once, courtly, and they left

"They seem like a nice family" Henry said, as he picked up his mug of coffee

"Yeah, Emma's alright" Zelena said casually, leaning back into the seat

Regina's jaw dropped, had her sister just complimented Emma, she couldn't believe it

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**Next chapter spoiler: Regina helps Emma**


	15. Chemistry

**A/N thank you to all for the reviews/follows/faves, it inspires me get the next chapters done. It also seems I cannot win with Emma's family surname, whatever one I have used. If anyone wants to know what sixth form is, I have explained in the A/N of chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>February 25th<p>

Emma was staring down at her piece of paper, in science class

"This, is a load of crap" she muttered to herself, not realizing Mr Gold was standing behind her

"What did you just say?" He said

Emma froze momentaily

"Nothing sir"

He then peered down, seeing what she had written and then walked away, with a non-amused expression on his face

At the end of class, Mr Gold said

"Emma, a word" she walked towards his desk

Regina and Katheryn were still at her desk, scribbling something down

"I am concerned" he said, placing a book down, on his desk

"Oh" she muttered, looking at him curiously

"You only wrote two paragraphs, in an hour"

"Um, sorry sir, it's just...I have trouble understanding some things"

He then suddenly noticed, Regina exiting the room

"REGINA" he shouted, she turned

he gestured with his hand, to come

"Regina, Emma would benefit greatly from some tutoring and I think, you should be the one to do it"

"Me?" she said, surprised

"I am not going to force you, but yes" he replied

Emma looked to Regina

"Okay"

Emma's eyes widened

"Good, we have four months until exams, you better get to it" he smirked, going to sit down

"Okay" Emma said and they both left, together

"So, um, you sure you want to help me?" Emma said weakly, as they walked down the empty corridor

"Yes, you are my friend"

"You properly think I'm an idiot" the blonde said, tugging at her bag straps on her shoulder

"Em-ma..." Regina sighed

The blonde then suddenly realized, she would possibly be alone with Regina

"When and Where, do you want to study" she said too eagerly

"Oh, I don't know"

They reached the stairs

"You want to study at my house?" Emma asked

Regina paused

"I need to ask mother, but okay" she smiled and continued forward

Once they reached outside, they said 'see you later' to each other and Emma went over to the bench and Regina went over to her friends

* * *

><p>That evening Emma had told her parents of what Mr Gold had said and asked if Regina could come over, to study. They agreed.<p>

She also received a text message

_Regina: Hey, mother said that its fine, as i will be revising too, she said I can go to your house tomorrow, after school, she's going to be in meetings and will pick me up after at 7_

Emma smiled

_Hey, sounds great, well not great that we have to study science, but great_

* * *

><p>February 26th<p>

Mary Margaret had picked Emma and Regina up from school, the weather was awful and the journey home was a silent one.

Mary Margaret found herself every few minutes, looking in her rare view mirror, at Regina, who looked slightly nervous for some reason.

"Are you okay Regina?" Mary Margaret asked

"Fine, thanks" she replied, but inside she was anxious, she had never been to Emma's house before, let alone be around both of her parents.

"You must think this place in tiny, compared to your house" Emma said, as they walked into the apartment

"It's nice" she glanced around, taking in some photo's on the wall

"Is that you?" she asked in surprise, at a picture of when Emma was seven, she was at the fairground, holding a big teddy bear

"Um, (Emma's face reddened slightly) Yeah" she looked down at the floor

Mary Margaret watched them from the kitchen

Regina then walked further into the lounge, sitting on the sofa, still looking around

"Are you sure your okay, Regina" Mary Margaret asked

"Yes, your home is more homely than mine, I like it"

Emma looked to her mother

"Regina's house, is like one of those celebrity homes" Emma chuckled

"I see"

Emma sat next to Regina

"Would you like a drink?" she asked

"Please, water?"

"Sure" she got up and went into the kitchen and minute later returned

Regina then pulled her books out of her bag and Emma did the same

"So.." she sighed

"Yeah..." Emma stared at her, Regina's chest moved faster, up and down

Mary Margaret tilted her head, taking a sip of her coffee

"Science!" she said, looking quickly at her book, flicking the pages

Emma smirked

"Yeah, chemistry, a lot of chemistry, we got here" she said jokingly, looking at the chemistry book, not realizing how that sounded, but Mary Margaret and caught it

Regina swallowed hard, feeling slightly hot

A minute later, both girls were shoulder to shoulder, looking in Regina's chemistry book and a further twenty minutes later, they were still in the same place

"So, Emma, what is the typical property of metals?" she stared at the book, not daring to met emerald eyes

Emma glanced to her, looking at the brunettes lips

"Um...i don't know"

Regina smirked

"Its Malleable, most metals are malleable, which means they can be beaten into shape"

"Right" Emma said seriously

"Which of these metal ores, are most stable?" she pointed in the book

"Al...Aluminium" she guessed

"You guessed, didn't you?" Regina said

"Duh, how did you know?" Emma replied, falling back into the sofa

"You hesitated, (Regina turned herself to face Emma) why is it stable?" she raised an eyebrow

Emma frowned, then sat up

"It's a reflective metal"

Regina nodded, watching Emma's pleased expression, with terribly veiled, adoration

* * *

><p>A further fifteen minutes later<p>

"I think it's starting to stink in" Emma said, looking to her mother, who was now sat opposite, her eye's darting between them both

"I am learning something new, your a good mentor Regina" her mother said

Regina smiled, she felt like she truly mattered, being sat here in Emma's apartment, she wished she could stay longer

Suddenly the door opened

David paused, when he saw the three of them sitting there, staring at him

"Hello" he said, taking his coat off

"Hi Dad" Emma said

He then walked over, noticing how close the girls were sitting and both had a hand, on either side of the book

"How's it going then?" he said

"Good, better than good" she smiled looking to Regina, who ducked her head, smiling

David looked to Mary Margaret, who smiled softly and shook her head

* * *

><p>By 6.30 they decided to stop and they sat, leaning on the back of the sofa, facing each other, talking about random things<p>

Twenty five minutes later, There was a beep from a car horn, outside

"Mother's here" Regina said, standing up

Emma stood up, pulling at her shirt and biting her lip

Regina chuckled

"What?" Emma said, confused

"Nothing" she smiled softly

Emma paused, taking a deep breath

Suddenly, another beep

Regina grabbed her bag and went to the door, Emma following

"Thanks for doing this" Emma said, tucking her hands in her pockets

"It's no problem Emma"

Mary Margaret came over to them, at the door

"It was nice to met you properly Regina, you must come over again soon" she smiled

Regina nodded and Mary Margaret walked away

"Better go" Regina said

"Yeah, il see you at school"

"You will, bye Em-ma" she kept the blondes gaze

"Bye Regina"

They stood briefly, hesitantly, looking at each other, Until Regina walked away and Emma closed the door, putting her head against it, closing her eyes and Regina went down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, looking back up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	16. Its Not The Food That I Am Interested In

**A/N Hey Everyone, hope you like this one, and to the guest, thank you for pointing that out about the surnames, I don't know what I was thinking there, though I do tend to write chapters in the early hours, of the mornings maybe that's why.**

* * *

><p>March 2nd<p>

"Have you given Hopper your form yet" Ruby asked as they walked down the corridor, to go to their next classes

"yeah, all done, just got to study now"

"And think about prom" Ruby added, with a wink

Emma rolled her eyes

"Do you know who you gonna go with yet?" Ruby asked

"No" Emma said, as she noticed, Neal going into her class

"Neal's going to ask you" Ruby said, who was also watching Neal

"Is he" Emma said casually

"Come on Em's he likes you, give him a chance"

"What about you, who are you going with?" she replied, trying to deflect the conversation

"I have a list of eight, I need to narrow it down a little" she laughed

"Your unbelievable" Emma chuckled

"yeah, well, I'm a she-wolf and this wolf is going to cook some food, so see you at lunch" she smirked and walked into her class

Emma shook her head in disbelief, not noticing Regina coming towards her

"You don't take food tech" she said with a smirk, pausing at the door

"No, but Ruby does, she's just gone inside"

"Right" she went to open the door to go inside, but paused, looking back, Emma was gawking at her

"Mother said, I can come to your house this thursday, for science study"

Emma blinked a few times

"Great"

Regina smiled softly then said

"That's a... (she paused, she was going to say date, but instead opted for) a good reason for me to test you, on what we learned last time"

"Your no fun" Emma teased and the brunette rolled her eyes

"Better go" she replied, walking through the door and once again, Emma was left shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"EMMA!" a voice came, down the corridor. Her Teacher.<p>

"Sorry" She said shuffling towards the classroom

"If you're so interested in that class, maybe you should have taken food tech, instead" her teacher said

"Oh no, it's not the food that I'm interested in" she replied, without thinking and she froze momentarily, putting her hand to her mouth, before quickly walking over to her seat

The teacher ignored, her comment.

An hour and thirty-five minutes later

Emma couldn't get out of the class quick enough, but she came face to face with Robin.

It's always after this class, that I have to bump into him, she thought to herself

"Emma"

"Robin"

they parted ways and Emma went straight outside and threw her bag on the bench, Robin always seemed to piss her off somehow.

A moment later, Ruby and Neal came walking over

"Tech that bad" Ruby teased

"Something like that, yeah"

"Come, food will cheer you up, look I got flapjacks, freshly made want some?" she held out her hand

"No, you eat it, Rubes" she sat down, on the bench

"We not eating in the cafeteria today?" Neal asked, curiously

"Their serving veggie lasagna, I can't stand it" Ruby said

"Yeah, school food sucks" Emma added and then she stood up

"Who wants something from the vending machine?"

Ruby shook her head

"il come with you" Neal declared and stood up, Ruby smirked putting another piece of flapjack, in her mouth

"Be back in a min" Emma said, walking off, through the doors and to the vending machine, which was near the cafeteria

She stared at it, unsure of what to have

"The good stuffs gone" Neal said, his shoulders slumped

"Yeah" she stared and then she felt a hand on her arm

"Hey"

Emma turned her head, Regina was inches from her face, staring into her eyes, Emma felt like she was in a dream. Regina chuckled, taking her hand away

"Re-gina" Emma said

"I had to get out of there" she gestured to the door of the cafeteria

"Why?" Emma asked

"Katheryn was teasing me, so I said I was going to the bathroom"

"Right" Emma said, looking to Neal, who just brought some chocolate from the machine

"Are you not eating today?" Regina asked, seriously

"Not from in there, no" Emma smiled

"That's a shame, I won't get to see you slumped in your seat, stabbing your food" she said sarcastically

"Oh, so you been watching me, should I be worried?" Emma teased, Regina rolled her eyes

"I do not need you teasing me, I'm already getting it from Katheryn" she folded her arms

"I like to tease you though and you end up getting all bothered, its funny" she smiled

Neal choked on his chocolate bar

"What?" Emma said, confused and Regina started to feel her cheeks burn

"I do not get bothered" Regina declared and walked off, with a slight blush, appearing on her cheeks

"What did I say?" Emma said, confused

"You need to think about, how you say things Emma" he coughed, while Emma stood on the spot and put a hand on her hip, rethinking what she said

"Oh, come on, you took it completely the wrong way"

"It wasn't just me, I think she did too" Neal said, chuckling and Emma suddenly didn't feel hungry any more, in fact she felt like an idiot, unable to stop her 'can be taken out of context mouth'

And they went back outside

* * *

><p>That evening, Emma was sitting on the sofa, at her home, quietly, staring at the floor, thinking back to earlier in the day, where she felt like an idiot and for the rest of that afternoon, Regina avoided all eye contact and conversation.<p>

"Emma" Her father dad, coming to sit next to her

She looked to him, blankly

"You've been quiet all evening, something happen at school?"

Emma sighed, putting her head on the back of the sofa

"No, Well yeah, I kind of didn't think, before I spoke and it came out all wrong"

"Did you have an argument with someone?"

"No, it's okay, it's not the first time"

David nodded, thinking

"Oh, Regina said she can come over thursday, to study again, is that okay?"

David smiled

"Of course"

That's if, I haven't made things awkward between us, she thought to herself

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across town<p>

Regina was standing near the table, of the dinning room, she was watching Zelena at the table, preparing a lesson plan

"Do you think mother, will try set me up with one of her associates son's again, this summer?" she asked sadly

Zelena looked up, curiously

"I don't know, don't worry about it, she tried that with me when i was your age, she soon stopped and let me get on with it, i can date who i want, as long as their not a criminal" she smirked

Regina sighed

"Anyway, why are you asking? you like someone? is it that green boy, Robin" she looked down, trying to hold her laugh

"No, course not" Regina snapped, crossing her arms and looking out the window into the darkness

"Hmmm, I will bet you, a months washing up, that you will go to prom, with him" she said, confidently

"I will not make a bet with you" Regina huffed

Zelena burst out laughing

"That's because you know I'm right"

Regina rolled her eyes

"Don't whined me up, I've had enough of that today" she snapped, suddenly remembering Emma's words at lunch, her cheeks started to burn

"Are you going red sis?" Zelena said, amused

"Shut up" she replied and with that walked out the room and went upstairs

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone<strong>


	17. Me & Your Father Have Noticed

The next day at school, Emma tried to make eye contact with Regina in class, but was unsuccessful, it wasn't until the following day that Regina texted Emma, who was sitting on her bed looking through her sketchbook.

_Hey_

_Hey, how you doing?_

_Good, I am currently looking at a science book and thought id ask, are we still on for science study?" she smiled to herself, before sending the message_

_Sure, only if you want to, I don't want you to feel like you have to_

She replied anxiously.

Regina chuckled upon reading the message.

_It's no problem, its nice to spend time with you__ and were friends, or have you forgotten?_

Emma smiled widely upon receiving that text,_ she _shook her head amusingly.

_No, of course not_

_Good_

_Yeah_

_Okay_

Emma burst out laughing and quickly typed

_Would you like to go to the diner, before coming to mine tomorrow?_

It then took ten minutes before Regina replied, because she was not expecting that response and was thinking of how to reply and ended up with

_Sounds good_

* * *

><p>5th march<p>

Emma was asking Mulan how to pronounce certain words in Spanish, when Zelena came behind them and sat in spare seat next to Emma, they looked to her curiously.

"I have been told, that Regina is tutoring you in science" she smiled at Emma.

"Yes miss"

"I was thinking, maybe you could make that Spanish also"

"Really miss?"

"Yes, I am pleased with the improvement in your work recently, you just need a little help with the speaking side, the speaking element of your final grade is coming up in may, I think it would help you"

Emma nodded

"I will talk to Regina after school about it, miss"

"Okay, good, (she stood up) Carry on" she walked away.

Mulan leaned closer to Emma and whispered

"Your seeing Regina after school today?"

"Yeah, science study" she said casually and looked down at her paper.

"So you are becoming close friends now?" Mulan smirked.

Emma sighed.

"Mulan it's not what you think, she doesn't see me like that and anyway, i am sure she thinks i am an idiot, most of the time"

"You are an idiot, if you think that" she replied.

"Thanks" Emma mumbled and continued to stare blankly at her paper.

* * *

><p>"I am so glad today's over" Ruby said as her, Emma and Regina were walking, towards the Diner. After School.<p>

"Why's that?" Emma said with a smirk.

"You know why Em's" she snapped.

Emma chuckled and Regina just looked on curiously.

"Regina doesn't" Emma then added.

"You going to tell her?"

"Maybe" Emma teased.

Regina smirked.

"Fine, do whatever, I don't care"

"Oh, come on Rubes, just because you got into a row with some boys girlfriend, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me" she chuckled.

"He was hitting on to me, Em's"

"Oh, and you doing your pout and stuff wasn't flirting with him?" she chuckled again.

They then reached the Diner door and Ruby paused, turning to Emma and Regina.

"Enjoy your science study, nerds, I am going to do more enjoyable things" she joked and walked in the Diner, leaving both girls looking to each other in amusement.

* * *

><p>"Have you noticed Ruby hasn't come over?" Regina said, as her and Emma were sat near the door of the Diner, facing each other. They had sat there for ten minutes.<p>

"Shell be fine, she's just sulking" Emma replied, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Thanks for getting these" Regina said, smiling at Emma.

"It's no problem" she smiled back and glanced to the brunettes lips.

"Have you done anymore drawings lately?" Regina asked curiously.

Yeah, they're all you, she thought to herself, before saying

"No, I should though"

Regina nodded

"I have the one you did me framed and its on my side table" she took a sip of her drink.

"Really?"

"Yes" she smiled

"Has anyone else seen it?"

"Yes, Katheryn liked it, my mother didn't get its reference and when my sister noticed it she said. you two have some weird code going on, but its sweet"

"Your sister said that?" Emma looked completely shocked.

"Yes, I was surprised she used that word, you know what she can be like"

They both shook their heads in disbelief.

"Remember when she purposely kept us apart in Spanish!, how times have changed"

"I know!"

"She spoke to me in class today, said I should ask you to help me, with the speaking part of Spanish, as well as science"

"Oh, Okay"

"I am not bothered though, about Spanish, so we really don't have to, I just thought id mention it" Emma ran her hand over her lap

"Que subestimar a ti mismo (you under-estimate yourself)" Regina said.

Emma tilted her head and replied with

"Quizás (maybe)"

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma and she looked down and muttered

"Me encanta cuando hablas español (I love when you speak Spanish)"

Regina's mouth parted, she felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach, so she gulped down her drink and just before she was going to say something, David came to the table.

"Hey, what are you do doing here, I thought you were going to study?"

"Dad!" Emma said surprised then added

"Shouldnt you be at work?"

"I finished early, you two want a lift back" he looked to between them both.

"Yeah, that okay Regina?"

"Sure"

They got up and walked out in silence and the car journey was silent. David kept smiling at how both girls were fidgeting.

* * *

><p>"Look who I found in the Diner, not studying" David joked as they walked through the door, of the apartment.<p>

"Have you two been gossiping" Mary Margaret said, as she was folding items of clothing.

"No mom, in fact Regina was helping me with speaking Spanish" she smirked.

"Okay, prove it" David said teasingly.

She looked to Regina, who has a you must be joking look, on her face.

"Hola Regina, te ves bien hoy (hello Regina, you look nice today)"

David and Mary Margaret looked to each other, only knowing the first part.

Regina stared at Emma.

"Gracias" was all she said.

Emma chuckled.

"What did you just say to her?" David asked sitting on the sofa.

"Hello Regina, you look nice today" she smiled, sitting down.

"Oh" He said, smirking.

Regina also sat down, trying to calm herself.

It was just a compliment, it doesn't mean anything, what the hell is wrong with me, she thought, clenching hands together.

* * *

><p>"So madame mayor, you got your books with you?" Emma teased.<p>

"yes"

"I guess we better get to it" she leaned forward.

Regina nodded bringing out two books and opening them.

Twenty minutes later, David whispered to his wife in the kitchen

"Look at them"

Regina was explaining something to Emma with a passion and Emma was watching her intently.

"Hmmm" she replied, then heard Emma shout

"Your so annoying, just because i hate that part, you keep making me read it" she threw herself back covering her face with her hands and Regina sighed reaching for Emma's hand and pulling them down into Emma's lap and holding them.

"Emma, I keep doing it so you remember, I am helping you" Emma stared at her and she stared back.

"Oh my god David, their holding hands" Mary Margaret, covered her mouth.

"It's not what you think" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Regina looked down to find her hands holding Emma's, they felt warm and comforting, she didn't want to let go, but panick was setting in, so she removed them and looked to the book.

Emma stared down to her hands, missing the warm, comforting feel of Regina's soft hands, she must use lotion, Emma thought.

"Maybe we should move on to another area, what do you think?" she didn't look at Emma.

"Oh, okay" she looked to Regina who was intensely looking in the book and reading some of the meanings out to Emma, but the blonde was paying no attention, she was just looking at Regina and daydreaming about throwing the book across the room and capturing the brunettes face, with her hands and kissing those full lips.

"EMMA" Mary Margaret snapped, coming to stand in front of her.

"Huh?" she looked up slightly dazed.

"Are you okay? I called you from the kitchen and you didn't answer, it was like you were somewhere else"

"you mean zoned out? Ruby says I do that" she said without thinking.

"Regina sighed

"Maybe we should stop"

Emma nodded.

"How is your family Regina?" David suddenly asked.

"Fine thank you"

"Has your mother accepted your choices for sixth form now?"

she looked to Emma.

"As long as I take English, law and politics, yes"

"Your still going to do Drama right?" Emma asked.

"Yes I am"

they all raised their eyebrows.

"good for you" David said.

"She's clever dad, like real clever and witty and stuff, she could do 5 or 6 if they allowed it"

They all stared at Emma.

"What?" she snapped.

Regina cleared her throat, trying not to look flustered.

"I have to got to get the grades first" she replied.

"Don't worry Regina, your get them, I believe in you" Emma said tilting her head at the brunette.

Regina held her breath. She is killing me with her kindness, she thought to herself.

"You do?"

"Your my friend, of course I do" she chuckled nervously and suddenly Regina's phone beeped.

"It's mother, she's finished earlier than planned, she's going to be a few minutes"

"Oh okay" Mary Margaret said.

"You should come for Dinner next week Regina" David said.

Regina looked to Emma, who sat motionless next to her

"Only if you want to" she told her with a smile.

"Yes, but id have to ask mother, I will let you know" she smiled.

"Great"

Suddenly there was a beep outside

"She was quicker than I thought" Regina said, standing up and Emma stood also.

"Bye Regina, see you again soon" David said.

"Okay, Bye" she smiled and walked to the door carrying her bag in her hand, Emma followed behind.

"Thank you for coming over" she said, as Regina turned to her.

"It was no problem Em-ma"

Emma opened the door and Regina walked through, turning to face Emma.

"So, il see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will" she glanced behind Emma and saw the blondes parents watching them.

She rolled her eyes.

"Night Emma" she said, giving the blonde a soft smile and hesitantly walking away and Emma closed her eyes and replied

"Night Regina" she then closed the door and went to go to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Emma, can we talk please" Her mother said, she couldn't delay this conversation any longer, especially after tonight.<p>

"Okay" she went to sit down, opposite her mother.

"Well, Me and your father have noticed that..." she looked to the floor and David butted in

"You have a crush on Regina"

Emma's eyes widened, her mouth hit the floor.

"Don't worry, it's okay" her mother reassured.

Emma crossed her arms and looked to the floor. She wasn't going to deny it.

"We just want you to know, that all we want is for you is to be happy and if that involves Regina, we will be okay with that, but we want you to understand the risk and hurt it could cause you"

Emma said nothing.

"A lot of people may not like it and cause trouble, we want you to understand how messy, it could get"

Emma's eyes watered.

"How you feel is perfectly normal, Emma, If you choose to love a man or a woman, we support you and love you, it doesn't matter, we just want you to go into things, with your eyes open" her father said.

"Regina is a lovely girl" He added.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I didn't know, it was your father that noticed" her mother said.

"Oh"

"If it makes you feel any better honey, I think she likes you a lot"

Emma smiled.

"Thanks, I am...(she stood up) going to go to my room"

"If you want to talk further about this..."

Emma interrupted

"I know, I will, just not now" she replied and walked into her bedroom, closing the door, leaving her parents a little confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<br>**


	18. The Poem That Alludes To Rumpelstiltskin

For the following 3 days, Emma was withdrawn, she couldn't believe her parents had noticed and if they had noticed, who else had noticed!

She was also glad her parent's hadn't freaked out at her, or pushed her to talk further, but she was concerned, so she made the decision to be more guarded, around Regina.

Meanwhile Regina couldn't be happier, things with Emma were good, her family life was on an up curve and she felt that maybe, she would ask Emma to do something with her socially.

* * *

><p>March 9th<p>

Emma was sitting back in her chair, arms crossed, across her shirt, staring at the white board, of her English class.

The board was blank, but she just stared at it blankly, while Miss Belle was chattering on about Carol Ann Duffy's poetry work, called Hour.

However Emma was suddenly pulled out of her zoning out moment, when she heard Regina's voice.

"I believe The poem is about enjoying the intimacy of a moment in time, and not thinking about the world beyond.

"Yes, exactly_, Hour,_ is about the feelings that arise from spending time with a loved one. The poem suggests, that to be with a loved one, even for just an hour, is precious and valuable" Miss Belle put the anthology book down on her desk and then said

**"**As the poem's title suggests, time is an important consideration for the lovers. "For thousands of seconds we kiss" is a striking phrase.

Regina then asked

"Doesn't The poem allude to the fairytale character Rumpelstiltskin, able to transform straw into gold?

Miss Belle nodded in understanding, while Emma tilted her head and smiled.

She hadn't quite realize until now, how interested Regina was in the literature side of English, she made a note in her mind, to bring this up in a later conversation.

* * *

><p>Once class ended, signalling the end of the school day, Emma, Ruby and Neal went to the Diner.<p>

"So, Em's, me and the guys are gonna hang out down the docks this Friday night you wanna come?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"The docks?"

"Yeah"

"What's happening down there?"

Ruby rolled her eyes

"It's kind of a secret outdoor gathering, where we drink alcohol and stuff"

"Okay..who else is going to be there?"

"You know, school students, no adults"

"Okay.."

"Tell your parents were having a sleepover" she said excitedly.

"Okay..." she eyed Ruby suspiciously.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Your going to get drunk arent you?" Emma smiled.

"That's the plan"

Emma then sighed, looking across the Diner, seeing Granny walking around carrying a coffee, a few people chattering at tables, then her eyes settled on the table near the door, Regina was sitting there by herself, typing into her phone.

She starred curiously, wondering what the brunette was doing there and if she was waiting for anyone.

Emma leaned back in her seat, taking out her phone from her coat pocket and typing a message.

_Hey, who knew that madame mayor likes literature and fairy tales too :) she pressed send and glanced over to Regina's table, while Ruby was talking to Neal_.

She saw the brunette smile and continue typing, a moment later Emma's phone beeped.

_Hello Miss Swan, I do have an interest in literature, I am surprised you noticed, since you were just staring into space, for probably most of the lesson._

Emma smiled smugly.

_Ha, were you spying on me, during class madame mayor?_ she pressed send and felt a kind of excitment bubbling inside.

_Of course not, I have better things to do, did you even understand that poem? I am curious._

Emma noted, that Regina was tapping her fingers on the table and starring impatiently at her phone screen.

Emma wanted to laugh.

"Em's who you texting?" Ruby asked.

"Mother" Emma said, then wondered why she lied.

_I am not that stupid Regina, I actually like English class, even if I am zoning out and to answer your question, I think that poem present's love, as a powerful force. she pressed send and glanced over once more._

She saw the brunette lean back in her seat, as if in thought.

Emma stood up.

"Where you off too?" Ruby asked.

"I need to ask Regina something about science study on Thursday, I'll be back in a min" she smiled and walked across the diner and sat herself down opposite Regina, who looked surprised to see her.

"Em-ma?"

"Hi"

"Did you know I was sitting here the whole time?"

"Yes"

Regina sighed, looking around to see Ruby and Neal staring over at them.

"You left your friends, to come and sit over here?" she tilted her head curiously. This had never happened before.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come over and see if you can do science study this week" she shrugged, looking down at the table and circling her finger on it.

"You could have texted me that, dear" Regina chuckled.

"Fine I will just go back over there then" she went to stand, but Regina reached over to the blondes arm.

"No, it's fine, sit"

Emma smirked.

"So..."

"Yes.."

"What you doing here on your own?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting for Zelena and my mother"

"Really!"

"Yes"

"Special occasion?"

"No, I don't think so"

Emma chuckled and Regina found herself gawking momentarily.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the door opened and Zelena and Cora came walking in.<p>

"Hello Dear" Cora said looking between both girls. Regina sat up straight.

"Hello Ms Mills, Miss Mills" Emma replied, now feeling slightly nervous.

"I, Um, (she stood up) will leave you to it"

Zelena suddenly had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Emma, sit, you don't have to leave, just because were here, you are Regina's friend" she went to sit next to Emma.

"O...okay"

Cora sat next to Regina.

Emma glanced over to Ruby and Neal, who were looking over at her and chuckling, at the situation she had got herself into.

"So girls, what were you talking about?" Ms Mills asked.

"Science Study" Regina quickly said and Emma tilted her head in confusion, that wasn't what they were talking about.

"Oh, yes, I was thinking, Emma should come to our home, I am not working late on thursday and if Emma's mother agrees, Emma can come to our home this time, I shall not have people think my daughter cannot study at our own home, with her friends"

Emma swallowed hard.

"Okay mother" Regina replied looking to Emma.

"I shall ask" Emma muttered.

"Good, that is settled, Now I don't know about you, but I sure could do with a hot coffee" she looked to Zelena, who stood up.

"I'll get the drinks" she said lowly and walked off.

Ms Mills turned to Regina.

"How was school today?"

"Fine, English was good" Regina cupped her hands in her lap.

Ms Mills nodded, turning her attention to Emma, who was slightly leaning on the table.

"Did you enjoy English class, Emma?" Ms Mills asked with a smirk, she didn't think Emma was the brightest and Emma could tell by the woman's expression that she was being sarcastic.

I'll teach her, Emma thought angrily.

"Yes thank you (she gave her a forced smile) We were discussing Carol Ann Duffy's poetry, called Hour. The poem is about enjoying the intimacy of a moment in time and not thinking about the world beyond. she paused for a moment, looking to Regina

Regina made a good point in class, about the poem alluding to the fairytale character Rumpelstiltskin, able to transform straw into gold? it certainly adds a magical feel to the closing lines" she smiled to herself, proudly.

While, Regina stared at her in surprise, she had just basically said, everything she had said in class.

How did she remember, word for word, she thought to herself, totally oblivious to the fact, that Emma takes every word she says to heart and seemingly memory.

Cora quirked an eyebrow, maybe she had under estimated, the blondes true potential.

"Every good, Emma, I see you have an interest in the subject, like my daughter, she loves to read" she smiled softly.

Zelena returned with a tray and 4 cups.

"Right, Coffee for mother, two hot chocolates, for the two nerds and Coffee for me" she laughed a little.

"Zelena, you are Emma's teacher, you shouldn't say that"

"Were outside of school hours mother?" Zelena replied rolling her eyes.

Regina and Emma were smiling at each other, before Emma said

"I think she was joking, Ms Mills"

Zelena looked to her and smiled.

"I like this one Regina, she's not intimidated by us"

Regina grinned, she wanted her family to accept Emma.

"Yes, that is a rare thing, only Katheryn and Tinkerbell are on that list" Ms Mills replied, as she held her head up and glanced across the Diner.

"Oh, I see your other friends are here Emma" she glared at them.

"Yeah, I came here with them, but I saw Regina sitting here and thought I'd come over...and ask about science study, this week" she shifted awkwardly in her chair.

"How sweet" Zelena replied and both Regina and Emma looked at her strangely, both thinking, she used that word again!

Emma quickly took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Thanks for this" she said, looking to Zelena, then to Ms Mills.

"You're welcome dear, It's good to see manner's still exist in the world" She smiled softly.

Emma had earned herself another brownie point, it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I ended up having Emma have some interaction with Regina's family, I have to say I am enjoying writing Zelena. <strong>

**In case anyone is wondering I used Carol Ann Duffy, because I remember her name, from when I was at school, it was just a coincidence that one of her poems alludes to Rumpelstiltskin. **

**Thanks for reading everyone.**


	19. Dinner At The Mills House

Emma had just got home from the Diner. When her mother asked

"Where have you been, you were meant to be home thirty minutes ago, I tried to phone you but your phone went to voice mail"

Emma dag her phone out of her pocket and noticed it was off, she tried turning it on, then realizing her battery was dead.

"My phone needs charging, its dead" she replied.

"Where have you been?"

"The Diner, I ended up getting cornered, with the Mills family" she smiled, taking off her coat.

"How did that happen?"

"I was talking to Regina who was meeting her Sister and Mother there and then they arrived, Miss Mills Insisted I stay seated with them" she sighed, making her way to the sofa, picking up the phone charger and plugging it in.

"Okay"

"That reminds me, Ms Mills wanted me to ask you, If I go to their house this Thursday, for science study, (she then tried to impersonate Ms Mills) she doesn't want people thinking her daughter, can't have friends over to study" she chuckled.

"Oh, do you want to go?"

"Yeah, would you be able to come pick me up after though?"

"Of course honey, as long as it's not late"

"I will ask"

* * *

><p>10.15pm that night<p>

Emma was laying on her bed, typing happily on her phone.

_Emma: Hey, I can come to yours on Thursday._

_Less than a minute later._

_Regina: Great, although you might not think it's great after.  
><em>

_Emma: I think, I can handle your mother and sister after today's session._

_Regina: You did well and I have no idea, what my sister is up too, can you believe she used the word sweet again!_

_Emma: I know!  
><em>

_Regina: I hope you like lasagna?_

_Emma: Yeah, that's fine :)  
><em>

She pressed send and thought, I can't believe I am going to be having dinner at Regina's house!

_Regina: We have dinner at seven._

_Emma: That's cool  
><em>

_Regina: Will your mom pick you up?_

_Emma: Yeah, do you think I should tell her to pick me up at eight?_

_Regina: Better make that 8.30.  
><em>

_Emma: cool._

Regina grinned to herself, this idiot, she thought with a smirk.

_Regina: What are you up to now?_

_Emma: I am laying on my bed, I may get my sketch book out soon._

_Regina: what have you been drawing lately?_

Emma chuckled.

_Emma: That's a secret._

_Regina: Oh you don't want to tell me? that fine but I will find out one way or another._

_Emma: Really._

_Regina: Yes._

_Emma: Okay._

_Regina: Emma!_

_Emma: Regina!_

_Regina: you're annoying, why are we friend_s_ again?_

_Emma: because for some reason we like each other :)_

Regina beamed.

They then continued texting into the night, before Regina fell asleep, her phone dropping to the floor.

* * *

><p>When Regina woke up, to the sound of her alarm, she reached down picking her phone up and turned the alarm off. A moment later she realized, there was two new messages, so she clicked on them.<p>

Emma: I know what you mean, though I do like those shirts you wear.

Emma: you have fallen asleep before me, you so owe me lunch :)

Regina smiled widely. Before quickly getting up and getting ready for school.

And just over an hour and half later, she stepped out of her mother's car, wearing one of her shirts, smirking to herself and as they walked through the main door, there was Emma and Ruby talking to each other.

She went up to them.

Morning" she smirked causing Ruby to stare at her and Emma to smile widely, before noticing Regina was wearing one of her shirts and the top buttons were undone.

She tilted her head, staring momentarily, before saying

"Hey Regina, you not wearing a coat today?"

Regina chuckled.

"No, I thought id show off this lovely shirt" she chuckled.

Emma gaped while Ruby said

"It's just a shirt"

Regina rolled her eyes, before spotting Tinkerbell and said

"See you later" and she walked away, feeling smug.

"I think Robin likes more than just her shirts" Ruby chuckled and Emma just stared at Regina, walking away, in disbelief.

* * *

><p>March 12th<p>

Emma and Regina walked through the Mills house door, when Zelena greeted them.

"Oh look, it's the two nerds" she chuckled playfully.

"And oh look, its the teacher who has no friends, of her own" Regina teased back.

"I have friends sis, you just don't know them" she smirked, then looked to Emma.

"Would you Like a drink?" Regina suddenly asked Emma.

"Yeah, thanks" she smiled and they both headed towards the kitchen, leaving Zelena shaking her head.

A couple of minutes later, they were both in the study, both sitting opposite each other, with books in hand, for what must have five minutes, until Regina glanced up, noticing Emma starring at her.

"Enjoying my shirt, miss swan?" She teased.

"Um maybe, she chuckled nervously.

Emma then suddenly got up and walked over to sit, next to Regina.

Regina then tilted her head, watching the blonde, before they both found themselves, looking at a diagram in Regina's book, but neither paid much attention to it, instead they were sneaking glances at one another and smiling to themselves.

However, Zelena suddenly walked in and glanced sideways at them, noting how close they were.

"Does Katheryn know you got a new bff, Regina!" Zelena teased.

Regina rolled her eyes and Zelena picked up a book and walked back out, chuckling to herself.

"She is so annoying" Regina moaned.

"She's just trying to whined you up...how about, we stop this for today and we just talk?"

Regina tilted her head, happily.

"Okay"

They then leaned back on the long upholstered chair.

"These are not very comfortable " Emma muttered.

"They don't get used much"

"I can tell" she replied, shifting herself to get comfortable.

Regina chuckled lightly, taking in the blondes facial features, until a voice came from the doorway, causing both girls to break out. of the sweet moment.

"There you are"

"Mother?"

"Hello dear, I got back a few minutes ago" She walked forward-looking at the closed books.

"Are you not studying? She asked seriously.

"We have been, were taking a break" Emma said.

Ms Mills narrowed her eyes slightly and crossed her arms.

I hope so, because if I find out this is a ruse, so you can gossip, I shall be disappointed, that you been lying to me"

"Mother, (Regina sighed) I can promise you we are studying, we agreed with Mr gold that I'd help Emma with science"

Ms Mills gazed at Emma.

"Okay, good" she went to leave but paused at the door.

"Dinner will be at 7"

"Wow, does she never just chill out'" Emma whispered.

Regina scoffed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>7.06pm<p>

Emma was sat in her seat in the dinning room, next to Regina, feeling slightly awkward, as Ms Mills and Zelena were watching her.

"This is delicious Ms Mills" Emma commented, while stuffing another piece, into her mouth.

"Thank you dear, It is homemade" she said, proudly.

"I have asked mother, if she will teach me the recipe" Regina added, smiling away to herself.

Emma nodded.

There was a brief silence, only folks on plates could be heard. Until Ms Mills asked Emma

"Emma, dear, do you know what you want to do, once you leave school?"

"Um, No, I haven't thought that far ahead" she swallowed thickly.

Ms Mills dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"Regina is going on to University, A career in Law or teaching maybe" she put her napkin down and picked up her fork once more.

Emma took a deep breath.

"I think she would be great, in anything, she wants to do" she put another piece of lasagna in her mouth.

Regina glanced to her and went slightly doe eyed.

Zelena chuckled, while Ms Mills looked to Zelena.

"What is so funny dear?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing mother" she then leaned on the table.

"Zelena don't lean on the table, whilst were eating" Ms Mills snapped.

"Mother, I am not a child"

"You act like one" Regina teased.

Zelena glared at her sister, before saying

"And you're rude"

"I'm rude?" Regina snapped, pretending offense.

"Girls!" Ms Mills snapped, while Emma just sat quietly watching.

They both looked at her.

"We have a guest, or have you forgotten?"

Zelena smirked.

"How could we forget, when Regina has been looking forward, to her new bff coming over all week and she kept telling us, not to embarrass her" she chuckled.

"Oh very funny" Regina snapped, looking back to her plate, with a slight blush appearing in her cheeks.

"Regina dear, I didn't know you and Emma were (she looked to Zelena then back to Regina) Best friend friends"

They all then stared at Ms Mills momentarily, before all chuckling at her understanding of the word.

"Friend Friends? who told you it was friend friends" Zelena chuckled.

"Is that not what it means? you know I'm terrible with keeping up with, teenage text speak" she leaned back in her chair, in frustration.

"It means best friends forever" Emma said, while trying not to laugh.

Ms Mills sighed.

"Thank you dear, does that mean you and Regina are, best friends..forever?"

Regina and Emma looked to each other and smiled.

Zelena shook her head and told her mother

"you know Kathryn, is Regina's best friend and I think Ruby is Emma's"

Ms Mills looked confused.

"Then why did you say, their (she gestured to Regina and Emma) best friends?"

"I was joking"

Ms Mills paused for a moment and took a deep breath before saying

"lets just move on"

* * *

><p>A further ten minutes later<p>

"I'm sorry about dinner Em-ma" Regina said as they still sat at the table, while Ms Mills and Zelena had gone to the kitchen, to clear up.

"Why?" Emma asked confused.

"It didn't make you uncomfortable?" Regina tilted her head at the blonde.

"No, your sister and mother are quite funny, really, my mother would have no idea what bff was" she cupped her hands on the wooden table, looking forward.

Regina stared for a moment, then she smiled to herself, before saying

"I don't think any of my friends have called them funny before"

"Well maybe, I am not like any of your other friends" she glanced to Regina with a grin.

Regina thought for a moment.

"No...your one of a kind" she smiled at Emma, who held her gaze and she thought, of reaching out for Regina's hand but Zelena walked back into the room.

"I was thinking sis, next weekend do you want to go up to the stables?"

Regina smiled widely.

And Emma just gawked at her.

"Did you know Regina is nearly a good a rider, as me?" she looked to Emma and raised an eyebrow.

Regina shook her head.

"I am, just as good as you" she replied.

Zelena crossed her arms and stood opposite both girls.

"You wish" she teased.

"I don't have to wish" Regina smiled.

Ms Mills, came back into the room.

"What are you two disagreeing on now" she said, smiling amusingly.

"Our horse riding skills" Zelena replied.

"We have had this conversation before" she huffed and walked over to the table, to gather up two glasses, that were on the table.

"Yes and you said, we are equals"

Zelena then glanced to Emma and narrowed her eyes, in thought.

"Maybe Emma, could come and judge for herself"

Emma went wide-eyed and Ms Mills and Regina just stared at her, before Regina cupped her hands in her lap and muttered

"I am sure she doesn't want to see us riding around, she'll be bored"

"Of course I won't" Emma blurted out.

Regina then looked to her, mouth slightly parted and a look of wonder.

"You wouldn't?" she asked.

"I like horses, When I was younger I actually got distracted by some at a zoo and my class nearly forgot me, but Regina here, she saw me (Emma smiled widely remembering that moment) and took me back to my group and told the teachers what for" she chuckled and smiled to herself, not noticing three surprised faces looking at her.

"You meet before you came to storybrooke?" Ms Mills asked intriguingly.

Emma tucked some hair behind her ear, shyly.

"Yeah, we didn't realize until we had a conversation about horses"

Regina smiled, whilst looking sweetly at Emma.

"How sweet" Zelena said softly.

Regina and Emma looked at her and both thought, why does she keep using the word about us!.

Ms Mills raised her eyebrows before suddenly asking

"Regina, would you like Emma to go with you?"

"If she wants too" she replied, trying to sound casual.

"Emma?" Zelena asked.

"I will need to ask my parents, but yeah, if that's okay"

"Of course, if your parents agree, we shall pick you up at your house"

Emma nodded. While Regina looked to her mother, who seemed to be in thought and looking at Emma.

"Mother?" Regina said, causing her to startle.

"Yes dear?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

But before she could answer, there was a beep from outside.

"Really!" Emma said, standing up and looking what time it was.

"That will be my mother, I can't believe it's gone so quickly"

Everyone else just stared at Emma.

"I got to get my bag and stuff" she said and Regina stood up.

"I'll come with you" and as they both made their way to the door, Emma paused, turning back round to see Ms Mills and Zelena looking at her.

"Thank you for dinner Ms Mills, I had fun" she smiled

"Bye Emma" Zelena said with a smirk.

"Bye Miss Mills" Emma shouted, as she and Regina went to gather Emma's bag and books, that were still in the study.

Regina found herself standing at the doorway for the study, watching Emma get her things.

"Thanks for tonight" Emma said, putting her bag on her shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me" Regina said softly.

Emma came to the doorway.

"I had a great time"

"Even with the bickering?" Regina scoffed.

"Yes" Emma replied, looking to full lips, then to brown eyes.

Regina breathed in deeply and turned, so they could walk to the door, where Regina opened it.

Emma walked forward, before pausing and turning around.

"You sure you want me to come with you and Miss Mills next weekend?"

Regina gaped for a moment.

"Yes..don't you think, I want you too?" she stepped forward slightly, closing the gap between them. Crossing her arms.

"I don't know, I don't want you to feel you have to say yes, because of your sister"

"Were friends Em-ma, of course id love you to come" she said seriously.

Emma grinned, causing Regina to faulter and stare longingly.

"I better go" Emma said, tugging at her bag.

"Regina nodded, watching the blonde stepping backwards.

"Night Em-ma"

"Night Regina"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>_


	20. I Won't Leave You Here

The next day.

"Your mother thinks you're at mine right?" Ruby asked Emma, while they were walking to the docks, with Neal and August.

"Yeah, they think I'm at yours having a sleepover, though I do feel kind of bad lying to her"

"It's only a white lie Em's, you are kind of having a sleepover" she chuckled.

"Hmm...So whats so exciting about where were going?" she asked.

August interrupted

"Nothing really, it's just a place hang out and having a few drinks"

"I'm just glad it's not raining" Neal moaned.

"Yeah" Emma agreed.

"Oh look, Frederick's here with the Forest crew" Ruby teased.

"Forest crew?" Emma said, looking confused and staring ahead at Frederick, who was joking about with one of the other boys.

"Yeah, I call Robin and his mates the forest crew now, since they all seem to love green"

"Oh" Emma chuckled.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Emma and Neal, were sat on a bench, watching Ruby and August talking with a group of boys, that had drinks.<p>

"Em's, have you thought of who your go to prom with?" Neal asked, nervously.

"No, why?" She replied dumbly, while watching Ruby.

"Um, would you go with me?"

Emma froze momentarily and then glanced to Neal.

"Um, You mean in a not date sense, right?"

"Yeah...yeah" he rubbed his arm, while looking away.

"Sure" Emma said hesitantly, before thinking, who else would I go with and Neal is a friend... Regina wouldn't be my date for prom, she's probably going with Forest boy.

She sighed.

"Here Em's" Ruby said, handing her a beer, as she and August rejoined them.

"Thanks" Emma said taking the beer.

"There's some hot guys here" Ruby whispered, sitting in between Neal and Emma.

Neal and August showed there distaste, by pulling an unattractive face and saying

"Ruby!"

Emma smirked and Ruby glanced sideways and said

"Oh look, who's just arrived"

It was Katheryn, Tinkerbell and Regina and they went straight over to where Robin and this crew were, which was about fifteen feet away.

They all watched, as they were greeting each other and Robin steped closer to Regina and started whispering something in her ear.

"Robin wastes no time, I see" August teased.

Emma leaned back, watching the interaction, she hadn't spoken properly to Regina since the previous evening and here she was now, taking in every detail of the brunette.

She had obviously changed since school, but was covered up with her long coat and trousers, Emma then thought back to the previous evening and smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at Em's?" Ruby asked then added

"Robin, his an idiot"

Ruby chuckled.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later and with the darkness setting in, Emma, Ruby and the guys moved off the bench and moved to a group of students, who were playing a game of dare.<p>

"Are you in, or not?" one boy asked Ruby.

"Yeah, of course" she replied with a flirty smile.

"Right, I want you to go and tell someone, it can't be your friends here, that you think their hot"

"Easy" Ruby said and walked forward to that boy she said was hot earlier and she told him, before walking back with a smug smile on her face.

Emma shook her head, she had to admit Ruby was fearless.

Many more dares later and Emma having done an easy one, she was asked to do another...

"Blondie its your turn"

Emma shook her head, to say no.

"Come on Em's the last few have been easy, its harmless" Ruby encouraged her.

Emma rolled her eyes

"What do I have to do?" she moaned, watching a couple of students whisper to each other and a moment later...

"You...you have to kiss someone, that is not standing here" he gestured to everyone standing close to them and then a few of them chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Really!" she muttered looking to Ruby, who leaned closer and muttered

"It will be okay, you know some other people here, kiss one of them, their understand, if you explain"

Emma took a deep breath

"Fine" she said and walked off in the direction of the forest crew, as Ruby called them.

She paused, once she reached Regina's back and she put her arm on her back, making Regina turn and the others also looked at her.

"EM-MA" Regina said, with a smile and with slight confusion, to what was going on, as she also saw a group of students staring at her, from behind Emma.

"I apologize for this dare, I am about to do" Emma said calmly, although she wasn't sorry and she wasn't calm on the inside.

She then leaned forward and kissed Regina on the cheek, where she held her breath and lingered a tad longer, than she should have.

Regina also found herself holding her breath and leaning slightly into Emma's kiss.

"YOU DIDN'T KISS HER ON THE MOUTH" the boy shouted over to Emma, who turned round and shouted back

"YOU DIDN'T SAY WHERE, I HAD TO KISS SOMEONE" she then turned back around, to find a wide-eyed Regina staring at her and Katheryn and Tinkerbell chuckling, Robin looked far from amused.

"I hope you didn't mind" Emma asked with hope and in her mind she was screaming, please be okay with this... please be okay with this.

"I guess I should feel honored, that you chose me" she chuckled.

Emma relaxed.

"You should"

"Do you even know them boys" Tinkerbell interrupted, coming closer to the two girls.

"No, they seem okay though, Ruby's in her element"

"I bet she is" Regina sassed.

Emma smirked, before playfully nudging Regina's arm.

"I guess I should go back" she then said, backing away slightly.

Regina stepped slighhtly forward, as Robin and his crew had started chattering once more and it was only Tinkerbell watching them.

"You don't have too" Regina asked.

Emma tilted her head, curiously.

"I mean, it seems they don't need you back over there straight away, you could stay with us for a bit"

"Okay" Emma mumbled, casually.

Regina's mouth parted, she hadn't expected it to be that easy.

* * *

><p>A further ten minutes later and after many sneaky glances at one another, Ruby came up behind Emma.<p>

"Hey Em's you ditching us, for these people" Ruby joked.

Emma turned.

"Very funny Rubes" Emma smiled, noticing Ruby glare at Robin, because he was giving her a death glare.

Ruby leaned in and whispered

"Seriously, what is going on with him lately"

Emma chuckled.

A few moments later, The group began to walk away and Emma only noticed, because she felt slightly colder, she turned around to find them walking away and her heart sank a little, because Regina hadn't said goodbye.

She sighed and turned back round to face Ruby, not noticing that Regina had turned back and was walking back towards her, speaking into her phone.

"What is it?" Emma asked, seeing Ruby starring past her, so she turned her head round.

"OH"

"I wasn't going to go, without saying goodbye was I" Regina joked, while pushing a button, on her phone.

Ruby smiled before saying

"I'll leave you too it, ill be over there Em's" she smirked, before walking away.

Emma suddenly looked confused and took a couple of sips of her beer.

"Em-ma?" Regina asked concerned.

Emma shook her head.

"I'm glad you came back" she said, without much thought, her mind was suddenly mush.

Regina smirked.

"Where are they off to now?" Emma said, gesturing to the retreating, forest crew.

"Home properly" Regina replied, calmly, crossing her arms and raking her eyes over the blonde.

"I..I think I may have had, more of these than I should have" Emma said, bring her hand up to show a bottle.

"How much have you had?" Regina asked concerned.

"Four or Five?"

"You sound sober enough dear, maybe it's just the cold air"

"Yeah, it is getting colder" she gazed into Regina's brown eyes.

"Shouldn't you catch up with the others, before it's too late?" she muttered.

Regina chuckled, uncrossing her arms and bringing herself round, to take the blondes arm in her own.

Emma's mouth parted at this action, this had never happened before.

"I won't be catching up with them Em-ma" she muttered and they started to walk slowly.

"Why..."

"I told Tinkerbell, my sister will be picking me up in a few minutes"

"Miss Mills is coming here..." Emma said disbelieving.

"She's coming to pick me and you up, yes"

Emma stopped.

"Really!"

"Yes"

"Why?" she tilted her head at Regina.

"Because I won't leave you here, especially when in around an hours time, there is likely to be a fighting match and your properly get arrested"

"Really!"

"Yes (Regina rolled her eyes) A couple of the boys, heard somethings going down later tonight, it's not a surprise really, it usually happens"

"Wait a minute...If Miss Mills knew you were here, why did she let you come or tell your mother"

Regina shook her head in amusement.

"She was young once" Regina chuckled.

"Maybe she isn't as bad, as she seems" Emma mumbled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Regina and Emma were further away from the docks and near the road side.<p>

"Oh shit" Emma mumbled holding on to Regina's arm.

"What is it?"

"Ruby and the guys are still down there, I need to tell them" she went to walk back.

"Em-ma, don't, give me your phone, il sort it"

Emma unquestionably gave her the phone and Regina went into her contacts and dialed Ruby.

"Hey Em's where are you?" Ruby answered.

"Hello Ruby, its Regina"

"Oh, Hey"

"Emma asked me to phone and let you know she's alright and I wanted to warn you, that apparently there's going to be some trouble, I suggest you go home"

There was a slight pause.

"Thanks..what about Em's? shes meant to be at mine all night"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" she replied, seriously.

"Her moms meant to be picking her up in the morning though"

"I'll come up with something"

There was another slight pause.

"Okay, Um, your actually alright, you know"

Regina scoffed. looking to Emma who was just staring at her longingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks"

"Okay, well tell Emma to message me, or something, when she can"

"I will"

"Bye Regina"

"Bye Ruby"

She hanged up the phone and gave it back to Emma, who didn't know what to say, Then car lights started coming towards them and parking right next to them, Regina opened the back door and helped Emma in.

"Jesus Sis, how much she had?" as she watched Emma, fumbling over the back seat.

"Four or five beers" Regina sighed, getting in next to Emma, who now was staring at Miss Mills, Emma thought it looked like, she'd been out or a date on something and that's what she said

"You been on a date or something Miss Mills?, because you're all dressed up" she tilted her head, curiously.

Regina and Miss Mills laughed.

"I have been out yes" she answered, turning back around in her seat and looking through the rare mirror at Emma.

"It wasn't a date, okay" she smirked.

Regina then reached over, making sure Emma remembered her seat belt.

Miss Mills then said

"you seem quite sober, sis"

"I had other things on my mind" she muttered, under her breath then said

"You know I only have one or two, sis" she said seriously.

Miss Mills nodded.

"Are we bringing Emma back to ours?" she then asked, while pulling off to go home.

"Yes, I assume her mother doesn't know she's been out drinking"

"That's true" Emma replied.

A minute later, Miss Mills looked through the rare view mirror, noticing Regina fussing over Emma.

"I'm okay Regina" she heard Emma say

"No, you're not, your intoxicated"

"Only a little, I still know what I'm doing, I think it was the air, i'm sobering up now"

Regina leaned back and sighed.

Miss Mills shook her head in amusement and a moment later she asked

"Where's Emma's friends?, she didn't go to the docks on her own, did she?"

Emma interrupted

"I didn't, they were with a group of other students and I got dared to kiss someone and that's how I ended up with Regina and her friends and then I don't know what happened, really!"

"Oh, so who did you end up kissing?" she chuckled.

"Regina" Emma blurted out but Regina quickly corrected her.

"On the cheek"

"Oh...How sweet" she smiled widely.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you liked the kiss, even though it was on the cheek :) and also the softer side to ReginaZelena's relationship, I wanted to show that there not always bickering.**


	21. A Sleepover and Zelena The Man-Eater

**A/N Sorry its been a wait, for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Zelena parked outside the Mills residence, where she glanced in her mirror and heard Emma say<p>

"I may be sick, I dunno" she then frowned and looked to Regina.

Zelena then saw Regina lean in slightly, to whisper in Emma's ear, she couldn't make out, what her sister had said, but Emma's frown turned into a goofy smile.

Hmmm, Zelena thought to herself, before saying "Right sis, time to distract mother and you get Emma upstairs, okay?"

"Okay, I have done this before"

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"You have sneaked people into your house before, madame mayor?" she winked and Regina gaped at her, before tapping her arm playfully.

"It's not me, its Zelena that sneaks dates in" she replied.

"REGINA!" her sister snapped.

"What?" Regina said back.

"Don't tell my students of my personal business" she snapped once more, than got out of the car and watched, Regina help Emma out.

"I think your students already know you're a bit of a man-eater, sis" Regina teased.

"I am not a man-eater, it's not my fault that they don't meet my expectations and as for my students, I am a role model to most" she said seriously.

Emma burst out laughing.

"SHHH" Regina said to the blonde, holding her laugh and Zelena glared.

They then started to make their way to the door, of the mansion.

"What was so funny, about what I said, Emma?" Zelena said firmly.

"Noth-Nothing Miss" she tried not to laugh again.

Zelena then opened the door and walked slightly forward, the coast was clear, so Regina and Emma stepped inside and closed the door, Zelena saw her mother, upon reaching the kitchen and sent Regina a knowing look and went into the kitchen, talking a bit loudly, to her mother.

"Mother, how has your evening been, I have just got back" and then she heard her mother rambling on and she rolled her eyes and pulled Emma up the stairs as quietly and quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on Regina?" Emma suddenly asked, she never imagined that, at the beginning of the evening, she'd end up in Regina's bedroom.<p>

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to be caught up in any trouble and your slightly intoxicated, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you" she said softly.

Emma gawked for a moment, before her pride kicked in.

"I can look after myself"

Regina leaned her back against her door, upon closing it and watched Emma sit on the bed.

"I know you can, but I…your my friend, that's what friends do"

"Well maybe you went beyond what friends normally do" she gave a slight smile and started to glance, round the room.

"Hey that's my drawing, she smiled and Regina relaxed slightly.

"I did tell you framed it" she sassed.

"I know" Emma said, looking to Regina who stepped forward, going towards her window and crossed her arms, she never thought she'd have Emma, in her room tonight and it made her heart quicken.

Emma didn't take her eyes off the brunette, who was now in thought.

"Um, thanks for tonight, you actually seem to care more about me, more than the friends, I hang around with" she gave a goofy smile.

"I'm sure that's not true, Ruby seemed concerned on the phone, that reminds me, we need to message your mother about picking you up from Ruby's ,we need to get her not too.

"Okay" Emma said digging out her phone, from her pocket.

"Ugh, can you do it for me? I feel a little weird" she held her phone out.

"Sure" Regina sat next to Emma, and as began to type a message, Emma just stared at her, with a goofy smile.

"There done" Regina said.

"What did you say?"

"I said your be spending the morning with Ruby and your make your own way hone, early afternoon" she sighed.

"I hope she doesn't turn up anyway" Emma whispered.

"Me too, that would be awkward" Regina whispered back and looked at the blondes hands, which were slightly shaking.

"Emma…why are you shaking? are you cold?" she said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah" Emma lied. Sure she felt a little cold and slightly off from the alcohol, but it was the sudden thoughts of being in Regina bedroom on her bed, inches away from her.

Regina got up immediately and went to the wardrobe.

"you can borrow these"she brought a pair of pyjamas and a robe and took them over to the blonde before saying

"il just go get us some water, while you change" and she left the room quickly, leaving Emma staring wide-eyed at the garments and she muttered

"Oh my God"

* * *

><p>A minute later, Regina had entered the kitchen, to find Zelena standing there twirling a strand of hair with a finger and looking at the fridge.<p>

"Where's mother?" Regina asked.

"She's gone to the study" she replied flatly.

"Good" Regina muttered, filling two glasses with water.

"How's Emma" Zelena whispered.

"She's okay, sobering up"

"You know, I always thought it would be a boy, you'd sneak in, I never imagined it would be, Emma" she smirked.

Regina took a deep breath "what are you getting at sis?" she glared at her.

"Oh come on, I saw the way you were with her in the car and they way, you both are with each other at school" she smirked again.

"We are good friends" Regina said firmly and with a bit of snap.

"Whatever you say sis...anyway, your be pleased to know that mother's out in the morning, so you don't have to sneak around"

"Thanks" Regina replied and went to leave, but paused at the doorway "thanks for tonight, for coming to get us" she said softly and then walked off, up the stairs leaving her sister, with a genuine smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"I got some water, I think your need it" Regina said, putting the drinks down on the side table and looking to Emma, who was in Regina's silk pyjamas and sitting on the edge of the bed anxiously. Regina smiled admiring her pyjamas on the blonde.<p>

"I can't believe, I'm having a sleep over at your house, when I should actually be at Ruby's" Emma said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"If you don't want to be here, I am sure you can still make your way over to Ruby's" Regina muttered, hoping that was not the case and she went to get another pair of pyjamas and started putting them on, while Emma stared at the wall, her breathing becoming labored, as she knew the brunette was undressing behind her.

"No..do...do you have Katheryn or Tinkerbell stay over a lot?" Emma asked flustered.

"Sometimes" Regina replied before adding

"How are you feeling now?"

"I...I think the sick feeling is starting to go"

"That's good, shall we get into bed?" she didn't realize the innuendo in her last words and Emma's heart Began to thud.

"We can top and tail, if you like" Regina added, getting in the duvet and she then thought, she never top and tailed with her other friends, but this way was safer for her heart, she also knew Emma was not exactly sober and if anything was to happen between them, she wanted them both to be of right mind and know exactly what they were doing.

"Cool" Emma muttered, getting in at the bottom end.

They then laid down and Regina turned off the side light the stared at the ceiling.

"You're a great friend Re-gina" Emma whispered.

"So are you" she replied.

"I'm glad we found each other...again"

"me too" she smiled into the darkness.

Emma turned on to her side and an hour later, she was brought out of her dozing, when Regina's feet kicked her back.

"Ow" she muttered, leaning up.

Fuck this, she thought and brought herself up to Regina's end with her pillow.

"That's better" she muttered and stared at Regina's sleeping face.

You're so beautiful, she thought to herself and stared a little longer, before her eyes started to close.

* * *

><p>7.32am<p>

Regina blinked her eyes once, then twice, waking from her sleep to suddenly realize, Emma's face was inches away from her own.

she leaned up immediately, looking at the sleeping blonde.

What is she doing up this end of the bed, she thought to herself, her heart starting to race within her chest.

"Em-ma" she said, without thinking.

Emma stirred and mumbled "Gina"

The brunette smirked and she found herself pulling blonde hair away from the blondes face, you're so beautiful Regina thought to herself, before quickly getting up and getting changed.

Twenty minutes later, Emma woke up and was disappointed not to have Regina next to her.

"Morning sleepy head" Regina said, as she put her earrings on.

"Hey" Emma said, leaning up.

"Your dressed already?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I thought I should" she sighed.

"Oh" Emma pulled herself further up and adjusted her hair.

"Mothers out, so it should be okay to go downstairs"

Emma nodded and then said sadly "Thanks for everything"

Regina frowned and immediately walked over to the bed and sat next to Emma.

"No more thanking me, okay!, it's what friends do, right?" Emma stared into brown orbs.

Regina gripped her hands together in her lap.

"or maybe…your special" Emma replied.

Regina didn't know what to say, she just studied Emma, who was biting her lip and tilted her head, looking at Regina.

"I'm not special, dear" she finally said, motioning to stand up and she walked over to her window.

Emma sighed and got out of the bed and walked to where Regina was standing and she also looked out of the window and as she looked out, Regina turned her attention to the blonde.

She went doe eyed, the blonde was right next to her, in her pyjama's and had slept in her bed, it was too good to be true.

A knock on the door broke her out of her musings and Zelena opened the door.

"Oh" she said, noticing the girls standing close together, looking at her, she wondered if she had interrupted something between them.

"What do you want?" Regina snapped, starting to walk slowly towards her.

"You coming down for breakfast?" Zelena asked.

"Yes" she turned to Emma.

"I'll let you get dressed...were be in the kitchen, what do you want to eat?" she smiled softly.

"Cool, Um, anything" Emma muttered, trying to sound casual, when inside she was overjoyed t spending more time, with Regina.

"Okay" she replied and turned to Zelena who was watching with interest, at her sisters interaction with Emma.

"Lets go, then" she said seriously to her sister, who smirked and they closed the door, leaving Emma smiling like a fool.

* * *

><p>When Emma entered the kitchen, it was approaching 9am and she was surprised to see Zelena bopping her head, to a tune and Regina taking the mick, out of her sister's taste in music.<p>

"You have poor taste in music" she sassed.

"Whatever" Zelena replied, finally noticing the blonde staring at her.

"Oh, here Emma, you can have this toast I just did for you"

Emma's eyes widened, in what reality did she ever think, her spanish teacher would ever make toast for her, it was a strange feeling, really.

"Thanks" she replied, curiously, walking forward and taking the plate on the kitchen unit.

"I done you a drink" Regina suddenly said, pointing to a glass on the unit.

"Thanks" Emma said again, now smiling at Regina, who smiled back and they held their gaze.

Zelena rolled her eyes.

Emma then put a piece of toast to her mouth, still looking at Regina, who diverted her gaze, with a blush.

"Aw, how sweet" Zelena teased and both girls looked to her and Regina said

"Why do you keep using that word?"

"what word?"

"Sweet? I've never heard you say that word so much, let alone at all"

Zelena chuckled.

"It's not my fault, you two are sweet together" she gave a knowing glare, at her sister.

Emma gaped,

"We are not sweet, I act no different from when I'm with Katheryn or Tinkerbell, or anyone else" Regina huffed, clearly flustered.

"Okay, I'll try not to use that word in the future" she replied flatly, but thought there's no way in hell, I am going to stop now.

Regina nodded, fiddling with her plate on the unit and there was silence, for a moment.

Then Emma's phone beeped.

_Hey Em's, I heard it kicked off down the docks last night, luckily I left before then, thanks to Regina letting me know! I can't believe she took you away, are you at her house now? I didn't know you two were that close, for her to let you stay over! you want to meet me at the Diner at 11?_

Emma sighed.

"Is that your mother?" Regina asked.

"No, though I have a message from her" she then read her mothers message.

_Okay, be safe, see you tomorrow afternoon._

"Ruby asked if I want to meet her, at the Diner at 11" she frowned.

"Oh" Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"I think id like to spend some more time, with you though" she stared at Regina.

"Yes, of course, that...that would be nice" she replied genuinely.

"I can drop you near your house, if you want Emma" Zelena asked.

"I need to go to the shops at 12, so if will be no problem" she added.

"Um...yeah...thanks Miss Mills"

Zelena nodded, giving Regina a smirk before saying

"I'll leave you two to gossip, or whatever you do" and she walked out of the kitchen, leaving both girls looking at one another.

"I can't figure your sister out, is that the real her? or is she, how she is at school?" Emma asked.

"She's both" Regina replied, taking a sip of her hot drink.

"Oh" she looked back down at her phone

"I better reply to Ruby...tell her I am spending the morning with you" she smiled to herself, tapping away on her phone.

Regina tilted her head as feeling a pleasant warmth, spread throughout her whole body, Emma wanted to spend time with her, she put her, before Ruby and it excited her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	22. Wanting To Spend More Time Together

**A/N More Emma/Regina interaction this chapter, with a dose of Zelena and Emma's parents.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once Emma had sent her reply to Ruby, she glanced up to see Regina looking admiringly at her and she swallowed thickly.<p>

"Soooo..."

Regina opened her mouth but closed it again and looked down.

"What shall we do now?" the blonde added with a smile.

"I...I would like do show you something...in the garden, it's something important to me, do you want to see it?" she tilted her head, fiddling with the plate on the unit.

"Sure" Emma replied, motioning to stand up and then, she followed the brunette into the garden.

"Wow, nice garden" Emma muttered, looking around, at all the green and the flowers, until they came to stand in front of a tree and Emma looked up at it.

"An apple tree" she said happily.

Regina took a deep breath.

"This is my favorite part of the garden, the apples are the best I've ever tasted and I have always spent many summers, under this tree, where my father used to read to me when I was a child, then when I was old enough I would sit here reading or just looking out, I still do" she stated fiddling with her hands and looked down happily.

Emma glanced to her with a grin.

"I bet the apples are really sweet...just like you" she quickly looked back up at the tree, not noticing Regina look to her with wonder, at what she had just said.

They then stood in silence, for a moment.

"If I remember rightly, the madame mayor in the play, was a fan of apples and had an apple tree?" Emma suddenly said.

Regina chuckled.

"Yes, that is true"

"You could actually be her" Emma muttered stepping forward and putting a hand on the trunk, of the tree.

"I suppose I could" she smirked.

Emma then turned to her and seriously said

"This means a lot to you and you have shared it with me, I don't know why, but I am happy that you have"

Regina nodded, she could feel a fluttering in her stomach and instead of pushing it down, she embraced it.

Emma now circled the tree.

"Can we sit under the tree? the weather is good" Emma said with a smile.

Regina just nodded and they sat on the grass leaning their backs in the tree and they looked ahead, with smiles on their faces.

What they didn't notice was Zelena watching them through the window, that overlooked the garden, she was actually happy for her sister, as she saw her burst out laughing at something the blonde had said and then she saw the blonde leaning forward and she squinted, to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

Emma had taken Regina's left hand and was saying something to her, it looked like something romantic, when in fact, it was just Emma trying to get Regina to admit that she liked green apples aswell as red ones.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, after meaningless random conversations between them both, that actually meant a lot to them both.<p>

It was time for Emma to leave.

"I really enjoyed hanging out with you" Emma said, as she got her coat from Regina's room and they walked, back down the stairs.

"Me too" Regina muttered, seeing her sister, standing at the door, looking at them.

"I guess I'll see you at school" Emma said, not breaking her gaze from the brunette.

"You will" Regina smiled.

"What will you do now?" Emma asked.

"Oh, well mother should be back soon...and you?" she fiddled nervously with her hands.

Zelena rolled her eyes, can these two be anymore sweet, ugh, she thought.

"Um, I am just gonna go home, my mother will probably ask me, a dozen questions about last night, that should be fun" she chuckled.

"I can imagine" Regina muttered and Zelena said

"I'm going to go to the car" and she walked off towards it, leaving Emma and Regina standing in the doorway, sneaking glances at each other, while they watched Zelena go and get in the car.

Zelena then looked through, her car window and saw them both smiling at each other, but not saying anything.

"For the love of..." She said and hit the horn, on her car and both girls jumped.

She opened the window and shouted

"Are you coming or what Emma?"

"Sorry" Emma shouted and shuffled off towards her, before turning around and saying

"ll text you later" and Regina nodded and then watched her go.

* * *

><p>The whole car journey for Emma, was an odd experience, Zelena was silent paying attention to the road and Emma was twiddling her fingers, not knowing exactly what to say.<p>

"So Emma, you still coming to the stables next weekend?"

"Oh, yeah sure, if that's still cool" she casually said.

Zelena chuckled.

"Yeah, its fine"

5 minutes later, Zelena stopped the car, a few minutes from Emma's apartment.

"I'll see you at school Emma, remember to do your homework" Zelena said and Emma smirked.

"Yes Miss" she fake saluted and shut the door leaving Zelena, shaking her head amusedly.

when Emma entered her home, she found her parents, sitting on the sofa, watching the tv.

"Hey" she said.

"Emma, your home, how was Ruby's?"

"Fine" Emma said, taking her coat off, she felt slightly guilty about lying to them.

"That's good" her father said.

"Yeah" Emma shrugged, making her way to the kitchen to get a drink.

She didn't realize her father had gotten up from the sofa and walked over to her and she jumped, upon seeing how close behind her he was and she turned around cautiously.

"Em-ma he whispered.

"Ye-ah" she side eyed him.

"I know you didn't stay at Rubies"

She didn't say anything.

"I got called into work last night and saw you, with Regina getting into Miss Mills car?" he whispered with a serious look.

Emma gulped.

"I was with Ruby and was gonna stay at Rubies" she muttered, anxiously.

"And how did you end up getting into Miss Mills car?"

"Um" she look sideways, then back to her father and sighed.

"To be honest, It seemed to happen so quickly"

He stared at her, waiting for her to go on.

"I...went with Ruby and the guys to the docks" she looked down sadly.

"And?"

"I had a drink"

He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Regina was there and she was concerned about me and she thought something might kick off down there, so she called her sister and took me back to her house, where I stayed and have been, until about half an hour ago" she bit her lip.

"Em-ma" he shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Did anything happen between you and Regina?" he asked seriously and gave that look, to hint at what he was getting at.

"No, no of course not, nothing like that, don't you think I would be beaming if it had"

He thought for a moment and agreed.

"I take it, Cora knew you were there?"

"Um, No"

"Em-ma, how the hell did she not know?"

"She went out early this morning" Emma muttered.

"What about last night?"

"Um, Zelena distracted her, while we went upstairs"

"This just gets better and better, I can't believe my daughter, lied to me and is drinking and what about your mother, I can't lie to her"

"Pleaseeee I am sorry, I really am"

"Your grounded until I say you're not, for the lying and drinking" he replied and walked back over to the sofa, leaving Emma with a frown, she then went into her room and threw herself, onto the bed, before getting her phone and texting Regina.

_Hey, my father saw me with you last night, getting in your sisters car and I'm grounded : (_

It wasn't until twenty minutes later, that she received a reply.

_It's my fault : (_

_Don't be silly, it will be okay._

_Does this mean, you can't come to the stables next weekend?_

_I hope not, I'll have to be extra good for a few days, so they agree to let me go. lol._

_Your going to be a goody two shoes?, ha._

_Yeah that's me, madame mayor.  
><em>

Regina grinned widely, she won't never admit it, but she really liked Emma calling her that.

* * *

><p>The next five days past quickly and quietly, Emma barely had spoken to Regina, she was busy with her family and Emma was busy being good, doing chores around the house, coming straight home from school everyday, without moaning about it and now it was Friday and she needed to know, if she could go, with Regina and her sister to the stables.<p>

"Father, Regina and miss Mills are going to the stables tomorrow, please can I go?"

he sighed. "Your grounded"

"If you let me go, I'll stay grounded till exams are over" she pleaded.

David laughed "this means that much to you?" He asked.

"It's ridiculous, how much it means to me, but yeah"

David laughed again and he stared at her, seeing that, it did indeed mean a lot to her. "Okay, Okay, your be home by 6"

Emma squeaked "I'll go, let her know now" she got up and went to her bedroom, to text Regina.

_I can come tomorrow, are you still going?_

Minutes later.

_ That's great, were pick you up at 10._

_cool :)_

_ it is, see you in the morning :)_

* * *

><p>The following morning, Emma was eagerly looking out the window, it was 9.54am.<p>

"Oh, here they are, il see you later, bye" and she was gone, leaving her mother shaking her head and father, moving to the window to watch her go, he saw Regina get out of the passenger seat and quickly get in to the back. He shook his head, amusedly, before seeing Emma appear and get in the car.

A moment later, they drove off.

"Hey" Emma said, once she got in the car.

"Hi" Regina replied and smiled.

"Hello Emma, you managed to get ungrounded then!" Zelena smirked.

"No, I'm still grounded, but I have been allowed out til six"

Emma then turned herself, to Regina.

"You told her, that I was grounded?"

"Yes, I was moaning about it, to her"

Emma smiled widely. Causing Regina to swoon.

"You, um, look nice" Emma said, looking at Regina's blue blazer and greyish pants, Zelena laughed and Regina snapped her head towards her.

"Take no notice of her, she's being an idiot and thank-you"

"I am not an idiot" Zelena snapped and then asked Emma "Are you going to get on a horse today, Emma?"

"Um, sure" she replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'm with you" Regina whispered.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Regina was sat upon her black horse, at the beginning of the large field.<p>

"You not going to get on monkey?" she asked Zelena, who rolled her eyes, while adjusting the saddle.

"I will, but maybe Emma would like a go first"

Regina shook her head.

"His not the right horse for her, she needs one that is behaved" Regina snapped.

"Oh like your one" she teased.

"Yeah"

Regina then got off her horse, and took her helmet off, handing it to Emma.

"Put this on, il lead you around"

"Oh, it's okay you ride first"Emma replied, crossing her arms, across her chest.

Regina sighed, noticing her sister, now mounting Monkey.

"Okay" she muttered sadly and turned round, getting back on her horse.

"Will you be okay, watching us for a bit" Regina asked.

"Of course" she nodded.

And then both Mills sisters galloped off, across the field and Emma walked forward watching them, she heard Zelena shout

"I'm still the better rider" and Regina shouted "You wish" Emma rolled her eyes, but then once Regina was in full flow, she gawked, the brunette looked so happy and her hair was bouncing beautifully upon her shoulders. She was breathtaking and she was slightly ahead of zelena, who was trying to catch up to her, but never did.

Regina gloated for a good minute, before trotting over to Emma.

"Did you see that Emma? I am better than Zelena"

"I saw" Emma smiled.

"Are you okay"

"Great"

Regina look a deep breath and held her hand out "would you like to ride with me, I won't ride fast, were walk round"

"Wow, you never let anyone ride with you, you said, you will always ride alone" Zelena said, in surprise while jumping off her horse.

"Things change, sis" Regina replied, before adding "I won't let anything happen to you, Em-ma"

Zelena gaped, totally dumfounded. Emma nodded, slightly anxiously, as Regina helped Emma up, behind her.

Zelena stepped forward and gave Emma her helmet. "Take it easy Regina" she warned her.

"I will" and a minute later, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist from behind and Regina walked the horse off.

"Is this okay?" she asked Emma a moment later.

"Fine, yeah" she whispered and Regina smiled. They talked for a bit, while Zelena watched on, not noticing Emma take a firmer hold of the brunettes waist and this made Regina hitch her breathing, she turned her head, seeing Emma's flushed cheeks, she wasn't sure if it was the air or her, but she looked beautiful either way.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until 2pm, that they decided to head back and they pulled up to Emma's apartment, not long after 4.<p>

Regina got out of the car with Emma "Maybe we can do something you enjoy, soon" she asked Emma. who stared into darkening brown eyes.

"Yeah, that would be cool"

Zelena then stuck her head out the car window "I haven't got all day, you know"

"Shut up" Regina snapped, playfully,

"I better go" Emma said as she stepped back, she saw a slight frown appear, on the brunettes face and before she knew it, she stepped back forward and hugged Regina, She closed her eyes and felt Regina's hair tickle her face., She smiled, before quickly pulling back and gave a smile, before running off, into the apartment, leaving Regina wide-eyed, looking ahead, saying nothing.

"She's left you speechless" Zelena teased with a chuckle.

"She hugged me" Regina muttered.

"Yeah, I saw that"

Regina said nothing, just replayed what just happened in her head, before smiling widely and getting in the car.

Emma however, entered the apartment slightly panicked.

"What's wrong honey?" her mother asked.

"I hugged her, I dunno, if it was the right thing to do"

"it was just a hug, Emma" her mother replied, taking a bite out of a sandwich she had made.

Emma sighed.

"How was the stables? did you see the horses" her mother then asked.

"Yeah, Regina's an amazing rider, she's better than zelena and she let me, walk round with her, on her horse"

"that's nice, I hope you wore a helmet, and your still grounded" her father then said, seriously.

Emma nodded and went into her room, thinking over her day, with Regina and thinking of that hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be back in lessons and stuff, <strong>** but I was wondering what other characters, would you like to see more of in the story? **

**Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	23. Movie Night At Tinkerbell's

**A/N Thank you Pinkpillow19 I've also noticed you have left reviews in two of my other fic's yay :) and JPelles thanks for the suggestion, I think I shall bring in Elsa and Anna at some point, not sure about Snow's mother though, were have to wait and see where the story takes me :)**

* * *

><p>It seemed the hug had slightly backtracked they're progress and for the following two weeks, they were back to being awkward around each other, with greeting each other stiffly and both thinking of that hug and the sleepover, but not bringing it up.<p>

"I thought Katheryn was coming over?" Zelena asked Regina, as she stared at her sister who was staring down, in thought, at the table, of their dinning room.

"She's busy" Regina replied, quietly.

"Oh and what's going on with you and Emma lately?" she smirked.

Regina snapped her head up, at her sister wide-eyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I've just noticed in class, that you're not your usual selfs"

Regina sighed, looking back down.

"It's nothing, we've both been busy and she's still grounded" she tried to convince herself that was the reason.

"You should make more of an effort sis, I know you like her, maybe you should text her, I heard her tell that Ruby girl today, that she was going to revise all night"

Regina scoffed.

Emma, Revise all night, yer right! she thought.

Zelena frowned.

"I'm going to look at some papers, so il leave you to wallow in peace" she smirked.

Regina then glared at her, before tapping her fingers on the table.

It was then she realized, she missed talking and being around the blonde. So she picked up her phone from the table and began to type a message.

_R: Hi, how are you? sorry we haven't talked recently._

she pressed send and stared at her phone, until it beeped, three minutes later.

_E: Hey madame mayor, I'm still grounded having lots of fun here :)_

Regina smirked.

_R: Let me guess, your revising but not revising, ha._

_E: How did you know I would be revising ? and yeah, I'm actually sketching._

Regina smiled.

_R: You were overheard, speaking with Ruby, may I ask what your drawing?_ she messaged back.

She then tapped her fingers again on the table, impatiently, waiting for a reply.

_E: Oh, let me guess, Miss Mills. I thought it was a bit strange, her lingering in the corridor and I can't tell you what I am drawing. Its a secret. ;)  
><em>

Regina chuckled. both now had wide smiles on their faces. Emma then quickly added

_E: And what are you up? has your mother got you studying?_

_R: No, I am sitting at the dinning room table, doing nothing and mother is busy with paperwork in her study. When will you be ungrounded? _

she sighed and then sent the message.

_E: Sometime next year, I think. I don't know. though Tinkerbell asked me to come to her movie night, she's planning, will you be there?_

Regina shook her head, of course Tinkerbell invited her! she knew her friend had a soft spot, in a friendly way, for Emma.

_R: I will be going, yes._

_E: Cool and maybe me and you could do that something I like soon, you did say, do you remember?_

Regina smiled and typed back

_R: I do remember and yes I would like that._

_E: Cool, il let you know when :)_

Regina smiled widely and got up and walked happily, up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The following day at school. Ruby and Emma were walking towards their bench, when Ruby said<p>

"Em's, let me talk to your dad, Il persuade him to unground you, it's ridiculous now"

Emma laughed.

"You missing me at the Diner, Rubes?"

"No, course not" she smirked.

They sat in silence for a moment, looking around at other students passing by.

"Where's Neal?" Ruby asked.

"His helping August with something, they wouldn't tell me what...apparently it's man-stuff"

Ruby scoffed and then noticed the forest crew, off to the right, of her.

"Your friends with Regina and Tinkerbell right?" she asked.

"Yeah" Emma muttered, looking over to the forest crew aswell.

"Has she told you if she likes Robin, because look at him"

He was pulling Regina away from the group and obviously was flirting with her.

Emma sighed.

"I don't know, we don't talk about him" she said sadly, as she watched him lust over her and Regina crossed her arms, listening to him, she wasn't flirting back, Emma noted.

And moments later the bell went and they made their way to class. Where Emma sat, staring down at a sheet of questions, that Mr Gold had handed out and all she could think of, was Robin and his stupid face.

_Does she even know, that his flirting with her...are they secreting dating...no...I would know...she doesn't flirt with him and he doesn't like me and I don't like him! Ugh!_

"Em's" Ruby said, glancing sideways at her.

"Yes" she muttered.

"Your mumbling something to yourself, what's up?

"Nothing, I...I just hate science" she muttered, still looking at the sheet, the words not stinking in.

"Gold, will do his nut, if you don't write anything" she whispered.

Emma sighed and put her pen to paper and looked again, at question one - Why do solids have a fixed shape?

* * *

><p>By the end of the lesson, Gold had gone through all the answers and Ruby did a little dance in her seat.<p>

"What you get Em's?" Ruby asked her.

"Five out of 12" she frowned.

"Oh, don't worry about it, that's still good your do better next time" she said, packing her items into her bag.

Emma didn't move and Gold walked over to them.

"Ruby I take it from your little celebration, that you scored well in the test?"

"Yes sir, nine out of twelve" she grinned.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Good work" he replied and then looked to Emma.

"And what did you score Miss Nolan?"

"Five, sir"

There was a slight pause.

"Needs improvement, but not the worst score, someone has received in my class" he said and Emma suddenly felt slightly better. and then he added

"I have noticed your improvement, since you have taken extra study, a little more work and your be fine" he said and walked off back to his desk.

"Wow, his in a good mood today" Ruby whispered.

Emma then packed away her things and then walked out the door with Ruby.

"I need the toilet Rubes, Il catch up" Emma said, walking a few steps away and going into the toilets. Where she saw Regina and Katheryn at the sinks.

She smiled and went into the cubicle. She could hear Katheryn say.

"Frederick is taking me to the movies this weekend, you should come, double date with Robin"

Emma felt a flare of rage in her stomach and she clenched her jaw. she didn't see that Regina had looked to her cubicle, with sad eyes.

"I...I don't like him, like that Kathryn" she sighed.

and Emma relaxed.

"He likes you though"

"I am aware, I just don't want to hurt his feelings, his my friend"

"His gonna get hurt sooner or later Reg"

"Can we talk about something else?" she huffed.

Emma then suddenly flushed the toilet and walked out going to the sinks, next to Regina and Katheryn.

"Hey" Emma said, looking sideways, then back in front of her.

"Hi" Katheryn replied and Regina fiddled with her hands, staring at the blonde.

"Um, how did you do in the test?" Regina asked Emma, who scoffed.

"Badly"

"You're not doing science at A-level are you?" Katheryn asked.

"No way" Emma quickly said.

"Then don't worry about it"

Emma smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>May<strong>

Regina's mother set Regina rigorous revision plans. Which caused Regina to become snappy and sarky.

Emma however, was told to revise, at least an hour every evening, which sometimes she did and sometimes she didn't. She was also ungrounded and celebrated by spending the first night at Rubies, then spending every day since, at the Diner after school.

Both Regina and Emma had also, still been texting each other and spoke mainly in Spanish class, which was the only class, where they sat together, with Tinkerbell and Mulan.

Today however, was Tinkerbell's movie night, Emma fussed for an hour and half on what to wear and in the end, just went in jeans and a sweatshirt.

Her mother dropped her off outside, a quint little house, at 6.30, where she knocked on the door, anxiously.

"Emma you made it, come in, come in" Tinkerbell said excitedly.

"Thanks, um, Is everyone here yet?"

"Yeah, their in the lounge, come and see" she smiled and a moment later, they entered the medium-sized lounge, where Emma noticed Katheryn and Frederick on the two piece light green sofa

"Hi" she said to them and Frederick said

"Emma, long time no see" and she shook her head, amusingly. She then glanced to the three-piece, light green sofa, noticing Regina sitting there, in black trousers and a white blouse, looking as gorgeous as always.

Emma gawked for a moment, feeling slightly light-headed, this woman is going to be the death of me, she thought.

"Hey" Emma smiled widely.

"Hello, Em-ma" Regina said sultry.

"Sit, sit down" Tinkerbell told Emma.

"Someone's excited" Katheryn teased.

And Tinkerbell gave her a glare before saying

"I don't get to have friends over often, Katheryn, you know what my parents are like"

Regina nodded in agreement, while watching Emma come and sit next to her.

Emma then glanced round, taking the room in, there wasn't much to look at, the room had two sofa's, a tv, a table near the window and there was the odd picture, on the patterned wallpaper.

Tinkerbell then leaned down near the Tv and said

"We've got my usual ones or Katheryn's moulon rouge" she frowned and Katheryn smirked.

They all then agreed on Tinkerbell's Mean girls movie and then Tinkerbell sat next to Emma, who was in the middle of her and Regina.

"Drinks are on the table and popcorn is on the table, if you want any" she told Emma, who smiled back at her.

"Cool thanks" she replied and leaned back of the sofa, waiting for the movie to begin. It wasn't until a minute later that Kathryn and Regina were making playful comments, such as if katheyn was in the movie she'd be the head bitch and Katheryn then retorted, that if she was head bitch, Regina was one of her following bitches.

Emma couldn't help, but find it funny, how they joked with one another.

Tinkerbell meanwhile was trying to follow the plot and Frederick was bored.

* * *

><p>When the movie finished, Tinkerbell put another in, while everyone else went to the table and helped themselves to drink, while also talking about random things and then they took the bowls of popcorn back to the sofas.<p>

Katheryn and Frederick shared one, Tinkerbell had her own, leaving Emma holding the other bowl in her lap, while Regina kept putting her hand in and quickly pulling it away and as this movie played, it was more quieter this time and all that could be heard was munching of popcorn.

Half an hour later, Katheryn was leaning on Frederick, who had his arm around her, Tinkerbell was wide-eyed and fully engrossed in the movie and Emma was leaning back, sneaking glances sideways at Regina, who was also leant back and had her arms crossed, looking at the Tv.

By the time 11 came, zelena was outside and beeped her car horn.

"The wicked witch is here" Katheryn joked.

"Don't call her that" Regina smirked and then explained to Emma, that Katheryn calls her that, because of the time Zelena dressed up as the wicked witch of the west, one Halloween.

Katheryn and Frederick then made their way to the car and that's when Emma's father arrived, parking behind Zelena's car.

Emma turned to Tinkerbell at the front door.

"Tonight was fun, thanks for inviting me"

"it was nothing" she smiled.

"I'll see you at school then" she then said and looked to Regina. who hadn't gone to get in her sister's car yet.

"I'll come with you" Regina said and walked the short distance towards Emma's father's car, by this time Tinkerbell had already gone back inside and Katheryn was busy talking to Frederick in the car, to notice Regina walking Emma to David's car.

David smiled at the scene he was watching, while Zelena stuck her head out of the window, watching them.

"Um, shouldn't you be getting in your sisters car? their waiting for you" Emma said smiling, as Regina walked her to the passenger door.

Regina then suddenly realized what she was doing and she crossed her arms and said

"Yes I should go, night Emma" she went to move, but Emma touched her arm.

"Hey, it's okay, I know we didn't get to talk much tonight but I still enjoyed it" she smiled again, now pulling her hand away and instantly missed the contact.

"Me too" Regina replied.

"I'll text you" Emma whispered, opening the car door.

"Okay, goodnight Emma" she smiled.

"Night Regina" and she walked off and got in the passenger side if her sisters car.

"About time sis" zelena snapped.

"Oh, just shut up and drive" she replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone. <strong>


	24. Was This A Date

**A/N Hey everyone, thanks for continuing to read this story, I appreciate it and Pinkpillow19 your sweet thankyou :D  
><strong>

**A/N I did say it was going to be slow-burn, but I will give you a spoiler and say that prom will lead to them getting their acts together, in the first year of sixth form. I have also decided to have a theme for prom, it will make it more fun to write. **

* * *

><p>3 Days later<p>

Emma was sat in registration, when Ruby came bounding in with flyers in her hand.

"It's Fairytale's" She declared with a smirk.

Mr Hooper smiled, he already knew what the theme was for this years prom.

Everyone then started chattering excitedly and Emma just stared at Ruby, who was giving everyone a flyer and telling everyone that she was going to find a Red Riding Hood costume.

Ruby then stood in front of Emma and put a flyer in front of her, Emma glanced over it with no excitement at all.

"Em's how can you not be excited about prom" Ruby said with a frown.

"I'm just not" she replied.

Ruby sighed.

* * *

><p>In Spanish class later that day.<p>

"All everyone has talked about today is prom, I'm sick of it" Emma muttered, with crossed arms, while leaning back in her seat, watching Miss Mills write on the board.

"Has no one asked you to go" Tinkerbell asked, thinking that's why Emma was fed up.

Regina sighed and Mulan looked between Emma and Regina.

"Yes, someone has asked me" she muttered once more, causing Regina to look at her, with sad eyes and say

"Who has asked you?" she stared at Emma, who looked anywhere but at Regina.

"Neal, he asked a while back, I told him yeah, but were only going as friends"

Regina frowned.

* * *

><p>May 25th<p>

It had been four days since everyone went on study leave, which meant no more school apart from exams, until September.

Emma hadn't seen Regina in those four days and had only received the odd text from her, saying she's stuck at home, revising.

Emma however, really wanted to see her and thought it was about time, they did that something, that Emma wanted to do.

So, Emma texted Regina and arranged to meet Regina at the Diner, the following day.

It was 1.32pm when Regina walked into the Diner, wearing trousers and a blouse with blazer. She instantly spotted Emma at a table, looking down at the table. She walked over.

"Miss Swan" she smiled.

Emma looked up and grinned, which made Regina gawk and feel all fuzzy inside.

"No need to be formal" Emma joked, also taking in Regina's form and memorizing every detail to memory.

Regina then sat opposite.

"So why are we here?" The brunette asked, trying to calm herself.

"Were having lunch" Emma smiled.

"Oh" Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm having a cheeseburger and fries, what do you want?"

Regina shifted in her seat.

"A salad, I think" she smiled.

Emma nodded.

"So, hows things?" the blonde whispered, fiddling with her hands on the table.

"Fine" she shifted again in her seat, looking around the Diner, noting Ruby wasn't there.

"I don't believe you" Emma replied, narrowing her eyes with a small smile.

Regina now looked to Emma with a smirk.

"Okay, well, mother is determined to make to study all the time, my sister is whinding me up and my friends are just complicating things" she breathed out and sighed.

"Sounds like everything is just fine then" Emma replied sarcastically and Regina smiled.

"Yes"

"What are your friends complicating?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina leaned back and looked down at the table.

"Prom"

"Oh, that" Emma snapped.

Regina nodded, she felt exactly as Emma did, she wasn't particularly looking forward to it, maybe it was because Emma was going with Neal, or maybe because she had reluctantly agreed to go with Robin, after she had heard Emma was going with Neal.

There was a bright silence, before a waitress came over and took their order. Then Emma asked

"May I ask what your thinking of going as, to prom? " she stared into brown eyes and she grinned goofily.

"No, it's a surprise and why are you grinning like an idiot?" she tilted her head.

Emma chuckled.

"Nothing, it's just I can see you in a beautiful dress, maybe as a princess or Queen" her cheeks started to redden.

Regina felt a fluttering in her stomach and leaned slightly forward.

"Your have to wait and see" she said in a low voice, her eyes boring into Emma's and the blonde swallowed thickly.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they walked out of the Diner and walked slowly down the street.<p>

At first they hadn't noticed Mr Jefferson walking towards them, they were to busy glancing sideways at one another and as Jefferson got closer, he noted that they were looking sweetly at one another.

A moment later.

"Oh my god, look who's walking towards us" Emma said.

"Jefferson" Regina muttered.

"Emma, Regina...what a surprise" he said, coming to stand in front of them.

"Sir" Emma replied.

"I see you two are still getting along" he smirked, thinking something is definitely going on between these two.

"Yes" Regina replied. looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"That's great, I am going to get some food now, so I will see you both at school"

They nodded and he continued on to the Diner, shaking his head in amusement.

"That was weird" Emma then said, as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be getting along!" Regina snapped.

"Beats me" Emma chuckled and Regina's phone suddenly began to ring.

"Sorry" she whispered to Emma, as she took it out of her pocket and took the call.

"Hello Mother"

"Yes, I know"

"But mother"

"Okay"

"I will"

"Okay"

"Bye mother"

she ended the call and sighed.

"I've got to go home, I'm sorry, Em-ma" she looked down sadly.

"Oh, that's okay, least we got to have something to eat together" she smiled.

"She always has to ruin things" Regina muttered, as they then continued to walk.

"That's what parents do" Emma joked and Regina nodded,

"Let me walk you home" Emma then said.

"But, it' out of your way" Regina replied.

"Yeah, but I like to walk and I have nothing better to do...I also want too"

"Your sweet" Regina said softly and unintentionally.

"Maybe...I may have to deny it, if you tell anyone that though" she teased.

Regina nudged her arm, playfully.

* * *

><p>They continued on to Regina's house, talking about random things and once they arrived near Regina's house, Emma stopped and said<p>

"I guess I'll be heading back now" she tucked her hands in her pocket.

"Oh, okay" she looked down sadly.

"Um, I might message you later though" Emma muttered.

"I would like that" Regina replied, biting her lip, now watching the blonde.

"Right, see you later Regina" she said, stepping back.

"I had fun today" Regina suddenly said, making Emma stop.

"Even though, we were only at the Diner?" she smirked.

"It was still nice" Regina replied, truthfully.

"Yeah it was" Emma grinned goofily then added

"It's just a shame, I didn't get to take you to our next destination"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You was going to take me somewhere else?" she said softly.

Emma nodded bashfully.

"Where?"

"I'm not going to say, maybe I can surprise you next time?" she stepped forward, waiting for an answer, she hoped, would be a yes.

Regina blinked a few times, was this a date, is she asking me to go out with her again! Regina thought to herself and she felt, that fluttering once more.

"Re-gina?" Emma whispered, breaking the brunette out of her inner musings.

"Yes, I would like that" she replied quickly, brushing a hand through her hair, with a small smile.

Emma gawked for a moment.

"Cool, I, um, better go" she stepped back again.

"Bye Emma" Regina said softly, watching her go and holding a hand on her stomach.

"Bye Regina" and she walked off happily, leaving Regina to go and face her mother and once she entered her house, the wide content smile that was on her face disappeared instantly, upon seeing her mother standing near the stairs with Robin.

* * *

><p>"Robin, what are you doing here?"she said in surprise.<p>

"That's not way to talk to your good friend, dear" Cora replied.

"I am just surprised that's all" she stepped forward slightly fiddling with her hands in front of her.

"I thought I'd come over, to see you and I told your mother, we are going prom together"

oh God no! Regina thought, looking to her mother who held an emotionless expression, staring at Robin.

"Were going as friends" Regina then stated

Cora scoffed "Is that what kids call it these days"

"I'm serious" Regina firmly stated causing her mother to raise an eyebrow, noting Regina's sincerity.

"Well I guess everyone has to go to prom with someone" I'll see you in the kitchen in a while, Regina" she said and walked off and once she was out of sight Robin whispered

"Your mother's kind of scary"

Regina sighed.

"So" she asked coldly, surprising herself at her rudeness towards her friend.

He didn't seem to notice though and said

"I also wanted to see if you were free, to catch a movie or something" he folded her arms with a smile.

"I don't know, that sounds like a date and were friends" she muttered.

"Okay, think about it, you don't have to answer right now"

she frowned but nodded.

"I better go then, il see you at school" Robin then said and Regina nodded again and then he left.

Her mother then appeared behind her, she had listened to her daughter's conversation with Robin. "I was concerned that you were actually involved with him dear, but i know i need not worry, his certainly not good enough for you in that sense." She then took a breath and said "how did your little lunch with Emma go?"

Regina's eyes widened "fine, nothing interesting happened" she lied, everything about it was interesting and she loved being with Emma, she then saw her mothers curious expression and added "unless you count seeing Mr Jefferson, our drama teacher"

"Oh, was he over dramatic? I have always found that drama teachers, tend to be over dramatic even outside of the classroom" she smirked and Regina nodded.

Her mother then disappeared and Regina let her whole body relax, she then quickly went up the stairs and sprawled out on her bed, where she stared at the ceiling and thought

_If my mother thinks Robin is not good enough, What would she say about Emma? Oh god, there is no way she would allow me to be with Emma, that's even if she wanted to be with me, in the first place, ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	25. I Will Support You

**A/N Its official I have no life. lol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>June 2nd<p>

Emma was standing outside the double doors to the hall, with Ruby and the guys and a bunch of other students, waiting to go into her first exam.

She found herself glancing round and spotted Regina with Katheryn chattering away to each other.

She then raked her eyes down the brunettes body, stopping at her bare legs, she was wearing a pencil shirt today and Emma licked her lips.

She then remembered the text she had sent Regina that morning.

_Hey Regina, Good luck today though you won't need it, I believe in you :)_

_She smiled to herself and s_uddenly the door's to the hall opened and Miss Belle said "you may all come in now, no talking please"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Emma walked out of the Hall and her and Ruby went to the Diner, for their end of first exam drinks.<p>

"How do you think it went?" Emma asked Ruby, who was sitting opposite and fiddling with her hair.

"Fine, I didn't get one of the questions, but fine"

Emma nodded and her phone began to beep.

_Regina; I take it you did well in the exam, as you had a smug smile on your face._

Emma scoffed.

_Emma. Yeah, I smashed it. And you?_

_Regina: Ha. yeah I think I smashed it too._

_Emma: Thats really great and where are you now?_

_Regina: at school, in mothers office I'm waiting for her return. She want's to know about the exam._

Emma rolled her eyes.

_Emma: sounds like fun._

She didn't receive a reply and assumed Ms Mills had returned.

* * *

><p>June 4th<p>

Again, Emma was stood outside the double doors and she yawned. It had been a long day and night of revising for science. Her worst subject.

She didn't know why she bothered really, maybe it was because her parents wanted her to do well, or maybe it was to make people think she wasn't stupid.

"Emma" a husky voice said and she glanced to her right, to see Regina smiling at her.

"Regina, hey, you okay?"

"Fine, thanks, I just thought id come over and say you got this (she gestured to the doors) and we studied together on this subject a few times, your do fine" she blushed slightly.

"Thanks, that means a lot" Emma said, with a goofy grin.

The doors then opened and it was Regina's mother who greeted everyone.

"You may all enter the hall now and no talking" she then stared at Regina.

Half an hour later, Emma was tapping her fingers gently on the desk. This was nothing like her English exams, she felt frustrated so she looked to the front of the hall and saw Ms Mills and Mr Gold watching over everyone.

Poor Regina. Emma thought. Not only has she got the stress of this exam, but she's got her mother glaring and watching her every move.

And once the exam ended, everyone exited the hall and went in different directions.

Emma noticed Ruby was talking with August so she sought out Regina, who was stood near the stairs leading up to Ms Mills office and she was talking with her mother.

"For gods sake" Emma whispered and she marched over to them, she wasn't scared of Regina's mother.

"Hey" she said and Ms Mills looked to her with slightly narrowed eyes, before patting down her black suit.

"Emma dear, how are you?" she said, she sounded genuinely interested, to Emma's surprise.

"Good and you Ms Mills?" she smiled.

"I'm well and how did you find the exam, dear? I know science is not one of your best subjects"

Emma nodded slightly.

"That is true, but I think I did okay" she then looked to Regina, who had her hands at her chest and was fidgeting with them.

"Do you want to come to the Diner?" she asked Regina.

Regina looked to her mother, who smiled and said

"Go, but make sure your back home by 4"

Regina nodded and started to walk off with Emma.

"I can't believe you did that" Regina muttered.

"Did what?" Emma asked looking confused.

"Came up to us, when mother was talking to me, everyone is usually scared of her and waits till she's gone, before coming to talk me"

"Oh, I'm not scared of your mother Regina, She may act hard and scary sometimes but I can see past that, plus I actually think she may like me, crazy right?" she gave a smug smile.

Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly.

"She does seem to have patience with you, maybe it's because she knows you're not intimidated by her"

Emma nodded and they continued on to the Diner. Where Regina told her of Zelena's latest date disaster and that, she would be going away again during summer break, but only for two weeks.

* * *

><p>3.47pm<p>

"This is getting a habit miss Swan" Regina teased, as she arrived outside her house with Emma, who had walked her home.

"Yeah, Well I have to make sure the mayor is safe and sound" she smirked.

They stood, looking at each other for a few brief moments and were happily content to do so.

"I guess I'll see you at the next exam then" Emma muttered, while tilting her head.

"Yes, I believe it's our written Spanish exam, that should be interesting" she quirked an eyebrow.

Emma grimaced.

"I am not looking forward to that one" she moaned and then looked to Regina's house and saw someone at the window.

"Is that your mother?" she said.

Regina glanced sideways and laughed.

"No, It's Zelena, being nosey as usual" she chuckled and saw Zelena suddenly disappear.

"Do you ever think she will ever settle down?" Emma asked randomly.

"I hope so"

Emma looked softly at the brunette in front of her and smiled widely.

"I knew you two, were really best buddies" she teased.

Regina scoffed.

"I wouldn't go that far" she crossed her arms. her facial expression serious and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on Regina, you can admit it"

Regina's side of her mouth curled slightly upwards, before she shook her head and began to walk away.

"Where you going?" Emma shouted.

"Inside, I've had enough of your teasing, dear" she smirked wickedly to herself, before stopping at her door and turning around to see Emma gaping at her and she shook her head with a smile, before walking into her house.

While Emma just stood there, wondering what the hell had just happened and a minute later she received a text message

_Regina: I will see you tomorrow afternoon at school, enjoy the rest of your evening Emma._

Emma scoffed and then muttered, I am so screwed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Mills household, Zelena cornered Regina in the kitchen.<p>

"She walked you home and I know you just texted her by the look on your face" she said excitedly and Regina stared at her, thinking why is she so excited!

Zelena then sighed and muttered "She is so sweet"

Regina scrunched her face, upon hearing the word sweet come out of her sisters mouth, before saying

"What is wrong with you? have you been on the booze or something?"

Zelena laughed.

"You are so blind, that girl has it bad for you, I swear"

"Don't be ridiculous" Regina said, but inside she hoped with all her heart, that it was true.

Zelena then put a hand on her hip and the other on the unit.

"Oh and another thing sis, she's not the only one, who's got it bad"

Regina gaped.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't take, seeing you two being all sweet together any longer and not doing anything about it and your lucky mother didn't see you both outside"

"Where is mother?" Regina asked.

"In the study"

Regina glanced down sadly.

"I'm not having a go at you" Zelena said softly. "I just can't take this whole pretending nothing's going on, any longer"

Regina took a deep breath.

"Your right, there is nothing going on and if I remember rightly, you tried your hardest for many lessons to keep me and Emma apart, do you remember that?"

Zelena looked down, knowing full well what she meant.

"Um, Okay I can explain that"

Regina crossed her arms, waiting.

"Well, I saw the way you two were with each other, even back then and I didn't approve, but once I got to know Emma, I realized that I liked her and I have seen the way she makes you happy"

Regina was speechless.

"I am a very good observer, you do know that" she then added.

Regina still said nothing.

"And If you want to take it further with her, I will support you"

Regina still said nothing.

"For gods sake, say something" Zelena snapped.

"I don't know what to say" she replied.

"Okay, well when you want to talk about it, let me know" she backed away and headed out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>So It's official, Zelena is captain of the ReginaEmma ship, lol, Thanks for reading everyone  
><strong>


	26. Thinking The Worst

June 5th

Emma walked through the front doors of her school, at 1.47pm, she still had 13 minutes before the exam was due to start.

She spotted Mulan and went over to her.

"Hey"

"Hey Emma you okay?"

"Yeah you?"

"yeah"

Emma then glanced around.

"Is Regina not here yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's over there" Mulan pointed to the far end and Regina was standing there, with Tinkerbell, she looked tired.

"Shall we go over?" Emma asked and Mulan nodded.

"Hey" Emma said, coming to stand next to Tinkerbell.

"Hi, are you two ready for this?" Tinkerbell asked.

"No of course not" Emma replied with a smirk.

Regina however, couldn't look at Emma and kept her gaze on the hall doors, willing them to open and they did.

"You may all come in now and no talking, otherwise your fail this exam" Miss Mills said seriously and then noticed Regina, Tinkerbell, Mulan and Emma coming towards her.

And as they reached the doors, Mulan and Tinkerbell walked in first and Emma stepped out the way to allow Regina to go in first and she smiled brightly at Regina, who still couldn't look at her.

Emma sighed and Zelena frowned.

* * *

><p>50 minutes later.<p>

Regina was gone in a flash and Emma stood outside the hall talking with Mulan.

"Is something wrong with Regina?" Mulan asked.

"Why do you ask?" Emma tilted her head.

"I thought she seemed quiet before the exam and then when it finished, she was out of here, as fast as you could blink"

Emma frowned.

"I think she's got a lot on at the moment" Emma replied, biting her lip.

Zelena then came walking towards them, holding some books to her chest and she stopped in front of them.

"Hello Emma, Mulan, how did you find the exam?"

"It went great, miss" Mulan said.

"I think I did okay" Emma shrugged.

Miss Mills pondered for moment.

"Can I have a word Emma?" she asked.

"Sure" she turned to Mulan

"I'll see you later"

"Okay, bye Emma" Mulan replied and she walked off.

"Okay, well, I think you noticed that Regina was acting a bit odd today"

"Yeah I did"

"Well, she's got a lot on at the moment, I just wanted you to know, she's not mad at you or anything, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Miss, may I ask why you are telling me this?"

Zelena looked away briefly.

"I just saw the way you looked, when Regina seemed to ignore you earlier"

"Oh"

"She's just having a bad day Emma, anyway, I'm going to go to the staff room now, I hope the rest of your exams go well" and she went to walk away.

"Thanks Miss" Emma said. And she was gone.

Emma then sighed and slowly walked out of the school and went home.

* * *

><p>June 11th<p>

Emma was sat in Ruby's lounge, when Ruby came walking out from her bedroom wearing her red riding hood custome.

"What you think?" she said, bring the hood over her head.

Emma laughed.

"It actually looks good on you Rubes"

"I know" she replied, admiring the red cape.

And a moment later Ruby asked "what she was wearing to prom?"

"I don't know"

"Well you better hurry up, prom's 12 days away Em's"

"Don't remind me" she muttered.

And Ruby shook her head and smiled.

Meanwhile across town.

Regina was standing in the doorway of Zelena's bedroom and was laughing at her.

"You've pulled that out of the attic, so you can where it at my prom night, haven't you?" she said and Zelena glared at her.

"Teachers attending prom night, must also dress up" she replied.

"Yeah, any excuse to wear that outfit again, right sis?" Regina smirked.

Zelena then sighed and put the black hat on her head and turned to Regina.

"What was you going as, again?"

Regina smiled widely.

"The Evil Queen"

"Oh, good choice, I knew you wouldn't go as a princess" she smirked.

"I know and I found a dress online that was perfect, but mother said it was too revealing and she said, she wouldn't have all the boys leering at my chest all night, so I had to pick a more respectful one, it should arrive in a few days" she smiled.

Zelena nodded and then said "I don't think, it would have just been the boys either" she smirked "I imagine Emma would have droold too" she started to chuckle.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Will you just shut up about Emma, please"

"Have you even spoken to her since your spanish exam?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, I have, I have said hello and asked how her exams are going" she looked to the window.

"Are you worried what people may think?" Zelena said softly.

"No"

"Okay, look, I know you need to get your head around this whole thing, but don't shut Emma out, otherwise your regret it"

Regina pondered for a moment and then went to to leave to go to her room.

"Thanks, I'll see you at dinner" she muttered and she left.

* * *

><p>June 14th<p>

Regina walked in to the dining room, of her house, wearing her prom outfit that arrived that morning.

Zelena was sat at the oak table, going through some paper work and looked up upon hearing Regina walk in.

"Bloody hell Regina" she said, looking over the Evil Queen outfit (The one from the ball in the season3 finale)

Regina smirked.

"Will it do?" she teased.

"Has mother seen it on you?"

Her mother's voice then sounded out from the hallway.

"Yes I have and I am not happy about it"

Zelena covered her mouth, to hold her laugh.

"Mother, it doesn't show my chest that much, it's better than the other one, you saw" Regina shouted out.

"Yes, but I am still not happy about it" her mother replied.

Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>June 15th<p>

Emma was sitting in her lounge with her father, while her mother was out grocery shopping.

"How did you exam go this morning?" her father asked.

"Okay" she muttered, while fiddling with a piece of paper on the arm of the sofa.

"Are you looking forward to prom?"

She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Is Neal still as your date?"

"His not my date dad"

"I know, but you know what I mean"

"Yeah"

"You looked beautiful in that dress your going to wear" he smiled.

"Thanks, although I'm not really going as a fairytale character, I'm just going as a princess of some sort" she smirked.

"Well you looked like a princess honey"

She smiled.

"And what is Regina going as?" he then asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She wouldn't tell me"

He chuckled.

"She hasn't really been speaking to me lately" she mumbled.

"Oh? and why's that?"

"I don't know, Zelena said she's got a lot going on"

"Zelena?" her father said in surprise.

"Yeah, she spoke to me after the spanish exam"

"That was nice her"

"I know, crazy right!" she smiled.

"She's probably just stressed Emma and her mother is, Cora Mills" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, it's just I miss our conversations and stuff"

"and stuff?" he stared at her.

"You know, hanging out having lunch etc" she blushed slightly also thinking the little gestures.

"Oh"

* * *

><p>June 21st<p>

Emma had just finished her last exam.

"Yes Yes Yes" she said happily, as she walked out of the hall with Ruby.

Ruby stared at her, with a are you mad look on her face.

"No more school till september Rubes" Emma then said.

"We have still got to come back here for prom Em's"

"Don't remind me" she muttered, looking towards the front doors of the school and her heart began to break, at the sight of Robin talking to Regina and he kissed her on the cheek for some reason and it looked liked he had kissed her on the mouth, from where Emma was standing and Emma felt as if she couldn't breath, so she turned and hurried off the other way, leaving Ruby very confused.

A minute later, Ruby decided to try to find Emma and as she was making her way down the corridor of the ground floor, she saw Miss Mills walking towards her.

"Miss, have you seen Emma, she just ran off and I don't know where she is?"

Zelena paused and said "No" and then added "Why did she run off?"

"I don't know miss, maybe she was pissed that Robin kissed Regina, You know she doesn't like him right?" she frowned.

Zelena gasped.

"Robin kissed Regina?"

"Yes"

Oh my god, she thought and Ruby then said

"I know, I don't know how Regina can like him, he has this musky forest smell, it's not very nice"

Zelena rolled her eyes and thought she doesn't like him like that.

"Anyway I better go try find Emma" Ruby then muttered and continued down the corridor, leaving Zelena fuming and off to find her sister.

* * *

><p>Zelena found Regina eight minutes later, sitting in her mother's office.<p>

"Where's mother?" Zelena snapped, coming to stand in front of Regina.

"She's gone to the staffroom, something about Mr Gold got her angry"

"Right" she then went round her mother's desk and sat in her chair.

"You shouldn't sit there sis, Mother will kill you"

"I don't care, and more importantly why did Robin kiss you" she glared at her sister who gaped.

"I...It was for finishing my exams and it was only on the cheek sis" she side glanced her.

Zelena relaxed slightly then sighed.

"Emma saw you, you know"

Regina's eye's widened.

"How do you know that?" Regina asked anxiously.

"I saw Ruby, she asked if I had seen Emma, because Emma ran off after seeing Robin Kiss you" she grimaced.

"She ran off! Oh, gods, this is a mess" Regina said and stared at her sister who was nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Later that evening.<p>

Emma was laying on her bed in her room. Where she had been since arriving back home and she had barely said ten words to her parent's all evening and they had guessed it was about Regina.

Meanwhile, Regina had worried herself sick, of how she could fix this, does she go over to Emma's and explain does she phone her and what would she say.

In the end, she settled on sending a text message to Emma, she knew it was a cowards way, but she thought Emma was mad at her, so she thought shed play dumb and casually text her.

_Regina: Hello Emma, how did you last exam go? Sorry we haven't talked much lately I've had a lot going on, wiith Exams and my mother has driven me crazy. Are you still going prom? I don't really want to go with Robin, he actually kissed me on the cheek today, for finishing my exams! what an idiot!_

She pressed send, thinking she was quiet clever in telling the blonde what really happened and moments later, Emma heard the beep of her phone and picked it up and read the message.

She had read it three more times, before she let out a sob and moments later, she found herself crying tears of relief and she messaged Regina back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<br>**


	27. The Evil Queen & A Princess At Prom

**A/N Wow, nearly 100 following thanks everyone :D and here's a longer chapter.**

* * *

><p>23rd June<p>

6.02pm Emma's apartment.

Emma came walking out of her bedroom, wearing an all red, long, plain dress that had some sparkly red pieces around the neckline. She had spent an hour getting ready and she had never spent that long, getting ready in her entire life.

She had also spent a lot of the day texting Regina, trying to guess what Regina was going to prom as and Regina spent most of the day, replying with no and wait and see.

Emma's mother however, put a hand to her chest, upon seeing her daughter in her prom dress.

"I can't believe its my daughters prom night" she said softly.

"Mom!" Emma muttered.

"You look lovely" her father said, standing next to his wife in the kitchen.

"When will Neal be here?" Her mother then asked.

"Any minute now"

Her father then walked over to her and said in a low voice "I know it's not, who you would have gone with, if you had the choice, but Regina will still be there"

Emma nodded and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Mary Margaret opened it.

"Neal" she said, gazing over his white shirt, black waistcoat and pants and a plastic sword in his hand.

"Oh my god Neal, you look nice, but you haven't made that much effort, have you" Emma said and chuckled.

"Thanks (he raked his eyes down her dress) you look beautiful, even though, you haven't made much effort either" he smiled.

"Oi" Emma replied, pretending offense.

* * *

><p>6.10pm Regina's house.<p>

Regina was faffing with her hair, in the mirror of her room, when Katheryn said

"You do know, that your going to be the center of attention tonight right?"

"What do you mean?"

"That dress, it's a killer, the guys are going to drool and the girls are going to be jealous"

Regina rolled her eyes and a moment later, they heard a car horn from outside and both went to the window, to see a black limo pull up and Robin and Frederick and Tinkerbell got out.

"There here" Katheryn said happily with a smile and went to go downstairs and Regina followed a minute later.

Robin and Frederick went wide-eyed upon seeing Regina come down the stairs and Katheryn hit Frederick in the stomach.

"What was that for" he snapped.

She glared at him and ignored him and said to Regina

"I told you"

Regina laughed.

"You look amazing" Robin then said, handing her a rose.

"Thank you" she replied softly, looking at the rose in her hand.

"We got roses too" Tinkerbell said excitedly.

Regina looked to her and said "Who got you a rose?"

"We did, Federick said, we thought it wasn't fair to leave her out"

"That is so thoughtful" Katheryn said and she leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"We better go" Regina then muttered, smirking at Katheryn and they all began to leave, but Regina's mother appeared from the kitchen and wanted a word.

"Regina" she said.

The others made their way to the car and Regina stepped towards her mother, who stood hands clasped together in front of her black suit.

"Yes mother"

"You look lovely dear"

Regina smiled widely.

"Thank you mother"

"Now, I will be at the school later, but I want you to be on your best behaviour and don't let Katheryn, talk you into doing anything rash"

"I will and I have my own mind"

"Okay, I will see you later, dear"

Regina nodded and rushed off to the limo.

* * *

><p>6.32pm<p>

Emma and Neal had got out of her father's car and started walking towards the school, they could hear the music playing out, as they walked.

"Thanks for coming to prom with me Em's" Neal said, while looking forward at other students making their way to the school.

"That's alright, I wouldn't have gone with anyone else" she said softly, even though she knew it was a lie.

They then reached the front door of the school, only to find Ruby twiddling her air and looking at her date Will, who had asked her to prom a month ago, even though they barely knew each other, but she liked the look of him, so agreed.

"Rubes" Emma said loudly, so the girl could hear her.

"Em's" Ruby shouted and she glanced over Emma's dress.

"Yeah, you do look like a princess Em's" she shouted.

"Thanks" Emma replied with a scoff.

"Were going to head into the hall now, you two coming?" Ruby then said.

"Sure"

And two minutes later they were helping themselves to drinks and the odd bit of party food, the hall was half fall with students who were mainly, princes and princesses and they were chattering and being silly with one another in their groups.

"Is August here yet?" Neal asked Ruby.

"No, I haven't seen him" she shouted back and sipped her drink, while looking around.

Emma then scanned the hall herself, looking for a particular brunette, but she couldn't see her or any of her friends.

* * *

><p>6.47pm<p>

The black Limo pulled up outside the school and everyone got out.

Katheryn straight away pulled Frederick towards the school and Tinkerbell followed behind, leaving Regina and Robin stood on the spot.

Robin suddenly chuckled and Regina looked to him strangely.

"Did you see that boy, his just wearing a normal suit, I think he must have forgotton that it's a themed night, or something"

"His probably not the only one" she replied.

They then went inside and Zelena was standing there.

"Oh, your finally here" she shouted.

"Yes and your very green" Regina smirked, noticing her sister had put green face paint, over her face.

"Yes I am the wicked witch" She replied with a wide smile and glanced to Robin ho was looking stood next Regina but looking elsewhere.

"True"

Zelena then leaned slightly in and said "You better get yourself inside the hall"

"Why's that?" Regina replied.

"The princess, is in there" she leaned back and smirked.

Regina's eye's widened and then she smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the hall, Regina took a deep breath, she noticed balloons and banners on the ceilings and on the sides of the walls and there were tables spread around the sides with drinks and food on. She noticed the disco lights sswirling around and many students who were scattered around.<p>

Tinkerbell's green fairy dress and fake wings suddenly caught her eye and she followed where she was going.

She felt all breath leave her upon realizing where she had gone.

In The middle of the front of the hall, near a table, was Emma and she looked breathtaking to Regina. She stared longingly watching the blonde greet Tinkerbell and it looked like she was complimenting Tinkerbell's outfit.

Regina put her hand to her stomach, while her heart beat frantically within her chest.

Luckily for her, Robin hadn't noticed her longing, he was watching his mates at the other side of the hall.

Twenty Minutes later, the hall was fall with students either talking, dancing or mucking around.

Regina hadn't made her way over to Emma yet, she found herself not knowing what she'd even say, to the blonde.

Emma however was now Talking with Mulan and Aurora, who had come together but didn't tell anyone that.

"I'm just going to the toilets" Neal shouted to Emma, because the music was too loud.

"Okay"

And once he was gone, both Mulan and Aurora gave her the look.

"WHAT" she shouted.

"Your here with Neal, when who you really want is standing over there" Aurora said.

"She's here?" Emma said.

"Haven't you seen her yet?" Mulan asked surprised.

"No" she then glanced round looking for her, but couldn't see her.

"Your so blind" Mulan said.

"She's over the far corner, in all black" Aurora said.

Emma then drifted away and walked closer through a crowd of students.

Ten seconds later, she stopped and saw the back of a girl, in all black with a small train and it looked kind of sparkly.

She held her breath, suddenly noticing Robin next to her and he turned the other way to talk to one of his mates. Which made Regina roll her eyes and she turned around and swallowed thickly, upon seeing Emma, three feet away from her.

the blonde gaped and ran her eyes slowly over Regina's outfit, her mind totally blown, by the beauty in front of her.

"Emma" Regina said, noticing the blondes lack of speech and a look that no one, had ever given her before.

The blonde shut her mouth then opened it then repeated the action, while again looking over Regina's body, while her own felt as if it was catching fire.

"Wow" she finally managed to say, stepping forward.

Regina smiled widely.

"Let me guess a Queen right?" she licked her lips.

Regina chuckled and nodded.

Emma then found herself staring into chocolate eyes, she was now a foot away from Regina.

"I am the Evil Queen"

Emma's eye's widened in realization.

"Of course you are" she replied as she glanced to full red lips.

Regina blushed, as she felt a wild fluttering within her and all she could do was stare.

Meanwhile, Zelena had been eagerly watching her sister and Emma's movement, for most of the time and smiled at Emma's obvious drooling and then thought

Has my life become that sad, that I have spent this whole evening so far, waiting for this moment. she sighed.

A moment later, both Emma and Regina were smiling at one another and longing to close the distance between them, but Robin ruined it.

"Oh, Emma" he said, noticing her standing there.

Emma glanced to him in a slight daze.

"Ye-ah"

Regina brought her hands to her waist and fidgeted with them while her eyes darted between the two.

"You look nice" he said.

While Regina raked her eyes down Emma's body and thought, she looks more than nice and then, she imagined herself running her hands over Emma's dress. She licked her lips.

"Thanks, um, I'm not really the fairytale sort, I haven't made as much effort as many here tonight"

He nodded.

Neal then appeared behind Emma.

"There you are" he said.

"Neal" she replied. She had forgotten about him.

"You got to come see August" he said.

"Oh, okay" she replied and looked apologetically to Regina.

Who nodded and watched the blonde go, until she disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Emma was restless, since seeing Regina, she had wanted to keep her eyes on her, be close to her, run her hands over that evil queen get up and kiss her, but she was with that forest boy Robin and he hadn't left her side all night.<p>

"Ill be back in a bit" she told Neal who was stuffing is face with nibbles.

He nodded and she made her way to the one of the two side doors of the hall and went out into the small grass/slab area. Where she was greatful for the cool air as she had become hot and bothered inside.

She glanced around as the street lights and lights from the Hall shon bright, a few other students were outside too but she paid them no attention and just felt the cool air upon her skin.

She then walked to the black railings, taking one in each hand and sighed. The image of Regina popped into her mind and she groaned.

A minute later, she had a husky voice behind her.

"Why are you out here, Emma?"

Emma turned round slowly crossing her arms.

"I needed the air, it's kind of hot in there"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Robin got too? I am surprised his not with you as he hasn't left you all night" Emma said jealously.

"Yes, well, He takes interest in me, and where is Neal? I haven't seen him with you tonight" she snapped back.

Emma glared.

"What are you trying to say, Regina?"

"Nothing, what were you trying to say?"

Emma glanced sideways.

"Nothing"

There was a slight pause and both were feeling confused by the sudden outburst.

Regina then glanced over Emma's dress and said "You look wonderful in that dress"

And Emma glanced back to her in surprise. Where the hell did that come from, she thought.

"Thank you and you...you look really breathtaking, black defiantly is your colour" she replied.

Regina's whole face softened and she gawked.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah, totally, I think a lot of the boys here tonight have been falling over themselves at it" she chuckled.

"I'm not bothered what they think"

"Really?" Emma smirked while Regina's expression went serious.

"Yes, your opinion is more important, than anyone here and you said you liked it, so that is all that matters"

Emma didn't know what to say for a moment and they stared into each others eyes, intensely.

"Regina I..."

"Regina..come dance with me" Robin said, taking Regina's arm and Emma thought where the hell did he come from!

Regina stared at him then looked to the blonde who said

"Ill talk to you later" and a pained look crossed her face.

Regina just stared blankly and was guided away by Robin and Emma watched them go.

* * *

><p>Minutes later. Emma made her way back inside, where she went to get a drink, she then noticed Robin dancing with Regina, and her jealousy was obvious.<p>

"have you tried these" a voice said next to Emma and she glanced sideways, to see Tinkerbell eating round crumbed balls

"No, not yet" she replied.

"you should try them, there great"

"Maybe later" Emma shouted and she saw Ms mills coming towards them and thought, this night just keeps getting better and better!

Lucky for her, Ms Mills suddenly turned and went off towards a group of boys who were being quite loud.

"Where's Neal?" Tinkerbell asked, stuffing more balls into her mouth.

"I have no idea, last time I saw him, he was stuffing his face with food" she smirked at Tinkerbell ,who was doing the same.

* * *

><p>A further, fifteen minutes later, Emma had found Ruby wondering around and the brunette dragged her into the middle of the hall to dance.<p>

"What happened to Will?" Emma shouted to Ruby.

"I got bored"

Emma laughed.

Meanwhile, Regina was with Kathryn and Tinkerbell in the toilets.

"Did you see Fredericks face, when I made him dance with me?" Katheryn chuckled.

"Yeah, It's not his fault his got two left feet, Katheryn" Tinkerbell said seriously.

"Yeah, he did try" Regina added, looking in the mirror adjusting her hair.

"I actually do like him a lot" Katheryn muttered and smiled to herself.

Regina and Tinkerbell then looked to each other, with a telling look of yeah she loves him.

They then made their way back to the hall, where they noticed a commotion going on and Emma was being dragged out of the hall, by Zelena and a furious Ms Mills following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, what has Emma done! The drama! lol. <strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	28. I Am Not Sorry For Hitting Him

**A/N Yay another update for you all**

* * *

><p>"Emma" Regina whispered to herself in disbelief, as she watched the blonde being taken up to her mother's office and her mother briefly stopped to talk to Mr Gold, Before going up the stairs.<p>

"I wonder what she did" Tinkerbell said and Katheryn replied "Let's find Frederick and ask him"

"Okay"

They then entered the hall, to find everyone talking about what just happened and they came to Frederick, who was watching Mr Gold talking to Robin and two of his mates.

"What's going on?" Katheryn said to him and he turned, to see three confused faces.

"I didn't hear the whole thing, but Emma hit Robin in the face and all I heard was especially after later tonight and that's when, Miss Mills appeared from nowhere and took her away"

"No way" Katheryn said, in surprise and Regina and Tinkerbell were speechless.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile sitting outside of Ms Mills office, was Emma, her leg was twitching and her hands were slightly shaking, as she was still coming down from the adrenalin rush, of hitting Robin.<p>

Miss Mills stood a couple of feet away and asked her what happened.

"I...I heard them talking about Regina and how dare he lie like that" she started to get angry again and Miss Mills tried to calm her down.

"Their not worth your anger Emma, calm down, My mother will be here any minute and you don't want her to see you like this, you're in enough trouble"

"I don't care" Emma snapped then added "I can't believe I hit him"

Suddenly Ms Mills appeared from the stairs and told Emma to follow her, into the office and Zelena followed close behind.

Ms Mills composed herself and sat in her chair.

"Now, Emma, I do not know what this is about, but you do not go around hitting people, no matter how angry they make you. I also cannot let this go unpunished, you must take responsiblity for your actions"

"I understand Ms Mills" Emma muttered, sitting across from Ms Mills and fiddling with her hands, while biting her lip.

Ms Mills then stared at her and could see, that Emma wasn't one to lash out without a good reason too.

"Now dear, can you like to tell me, what exactly happened that lead you to hit Robin?" she sat straight in her chair, hands clasped in front of her on her desk.

Emma looked to Miss Mills, who nodded with a slight smile, as if trying to encourage her.

"Well, I went back to the table, that had those crumbled balls and Robin and his two friends were standing there" she paused.

"Go on" Ms Mills said.

"He had his back to me but I could hear them clearly" she swallowed and gripped her hands, together in her lap.

"His mate said something like, you still planning on banging her, when you take her back to hers later?"

Her breathing started to quicken and both Mills women, stared at her wide-eyed.

Emma then gripped her hands tighter, that they were going white.

"Please go on Emma" Ms Mills said calmly even though she was starting to fume.

"And he said yeah, she's well up for it, she told me herself and that's when I said... that is crap! how can you talk about her like that and he turned around and had this smug smile and said..." she froze

"He said what?"

"What is it to you, oh yeah I forgot...you've got a big lesbian crush on her, your never going to be with her, especially after later tonight" they then started laughing and that's when I hit him". she looked down, she couldn't look at either Mills women, who were both shocked.

"I am going to kill him" Zelena said suddenly and walked to the door and Ms Mills stood up.

"STOP"

Zelena turned to her.

"You will do no such thing dear, His not worth ruining your career for and there are better ways, to handle this" she gave Zelena a look of I will deal with him.

Zelena nodded.

"You better go back downstairs" Ms Mills then told her and she left.

Emma was still looking down at her lap.

"Emma dear, I will call you parents and your go back home, please stay outside this room until they arrive"

"Yes, Ms Mills" she stood up and slowing went to the door, where she turned to see Ms Mills picking up a file, with Emma's home number in.

"I'm sorry Ms Mills, but I am not sorry for hitting him, Regina deserves better" and she walked out and closed the door.

Cora paused and blinked a few times, for a good ten seconds, before reaching for the phone and calling Emma's parents.

* * *

><p>"Hello" came a man's voice over the phone.<p>

"Hello, I am Ms Mills the head of Storybrooke Maine, may I talk to one of Emma's parents please?"

"Oh, hello Ms Mills, I am her father, what has happened? is she okay?"

"Yes, she is okay, she has been in an altercation with another student, Will you be able to come and collect her to take her home?"

"She's been in a fight?"

"Not exactly, she hit one of the students, she is unharmed"

"Right, I'll be right there Ms Mills"

"Thank you, we will see you outside my office"

"Okay, see you soon"

Ms Mills ended the call and narrowed her eyes at the door.

Hmmm she thought and she stood up and went outside of her office and saw Emma staring forward.

"Emma dear, I have spoken with your father, his on his way, I will be right back"

"Okay" Emma muttered.

Ms Mills then went downstairs, to found students leaving and Regina and her friends standing outside the hall, looking around and she went straight over.

"Mother" Regina shouted.

"Regina dear, I need a word" she gestured to the hall and they walked through to the outside grass/slab area, which was now deserted.

"Mother, what is going on? is Emma okay? Robin won't tell me what happened and his still with Mr Gold"

"I want you to tell me the truth Regina, are you dating Robin?"

Regina gave her a strange look.

"I will not be mad at you, I promise"

"Mother...you know fall well I am not dating him, I don't see him like that" she snapped and crossed her arms.

"I do not want you spending anymore time with him, is that clear?"

"Why?"

"He is not the boy you think he is"

"What do you mean?"

"Your have to take my word for it, I am your mother"

"I don't understand"

"It's best you don't know the full details dear and I want you to go home with your sister okay?"

"Okay, but is Emma okay? is she is trouble?"

"Emma is fine, her father is coming to get her"

"Is she in trouble?"

"She is, but don't worry, everything will work out"

Regina nodded, although she was anxious.

They then walked back inside and there was only a few students left, hanging around.

"The cleaners are here" Zelena said, as she came to stand in front of them.

"That's great, when your finished can you take Regina home with you?"

"Of course"

Regina looked between them, with a curious look on her face.

"I'm going to speak to Mr Gold now" and she walked off outside the hall and into the room opposite, where Gold, Robin and his mate were sitting.

* * *

><p>"Robin" Cora said with a snarl.<p>

"Ms Mills" he said sheepishly and he sat in a chair, at a table, of the music classroom.

"He won't tell me what happened" Mr Gold said.

"Right, well you may go Mr Gold"

He nodded and got up and walked out to help Miss Mills and Three other teachers who were helping out.

"Now Robin, I have been told of what occurred, but I wish to hear your side of the story" she stood hands clasped in front of her.

"She just hit me for no reason Ms" he replied.

She stared at him, taking in how he couldn't look at her and was fidgeting.

"As you know, we do not condemn violence here and Emma will be reprimanded for her actions. but I must say I do not condemn your behaviour, Especially when it comes to my daughter"

He stayed silent.

"You will stay away from my daughter from now on, am I making myself clear?" she said seriously.

"I haven't done nothing to her" he replied and Ms Mills raised an eyebrow.

"No not yet, but what was the phrase...She's well up for it, she told me herself" she glared furiously at him.

"I didn't mean it"

"Oh you foolish boy! trying to impress your mates were you!" she clenched her jaw.

He didn't say anything and Ms Mills had to calm herself down.

"If you truly cared for my daughter, you would not have lied and said what you did"

"I'm sorry Ms Mills"

"Okay, well I will speak with your parents and were see, where we go from there"

He nodded.

"You may go and I suggest you go straight home" she followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile David had turned up and went straight up the stairs.<p>

"Emma"

"Dad" she stood up.

"What happened?" he held his arms out.

"Robin" she replied, as if that would explain everything.

"I can't believe you hit him" he replied.

"Nor can I" she sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"What did he do?"

"He said stuff about Regina and was horrible to me"

David shook his head in disbelief.

"Mr Nolan" Ms Mills said, appearing from the stairs.

"Ms Mills"

"Can I talk with you alone in my office for a few minutes" she said and he nodded and they disappeared, closing the door of the office and five minutes later, David walked out and said.

"Let's go home" and he smiled at her.

"Was Ms Mills mad?" Emma asked, as they walked down the steps.

"No, she was actually being professional about it all"

Emma nodded and as the got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked left and saw Regina with her back to her.

She sighed and begged in her mind, for Regina to turn around, so she could get one last look at the girl, she realized she was in love with.

Zelena saw her and nudged Regina and moved her head, to show Regina to look round and she did.

Where she saw David open one of the front doors and held it open for Emma, who then walked through but paused and looked back.

And she saw Regina looking at her, worriedly.

Emma felt an ache within her chest, but managed to smile and put a hand up to gesture, that she would call her and Regina swallowed thickly and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
